Schmerz der Verleugnung
by Oriona
Summary: Fortsetzung von 'Glück währt nie ewig'. Severus trifft durch einen dummen 'Zufall' auf seinen Sohn und dessen Stiefschwestern. Doch das bringt noch mehr ärger. [ Cap 10! ups das war mal wieder zu lang]
1. Ich will die Wahrheit nicht sehen

Author's Note:  
  
Das ist die Fortsetzung von ‚Glück währt nie ewig', die ich geschrieben habe, nachdem einige nach dem Schicksal des Sohnes fragten.  
  
Disclamer: Bekannte Figuren sowie Handlungen gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit und mache es nur aus Spaß an der Freunde.  
  
Inhalt: Die Geschichte handelt überwiegend von Severus und seinem Sohn. Er findet ihn endlich nach all den Jahren wieder, doch kann er einfach nicht das Versprechen Annes einlösen. Zu viele Jahre hatte er sich an die Einsamkeit gewöhnt. Auch sein Sohn reagiert ähnlich. Ob die beiden je zusammenfinden? Mal sehen... *g* Und ob er seine Vergangenheit vergessen kann und eine neue Liebe kennen lernt? ... Kommt ganz auf meine Laune an *g*  
  
Auf Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen. Kritik ist sehr erwünscht.  
  
Ich will die Wahrheit nicht sehen  
  
***************************  
  
„Unverantwortlich – wirklich unverantwortlich!", kreischte eine aufgebrachte herrische Stimme. Die Ebereschen erzitterten unter dem schrillen Gekreische und eine schwarze Katze ergriff die Flucht. Solon sah ihr stirnrunzelnd hinterher. Seit dieses merkwürdige Wesen hier aufgetaucht war, hatte er sich hinter einem Felsen verkrochen. Schon von weiten drang diese kreischende Stimme an sein Ohr und hatten ihn deutlich vor Komplikationen gewarnt. Er wusste, dass er in der Villa seines Ziehvaters nicht gut aufgehoben war, wenn jemand kam und sich über ihn beschwerte. „Wissen Sie, was ihr Sohn da getan hat? Wissen Sie das?"Da das Anwesen von den Ebereschen nur so überwuchert war, konnte er nur eine schwarz gekleidete Gestallt ausmachen und eine in grau gekleidete, die unruhig hin und her lief.  
  
„Er ist nicht mein Sohn!", kam es knurrend zurück und Solon zuckte kurz zusammen. Trotz der Entfernung vernahm er deutlich jedes Wort. Er wusste nicht, warum ihm das überhaupt etwas ausmachte. Schließlich hatte ihm sein Ziehvater schon früh genug die Tatsache mitgeteilt, dass er erblich nicht in die Familie der McGravens gehörte.  
  
„Aber Sie tragen die Verantwortung über ihn!", kreischte die aufdringliche Frau. „Er hat meinen Sohn auf dem Heimweg fast umgebracht! Seien Sie froh, dass ich das Ministerium noch nicht benachrichtigt habe!"Solons Blick verfinsterte sich. Er hatte sich nur Respekt verschaffen, mehr nicht. Der Junge hätte ihn ja nicht wegen seines Aussehens hänseln dürfen. Er konnte nichts für seine magere Statur und sein blasses Gesicht. Er konnte nichts für de furchteinflößendes kohlrabenschwarzen Augen und er konnte nichts für seine schwarzen Haare, die ihm locker über die Schulter hingen. Das alles verschaffte ihm mit seinen ständigen schwarzen Kleidern ein sehr düsteres furchteinflößendes Aussehen, dass den einen Angst einjagte und denn anderen nur Spot über die Lippen brachte. Nicht, dass ihn das störte. Aber wer nicht hören will, muss eben fühlen.  
  
„Wenn der Bub etwas derart schlimmes angerichtet hat, dann wäre das Ministerium schon längst hier!", antwortete sein Ziehvater entnervt. Solon klammerte sich an hervor ragenden Steine des Felsens. Sein Ziehvater wurde ungeduldig. Nicht gut... gar nicht gut...  
  
„Mein Sohn hat nur ein blaues Auge", kam es ruhiger zurück. Dann jedoch fuhr sie in kreischender Stimme fort. „Doch ihr missratener Bengel hat ihm gedroht den Cruciofluch auf ihn zu hetzen! Ich frage mich ernsthaft, wo er den gelernt haben sollte!"Hatte dieser Mistkerl also doch gesprochen – dass würde er schon noch büßen. Solon klammerte sich so heftig an den Felsen, dass er dabei einige Steine herausbrach.  
  
Auf dem Anwesen herrschte nun Stille. Nur die Blätter bewegten sich mit dem Wind, der durch sie flüsternd fuhr. Solon meinte seinen Ziehvater zischen zu hören, doch er konnte sich auch irren. Der Wind verstärkte sich und holte einiges Herbstlaub von den Bäumen. Spielerisch wirbelte er sie durch die Luft und ließ sie an Solon vorbeitanzen, der sich noch immer an den Felsen klammerte.  
  
„D... das können Sie nicht!", stotterte die Frau plötzlich. Solon spitze die Ohren und schaute vorsichtig über den Rand des Felsens hinweg. „D... damit... damit werden Sie nicht durchkommen."Sein Ziehvater antwortete irgendetwas. Und dann... „AVADA KEDAVRA!"Ein gleißendes grünes allzu bekanntes Licht tauchte vor Solons Augen auf. Er vernahm einen spitzen Schrei und dann den Laut eines schweren Gegenstands, der zu Boden viel. Dann war alles ruhig. Selbst der Wind hatte aufgehört zu atmen, sowie auch Solon, der resignierend die Augen schloss. Er hatte es schon wieder getan.  
  
„Komm heraus, Solon!", vernahm er die befehlende Stimme seines Ziehvaters. „Und wehe, du erscheinst nicht sofort! Du kennst die Strafen!"Ja, die kannte er. Seufzend erhob er sich. Heute waren seine schwarzen Augen noch tiefer und kälter geworden.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", bellte Severus Snape in seiner giftigsten Stimme. Der kleine Junge mit dem strohblonden Haar und dem kränklichen blasen Gesicht sank geängstigt auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. Der hakennasige Zaubertranklehrer beugte sich gefährlich nahe zu ihm herab. „Wo waren Sie, als ich gesagt habe, in welcher Reihenfolge die Zutaten in den Trank kommen?", zischte er „Wo waren Sie, als ich gesagt habe, dass ihr das Feuer runterdrehen sollt."Der Junge antwortete nicht. Severus stellte nur fest, dass seine Lippen heftig zitterten und er kurz davor stand einen Tränenausbruch zu bekommen. War er denn nur von Waschlappen umgeben? „Sehen Sie zu, dass der Trank bis zum Ende der Stunde die rotgoldenen Farbe annimmt – sonst gebe ich Ihnen darauf die entsprechende Note und – noch mehr Punktabzug."Die letzten Worte hatte er so leise zischend ausgesprochen, das selbst die Ravenclaws, mit denen die Zweite Klasse der Gryffindors zusammen den Unterricht durchstehen musste, hatten aufgehört emsig zu arbeiten. Jeder im Kerker hielt den Atem an und beobachtete die Reaktion des Jungen. Viele warfen Severus anklagende Blicke zu, doch das störte den eiskalten Zaubertrankmeister nicht.  
  
Mit wehenden Umhang drehte er sich um und schritt zum Pult, während der Junge mit zitternden Fingern nach den Zutaten griff. Severus entging nicht, dass sein Nachbar ihm flüsternd Hilfe anbat – dafür würde er sicherlich noch eine dementsprechende Strafe finden. Jeder hatte sich alleine durchzukämpfen! Nur so kam man zu seinem Ziel. Obwohl er eigentlich noch nicht sein Ziel erreicht hatte... Severus verwarf den Gedanken sofort wie einen Fliegenschwarm. Über so etwas sollte man erst recht nicht nachdenken. Das Denken bescherte einen nur Kummer und Sorgen. Obwohl es bei einigen gar nicht mal Schaden könnte.  
  
Als die Schulglocke endliche das erlösende Stundenende ankündigte, entließ Severus eine aufgerbachte Klasse und einen aufgelösten Jungen, der für seinen Trank eine miese Note und die Demütigung vor der ganzen Klasse bekommen hatte. Severus kümmerte sich nicht darum. Seine Gefühle hatten ihn an jenem Tag verlassen und sie würden nicht wieder kehren. Ein Zeichen von Schwäche, was der Gegner ausnutzte. Das wusste er aus Erfahrung.  
  
Vielleicht strahlte er manchmal etwas zuviel von seinem inneren erstarrten Herz aus und ließ es auf andere Unschuldige übergehen. Doch jemanden, der so viel in seinem Leben schon durchmachen musste, störte das nicht.  
  
Severus setzte sich an seinen Pult und blätterte durch die Pergamente. Doch er war nicht ganz bei der Sache. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu seinem Leben als Spion. Lange hatte er gewartet, um seine Rache zu bekommen. Doch die kam nicht. Oft fragte er sich, ob ihm das Schicksal einen üblen Streich spielte.  
  
Voldemort lobte ihn für etwas, für das sich Severus am liebsten umbringen würde. Dieser Narr dachte, dass er, Severus, für ihn spionierte, doch da irrte er sich. Er gab nur falsche Informationen heraus. Trotzdem war es jedes Mal eine Pein für ihn zu den Todessertreffen gerufen zu werden. Unterwerfung zu heucheln und so zu tun, als ob man seinen Meister über alles mochte. Denjenigen, der seine Anne auf dem Gewissen hatte. Es zerrte manchmal reichlich an seinen Nerven, kostete ihn fast den Verstand vor Trauer und ohnmächtiger Wut. Manchmal erwähnte dieses Monster sogar, wie gut er doch ohne sie dran wäre.  
  
Severus Hände schlossen sich zu Fäusten und zerknüllten die Pergamente, die er eben noch in den Händen gehalten hatte. Er musste spionieren – damit nicht noch mehr Menschen starben. Er tat es für Dumbledore, der ihn in den schweren Zeiten wieder aufgebaut hatte, was er niemals offen zugeben würde. Und er tat es für sich – vielleicht, um sich zu bestrafen. Dumbledore hatte ihn nie gebeten zu spionieren. Doch es war das beste für alle. In der Schule konnte er dann seine Verbittertheit an den anderen auslassen und sie alle würden ihn hassen. Oh ja, sie hassten ihn. Sie konnten ja nicht ahnen, dass hinter dieser zynischen und sarkastischen Fassade ein gebrechlicher vor dem Abgrund stehender Mann war, der sich mehr denn je einsamer fühlte. Doch er verdrängte dieses Gefühl. Er würde nicht noch einmal das Risiko eingehen jemanden zu verlieren. Er redete sich immer wieder die Schuld an Annes Tod ein – so durfte er nicht lachen und keine Freunde haben – abgesehen vielleicht von Dumbledore.  
  
Doch auch diese Rache, auf die er haderte, würde er niemals bekommen. Potter war laut Prophezeiung dafür bestimmt Voldemort den Gar auszumachen – oder umgekehrt. Dieser verdammte Potter. Vielleicht mochte sein Los schwer sein, wie er sich manchmal eingestand. Und trotzdem...  
  
Die Pergamente gingen in Flammen auf und rieselten, verwandelt in Asche auf den Schreibtisch nieder. Er hasste den Jungen nicht. Sein Hass galt nur einen. Doch durch den Sohn des Mannes, der ihn verspottet hatte, würde er niemals zu seiner wohlverdienten Genugtuung komme. Ironie des Schicksals. Vielleicht behandelte er Harry Potter deswegen unbewusst noch schlechter als alle anderen – absichtlich tat er das nie.  
  
Severus seufzte und raffte die restlichen Pergamente zusammen. Er schüttelte die Asche herunter, hielt aber in der Bewegung plötzlich inne. Er hörte, wie die Tür aufging. Er rollte mit den Augen. Wussten die Menschen denn nicht, dass er seine Ruhe haben wollte?  
  
Er sah auf und setzte zu einer giftigen Bemerkung an, doch die blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er in die sorgenvollen Augen von Albus Dumbledore blickte, der mit bedächtigen Schritt auf ihn zukam.  
Severus ließ die Pergamente langsam sinken.  
  
„Ist etwas passiert?", fragte er mit beherrscht ruhiger Stimme. Albus suchte ihn selten persönlich auf. Eher ließ er ihn per Eule oder ‚Kamin' zu sich schicken.  
  
„Es passiert zu viel in letzter Zeit", begann Dumbledore. Seine alles wissenden Augen, die sonst immer amüsiert funkelten, wanderten zu der Asche, die noch auf dem Schreibtisch verstreut lag. Severus ließ sofort die Pergamente fallen und verdeckte damit die Asche. Er sah den Direktor abwartend an – so als wäre nichts geschehen. Doch in dem Blick lag Verstehen. Innerlich fluchte Severus auf. Warum musste er auch so unvorsichtig sein! Doch Dumbledore kam nicht darauf zu sprechen. „Severus, ein Todesser hat einen Mord begangen", erklärte er mat. Deutlich erkannte man die Sorgenfalten auf dessen Gesicht. „An Angela Parkes – sie war eine sehr aufgeschlossene und neugierige Frau gewesen..."Er stockte und seufzte dann tief. Severus verspürte ein wenig Mitleid für ihn, denn in letzter Zeit hatte der Mann viel zu viel zu erledigen. Voldemort schien selbst ihn, gleich eines Vampires, das Glück auszusaugen.  
  
„Wie ist das passiert?", fragte Severus, den solche Morde waren leider nichts Neues mehr Da schlossen sich schnell ein paar mordlustige Todesser zusammen und suchten sich willkürlich ein Opfer heraus, um wieder Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten – der grausame Alttag. „Wie viele Todesser waren es?"Dumbledore funkelte Severus über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an.  
  
„Einer", sagte er langsam. Severus Augen wurden unwillentlich ein wenig größer. Solche unvorsichtigen Taten – das war eigentlich nicht typisch für sie. „Der Orden konnte ihn jedoch fassen. Und da ich dachte, dass du mal wieder etwas Abwechslung brauchst, wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mit Minerva die Hausdurchsuchung übernehmen willst. Die Ordensmitglieder haben ihn vor seiner Villa überwältigt. Wahrscheinlich sind dort sehr viele schwarze Gegenstände verborgen, die wir vernichten müssten."Severus sah Dumbledore für einen Moment unschlüssig an. Hinter seiner Halbmondbrille hatte etwas sehr vertrautes aufgeleuchtet, was er schon lange vermisste. Brütete er etwas aus?  
  
„Nun gut...", begann Severus langsam. „Ich habe keine Lust mehr die Bälger zu unterrichten – es bringt heut sowieso nichts mehr."Nun musste Dumbledore wirklich schmunzeln. Er wusste, dass er es nicht wirklich so meinte.  
  
„Zieh dich besser um – ich befürchte, dass sich in dem Haus noch mehr Todesser befinden", sagte er dann jedoch wieder ernst. „Und wir wollen ja nicht, dass man dich beim Feind erkennt."Severus nickte. Obwohl er immer wieder dem Lord klarmachte, dass er nur zum Schein half, könnte dieser misstrauisch werden, wenn er bei einem eben verhafteten Todesser Gegenstände vernichtete.  
Er stand ruckartig auf.  
  
„Ich hol schnell meinen Umhang."Dumbledore nickte nur. Er sah ihm jedoch sorgenvoll hinterher. Irgendwas hatte ihm gesagt, dass sich in diesem Haus etwas befand, was Severus sein Leben verändern würde. Doch er wusste nicht, ob zum Guten oder zum Schlechten. Er würde ihm ersteres wünschen. Severus war schon immer sein Sorgenkind gewesen und nichts würde Dumbledore glücklicher machen als ihn, Harry und auch andere wieder lachen zu sehen. Dann könnte auch er wieder unbeschwert sein...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Es war alles sehr schnell gegangen. Nachdem sein Ziehvater ihn wie üblich mit dem Crucio belegt und schweigend dabei zugesehen hatte, wie er neben der toten Frau zusammenbrach – als ob er von Solon verlangte, dass dieser von alleine auf den Fehler kam, den er sich erlaubt hatte – tauchten plötzlich die Auroren auf.  
  
Sein Vater ließ von ihm ab und musterte sie erst gelangweilt. Anscheinend hatte er mit ihnen gerechnet. Dann warf er seinen Ziehsohn noch einen letzten Blick zu und hauchte:  
  
„Du bist und bleibst ein jämmerlicher Nichtsnutz. Selbst der dunkle Lord wollte dich nicht in seiner Zunft sehen. Zieh zu, wie du zurecht kommst, Waschlappen!"Das war zu viel für Solon. Ehe es sich sein Ziehvater oder die Auroren versahen, war er trotz der Schmerzen aufgesprungen und schrie: „Expelliarmus!"Ein einfacher Entwaffnungszauber, doch für seinen Vater reichte es. Er wurde von dem Strahl erfasst und flog in die Menge der Auroren hinein.  
  
Solon nutzte die allgemeine Verwirrung aus und flüchtete zurück in die dunkle Villa seines Ziehvaters und seiner Ziehmutter, die vor zwei Jahren bei einem Überfalls auf Askaban die Seele verloren hatte und nie wieder zurückkehren konnte. Auch das störte Solon wenig. Sie war selbst Schuld gewesen. Sie und ihr Mann hatten zu den engsten Vertrauten Voldemorts gehört. Seine Ziehmutter war zwar noch ganz in Ordnung gewesen, doch ihre Loyalität zum dunklen Lord ging ihm gehörig gegen den Strich. Und auch sie hatte ihn oft verbal geschlagen. Kein Grund ihr nachzutrauern.  
  
Solon wirbelte herum, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür und ließ sie zuschlagen. Er versah sie mit einem Verschlusszauber und erstickte die Schreie seines Ziehvaters, die eindeutig gegen ihn gerichtet waren. Doch die Hauptsache war, dass die Auroren erst mal nicht herein kamen. Er hatte noch zwei Mensche zu beschützen – die einzigen die er jemals geliebt hatte: Seine Stiefschwestern.  
  
Beide unterlagen der schrecklichen Tradition der Familie – sie wurden schon in ihrem ersten Lebensjahr zu Todessern ernannt. Solon war verschont geblieben – er gehörte nicht zu Familie, wie seine Zieheltern immer wieder betont hatten und der dunkle Lord wollte nicht, dass er zu seinen Treffen auftauchte. Solon war nicht dumm – dahinter steckte noch etwas anderes. Voldemort konnte immer Anhänger gebrauchen. Selbst, wenn er wirklich so ein Schwächling war, wie sein Ziehvater behauptete – sie hätten ihn mühelos zu einem Todesser degradieren können. Warum also nicht?  
  
Seine Schwester Terra war gerade mal drei und trug schon das Mal. Sie konnte nicht viel für die Todesser tun. Seine andere Schwester, Salena, hatte bereits ihr dreiundzwanzigstes Lebensjahr erreicht. Sie war ebenfalls mit dem Mal gepeinigt, dem dunklen Lord aber durch ihr Studium dem dunklen Lord noch nicht oft begegnet. Vor kurzem erst war sie zurückgekommen. Ihr Vater hatte ihr sofort verkündigt, dass sie bald ihren ersten Auftrag erledigen konnte.  
  
In jener Nacht hatte Solon sie weinend in ihrem Zimmer vorgefunden. Sie hatte ihren Arm mit dem Mal mit den Fingernägel zerkratzt, als wollte sie die Schande herausreisen. Der Boden war schon von ihrem Blut durchtränkt gewesen. Solon hatte ihre Wunde geheilt und sie getröstet. Ihre Worte würde er nie vergessen: „Ich hasse den Lord! Er hat mich, als ich zehn war, gezwungen einen Menschen zu töten! Er hat mein Leben versaut! SIE HABEN MEIN LEBEN VERSAUT!"Mit „Sie"hatte sie damals ihre Eltern gemeint.  
  
Er hatte ihr ernst in ihr Tränenverschmiertes Gesicht geschaut und gesagt: „Ich verspreche dir, dass sich irgendwann alles ändern wird. Zu unseren Gunsten – den verlorenen Kindern der Tatreds!"Dann war er aufgestanden und gegangen.  
  
Der Name „Die verlorenen Kinder der Tatreds"hatte sich schon früh in ihr Gedächtnis eingeprangt. Erst hatten sich Solon und Salena sich heimlich so genannt und dann kam Terra dazu. Sie verabscheuten alle ihren Nachnamen – auch wenn Terra noch nicht recht wusste, warum. Doch seine Schwestern waren das einzige, das ihm lieb war. Und deswegen beschützte er sie jetzt vor den Auroren. Er würde, wenn nötig, für sie nach Askaban gehen, denn er wusste, dass sie nichts für ihre Male konnten.  
  
Mit entschlossener Miene rannte er die Treppe hoch, die in schwarzen Marmor gehalten wurde. Doch er kam nicht weit. Er bleib stehen, denn er fühlte sich beobachtet. Erst fielen ihm die rötlich schimmerten Löckchen auf, die hinter dem Geländer hervorschauten – und dann die braunen großen Kulleraugen.  
  
„Terra!"Kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen, sprang ein kleines Mädchen in einem dunklen Kleid und von zierlicher Gestalt hinter dem Treppengeländer hervor und kam auf ihn zugelaufen. Ihre langes lockiges Haar tanzte mit jedem ihrer Schritte. Sie sah aus wie eine kleine Prinzessin. Doch in ihren Augen standen Tränen.  
  
„Papa!", rief sie aufgebracht. „Sie haben Papa!"Solon runzelte die Stirn. Trotz der Schläge, die sie von diesem Menschen erhalten hatte, nannte sie ihn noch ‚Papa'.  
  
„Ich weiß", sagte er ruhig und hockte sich nieder, um seine kleine Stiefschwester in Empfang zu nehmen. „Doch uns werden sie nicht kriegen." Terra umarmte ihn stürmisch.  
  
„Ich hab Angst", brachte sie schluchzend hervor. Er streichelte über ihr Haar, wobei er sie mit der freien Hand sanft anhob und langsam weiterging. Die Schreie vor der Tür wurden bedrohlicher.  
  
„Du brauchst keine Angst haben – sie kriegen uns nicht. Wo ist Salena?"  
  
„I... im Wohnzimmer", schluchzte die Kleine sich an ihn klammernd. Ohne nach zu denken rannte Solon los. Er überwand die Treppe im Sturm, umrundete das Geländer und spurtete dann den langen dunklen Gang entlang, der nur von in der Luft schwebenden Kerzen erhellt wurde. An die Dunkelheit hatte er sich schon längst gewöhnt. Er fand blind sein Ziel: Die letzte Tür des Ganges. Er riss diese ungestüm auf, setzte die aufgelöste Terra ab und versah die Tür wieder mit einem komplizierteren Verschlusszauber. Die Auroren würden ewig brauchen, bis sie überhaupt das letzte Zimmer durchsuchen würden. Salena hatte gut gewählt.  
  
Er drehte sich wieder um und entdeckte seine sechs Jahre ältere Schwester. Sie saß auf der Coach, die von einem braunen Muster überzogen war und vor einem riesigen Fenster stand, dass von Vorhängen in dem Muster der Coach flankiert wurde. Terra war zu ihr gerannt und weinte sich nun bei ihr aus. Salena streichelte ihr Haar und sah gedankenversunken nach draußen. Ihr Haar schimmerte rötlich im Licht. Sie war die älteste und für Solon und Terra so etwas wie eine Ersatzmutter – auch wenn sie sich alle verlorenen Kinder nannten. Auch nur, weil sie ihre Kindheit verloren hatten.  
  
Doch Salenas Seele war ebenso schwarz wie die von Solon. Nur Terra konnten sie noch retten. Und diese Chance war ihnen nun endlich gegeben.  
  
„Wir müssen irgendwie hier weg", sagte Salena und drehte sich zu Solon um, der in rabenschwarze Augen blicken musste. Ein starker Kontrast zu ihren Haaren. Sie hatte die Farbe ihrer Augen von ihrem Vater geerbt und hasste sie abgrundtief. „Das ist die einzige Chance wieder frei zu sein."Solon nickte und setzte sich neben sie. Obwohl er ‚frei' wegen des dunklen Lords bezweifelten, der seine Schwestern ohne weiteres finden könnte, würde er doch gerne von hier verschwinden. Askaban war noch schlimmer, als diese Hölle hier zu leben.  
  
„Aber wie", murmelte Solon. Er folgte Salenas Blick, die wieder nach draußen starrte. Gerade trafen noch mehr Auroren ein. Ein Frau mit einem strengen Knoten in den Haaren und einer Brille auf der Nase schritt mit energischer Miene durch den Garten des Anwesens. Ihr folgte eine in dunkelblau gekleidete Gestallt deren Gesicht man nicht erkennen konnte. Als Solon diese Gestallt erblickte, löste das ein mulmiges Gefühl bei ihm aus. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber konnte dieses Gefühl nicht interpretieren. Schnell wandte er sich ab. „Wir sind hier gefangen!"Seine Schwester, die ebenfalls die dunkle Gestallt stirnrunzelnd gemustert hatte, wandte sich ab und sah Solon ernst an.  
  
„Wir müssen verhandeln!", sagte sie.  
  
„Was?" Von unten her ertönte ein lautes Krachen, was Terra dazu veranlasste noch lauter zu schluchzen.  
  
„Wir müssen verhandeln", erklärte Salena unbekümmert. „Werd erwachsen, Junge. Gegen die Auroren kommen wir nicht an. Das einzige, was wir können, ist auf Glauben bei ihnen zu stoßen."Solon sah sie grimmig an. Ja, es klang vernünftig, doch dann müsste er wieder auf den Segen anderer hoffen – dann war er wieder abhängig – und das wollte er nicht sein.  
  
„Übernehmen Sie die letzte Tür!", rief eine weibliche Stimme. Sie kam vom Gang. Sie waren schon oben. Solon sprang auf und stellte sich schützend vor seine Schwestern.  
  
„Mach keinen Dummheiten, Junge", wisperte Salena drohend.  
  
„Ich lass mir keine Befehle geben!", ertönte eine kalte Stimme von draußen. Solon hockte sich vor seine Schwestern und legte wie Salena den Arm um Terra, die noch lauter schluchzte – was der Besitzer der kalten Stimme wohl gehört haben musste. Atemlos lauschten Salena und Solon, den leisen, doch bei der Anspannung deutlich zu hörenden tapsenden Schritte, die auf die Tür zukamen. Ein leiser Spruch wurde gemurmelt – und die Tür sprang auf. Solon riss empört den Mund auf. SEINEN eigens entwickelten Verschlusszauber wurde so leicht überwunden? Noch mehr erschrak er jedoch, als er denjenigen erblickte, der die Tür einfach so öffnen konnte: Die dunkle Gestallt von vorhin. ***************************************************************************  
  
Severus hatte sich nur kurz den Todesser ansehen zu müssen, um ihn zu erkennen. Lestat Tatred. Ein enger Verbündeter Voldemorts, der die Kontrolle über sich selbst wohl verloren hatte. Unbemerkt nickte er den Auroren zu, die den Mann festhielten. Ganz eindeutig ein Todesser. Auf die Bestätigung Severus' hatten sie nur gewartet. Sie hoben den geschockten Mann an und trugen ihn zu dem vorgesehenen Auto, was ihn zum Ministerium bringen sollte.  
  
Severus folgte Minerva zur Villa. Davor standen unschlüssige Auroren, die die Tür weder sprengen noch öffnen konnten. Er beobachtete die Reaktionen der Tür – sie leuchtete golden auf – und erkannte das Prinzip sofort. Ein Alohomora würde hier nicht helfen, doch es war trotz allem ein simpler Verschlusszauber – wenn man den Gegenfluch nicht kannte, dann konnte man jedoch alt aussehen. Severus murmelte etwas über die Unfähigkeit der Auroren und trat dann vor.  
  
Er richtete den Zauberstab auf das Schloss.  
  
„Das haben wir auch schon versucht", begann ein Auror in grüner Robe genervt. „Das..."Doch er verstummte, als die Tür mit voller Wucht aufschlug und den Weg ins Haus freigab.  
  
„Gehen wir", knurrte er Minerva zu und ging hinein. Er beschloss sofort nach oben zu gehen. Andere Ordensmitglieder und Auroren stürmten ungestüm an ihm vorbei, worüber Severus nur den Kopf schütteln konnte.  
  
„Übernehmen Sie die letzte Tür!", rief eine Aurorin ihm zu, da er auch als letzter im Gang ankam.  
  
„Ich lass mir keine Befehle geben...", zischte er der Frau zu, die etwas verschreckt wirkte und in die Tür gegenüber verschwand. Severus wollte gerade umdrehen, als er ein Schluchzen vernahm. Schluchzen? Hier war also noch jemand. Mit einem zynischen Lächeln schritt er auf die Tür zu. Sie war bestimmt mit dem gleichen Verschlusszauber versehen. Kurzerhand sprach er den Fluch aus und die Tür sprang auf.  
  
Mit wehendem Umhang trat Severus ein und sah sich um. Ein dunkles Wohnzimmer voll mittelalterlicher Sachen und... Sein Blick fiel auf etwas, was er wohl in seinem ganzen Leben nicht vergessen würden und ihn kurzzeitig zu Eis gefrieren lies: Er sah sich selbst im Jugendalter! Zum Glück konnte ihn der andere nicht erkennen.  
  
Severus atmete drei mal tief durch. Konnte es sein... nein... Erinnerungen strömten auf ihn – Erinnerungen an den Tag, wo er seinen Sohn zuletzt gesehen hatte. Weinend auf den Armen eines wahren Todessers.  
  
War dieser Junge sein Sohn? Er lebte bei einem Todesser, sah ihm ähnlich und starrte ihn mit den gleichen dunklen Augen an, wie er sie besaß. Doch das mochte noch lange nichts bedeuten. Auch ein Aussehen konnte trügerisch sein. Wieder viel diese Maske über ihn und seine Haltung beruhigte sich. Er versuchte seine Bedenken mit schauspielerischen Leistungen zu überdecken und redete sich ein, das dieser Junge dort nicht sein Sohn war. Er hatte jahrelang nach ihm gesucht. Er würde ihn doch jetzt nicht durch puren Zufall finden.  
  
Er lenkte seine Gedanken ab, in dem er sich umsah. Er entdeckte die beiden anderen Personen in dem Raum. Eine junge Frau mit ebenso dunklen, doch entschlossenen Augen und ein kleines Mädchen, dass herzzereisend weinte. Komisch, dass er sie noch nicht gesehen hatte. ‚Vielleicht, weil deine Gedanken wieder bei deinen Sohn waren und du doch nur ein armer zerbrechlicher Mann bist!', zischte seine innere Stimme, doch Severus verdrängte sie. Er und zerbrechlich? Pah! Er würde es ihnen schon noch zeigen.  
  
„Was habt ihr hier zu suchen?", fragte er das merkwürdige Trio. In das Zimmer drangen die Geräusche von den Zerstörungswerk der Auroren. Anscheinend mussten sie einiges vernichten. „Und wer seit ihr. Menschen, die man in dem Haus eines Todessers vorfindet, sind meist nicht harmlos." Er sah, wie der Junge das Gesicht verzog und ihn bissig anstarrte. ‚Mensch, Severus, reis dich am Riemen und schau den Jungen nicht so an!', schallte er sich. Immer mehr beglückwünschte er die Kapuze.  
  
„Wir sind die verlorenen Kinder der Tatreds", antwortete die Frau, das kleine Mädchen fester an sich ziehend. Severus hob die Brauen und zwang sich sie anzusehen und nicht den Jungen, der ihn anscheinend ebenso kritisch musterte –was ihm langsam unangenehm wurde.  
  
„Kinder... Sie sehen nicht aus, wie ein Kind, Fräulein..."Die Frau reagierte nicht darauf. Sie sagte: „Meine Name ist Salena Tatred. Wir nennen uns so, weil wir durch diese Familie unsere Kindheit verloren haben."  
  
„Natürlich", antwortete Severus zynisch. Als ob ihn das interessieren würde. „Ihr seid also Tatreds Kinder?"Er versuchte zu verbergen, dass er enttäuscht war. Demnach war der Junge nicht sein Sohn.  
  
„ICH NICHT!", brauste dieser auf. Er sprang in die Höhe und funkelte Severus wütend an. Es schien ihn zu verletzen. Severus maß ihn kritisch. „Tatred hat mich nur aufgezogen! Dieses Wesen ist nicht mein Vater! Und eigentlich auch nicht der von Salena und Terra! Wir sind für ihn nur Abfall und Werkzeuge."‚Ah, da habe ich einen wunden Punkt bei den jungen Herrn erwischt', sinnierte Severus. Er versuchte seine innere Stimme zu übertönen, die ihn regelrecht entgegenschrie, dass die Ähnlichkeit unverkennbar sei.  
  
„Demnach seid ihr also auch – unfreiwillige Todesser?", fragte er. Severus kannte die Geflogenheiten der Todesserfamilien – und er kannte Tatred. Er hatte immer bei den Todessertreffen dem Lord versprochen, dass seine Kinder gute Arbeit leisten würde. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass...  
  
„Sie... Sie haben Recht", antwortete die junge Frau namens Salena etwas verwirrt. Anscheinend hatte sie mit einem Prozess, einem Kampf oder sonst irgendetwas schlimmes gerechnet. Sie hob das Mädchen an und krempelte den Ärmel von dessen Kleid hoch. Das dunkle Mal wurde entblößt. Severus riss die Augen auf und schaute einige Sekunden etwas geschockt auf das Mal. Das kleine Mädchen weinte noch immer und versuchte energisch die Hand ihrer Schwester abzuwimmeln.  
  
„Terra ist erst drei", antwortete Miss Tatred mit trauriger Stimme. Sie setzte das Mädchen wieder auf die Coach und redete beruhigend auf sie ein, so dass sie langsam aufhörte zu weinen. Wurde auch Zeit.  
  
„Nun", begann Severus trocken und tat so, als ob ihn das Schicksal der Kinder nicht im geringsten interessieren würde. „Trotzdem müsst ihr euch einen Prozess über euch ergehen. Man wird sich erst davon überzeugen müssen, dass ihr keine Spione sind. Ihr werdet mit uns kommen müssen."Miss Tatred nickte widerstandslos, was nun ihn ein wenig verwirrte. Er hätte mit Protest gerechnet.  
  
„Was?", rief der Junge und starrte seine Schwester an. „Woher willst du wissen, dass der Kerl nicht lügt?"Das ging Severus ein wenig gegen seine Prinzipien.  
  
„Hüten Sie ihre Zunge!", zischte er und der Junge zuckte zusammen. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, sah ihn aber noch aus trotzigen Augen an.  
  
„Solon, was willst du sonst machen?", fragte seine Schwester. „Uns bleibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Wir müssen beweisen, dass wir keine richtigen Todesser sind."  
  
„Ich bin keiner", murmelte der Junge, der also Solon hieß.  
  
„Das weiß ich, Solon. Trotzdem müssen wir mitgehen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie euch beiden nichts tun."  
  
„Keine Sorge, Miss", kam es von Snape zynisch. „Wir tun Ihnen schon nichts. Und jetzt wäre es besser für euch, wenn ihr mir folgt."Miss Tatred nickte und packte die Hand ihrer kleinen Schwester, die die vermummte Gestallt ängstlich musterte.  
  
„Wir müssen jetzt mit den Mann mitgehen, Terra", flüsterte sie. „Er tut uns nichts."  
  
„Ist das unser neuer Papa?", fragte sie laut. Severus zuckte zusammen. So weit kommt es noch! Miss Tatred verzog das Gesicht.  
  
„Nein, Terra – er ist ein Abgesandter vom Ministerium."  
  
„Das bin ich ebenso wenig, Miss Tatred", fuhr er dazwischen. „Ich würde Sie gerne darauf hinweisen, dass ich nicht ewig Zeit habe! Ich bin Lehrer und muss noch einiges vorbereiten!"Miss Tatred sah ihn nun wirklich böse an. Sie stand auf und zog das Mädchen Terra hinter sich her.  
  
„Wie Sie wünschen, Mister!", zischte sie. Severus sagte nichts. Er wirbelte herum und bedeutete ihnen ihm zu folgen. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Und immer wieder säuselte die Stimme in seinem Kopf, dass er soeben seinen Sohn gefunden hatte. Doch er verdrängte sie.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
„Unfreundlicher Kerl", murmelte Solon seinen Schwestern zu, als sie der großen vermummten dunklen Gestallt hinterhereilten. Sie schritt sehr schnell und nahm keine Rücksicht, auf die kleine Terra, die kaum hinterherkam und den Mann immer noch mit großen Augen musterte.  
  
„Er scheint ebenso verbittert zu sein, wie wir", flüsterte Salena zurück. „Aber du hast Recht – er ist wirklich reichlich ungewöhnlich und irgendwie erinnerte er mich an jemanden."Solon nickte. Er hatte, schon seit die Gestallt den Raum betreten hatte, ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend. Dieser geheimnisvolle Mann – er strahlte etwas sehr merkwürdiges aus.  
  
„Er erinnert mich auch an jemanden – nur an wen? Ich kenn keinen, der so unfreundlich und ... zynisch ist."  
  
„Ist das nicht unser neuer Vater?", fragte Terra neugierig. „Er kommt mir vertraut vor..."Salena schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Wie kam sie nur auf diesen Gedanken?  
  
„Nein, Terra – warum willst du das unbedingt – wir kennen den Mann gar nicht."Terra zog einen Schmollmund.  
  
„Aber du bist jetzt unsere Mama, ja?", wich sie der Frage aus. Salena lächelte. Ein seltenes Ereignis, wie Solon feststellte. Er hatte sie kaum einmal lachen gesehen. Und jetzt, wo er so darüber nachdachte, stellte er fest, dass er selbst auch kaum lachte.  
  
„Natürlich bin ich das. Ich werde immer auf euch aufpassen."Sogar Solon war dankbar für diese Aussage. Terra sprang Salena glücklich in die Arme. Sie war anscheinend so froh wie Solon, dass sie noch jemanden hatten, an den sie sich wenden konnten.  
  
„Was trödelt ihr so rum?", giftete die unfreundliche Stimme. Alle drei wurden von einen eisigen Schauer erfasst. Der Mann hatte sich herumgedreht und war drohend auf sie zugekommen. „Habe ich euch nicht gesagt... Miss Tatred – Sie sind erwachsen genug, um zu wissen, wie schnell alles gehen muss!"  
  
„Natürlich", entgegnete Salena kühl. „Nur leider kommt meine kleine Schwester da noch nicht mit."  
  
„Dann lassen Sie sich was einfallen!", zischte der Mann. Salena warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, während Solon ihn eher eiskalt ansah und ihn immer wenig mochte. Mit grimmigen Gesichtszügen hob er seine kleine Schwester auf den Arm und schaute dann wieder herausfordernd zu der dunklen Gestallt. Der reagierte jedoch nicht darauf.  
  
„Warum Sie nicht eher auf diesen einfachen Gedanken gekommen sind", murmelte er nur, bevor er sich umdrehte.  
  
„Was hat er?", fragte Terra. Sie klammerte sich an ihren Bruder, der selber Mühe hatte mit dieser... dieser Fledermaus mit zu halten.  
  
„Nichts bestimmtes", murmelte Solon. „Nur einen schlechten Tag."  
Sobald Solon ihn besser kennen lernte, würde aus dem schlechten Tag ein schlechtes Jahr werden.  
  
********************************************************************* Hats euch gefallen? Fortsetzung kommt bald. 


	2. Nun sind wir beide blind

AN: Hab Kapitel zwei noch mal geändert – an der Stelle, wo Dumbledore auftaucht. Ich hielt das für logischer. Ändert aber nichts an der eigentlichen Handlung – könnte nur ein paar Verwirrungen hervorrufen, wenn man das alte schon gelesen hat.  
  
~Eine kalte Stille legt sich auf uns wir sehen einander vorbei Schwärze schleicht langsam voran Die Wahrheit ist so dünn Wie ein Lufthauch Sie ist nicht zu fassen Und geht durch uns hindurch Als wäre es nichts~  
  
Nun sind wir beide blind  
  
Das Ministerium hatte erstaunlich schnell gehandelt. Für Solon und seine Geschwister wurde schnell ein Veritaserum aufgetrieben und es ihnen eingeflößt. Die Leute von Ministerium und die Auroren stellten viele Fragen, doch aus den Antworten hörten sie heraus, das sie den dunklen Lord verabscheuten und gegen ihn kämpfen wollten. Nun Terra antwortete nur, dass sie Angst vor ihm hatte und nannte ihn einen bösen Menschen. Die Ministeriumsmitarbeiter waren geschockt, dass der dunkle Lord nicht einmal vor so kleinen Mädchen halt machte.  
  
Trotz dem man bei Solon kein Mal fand, wurde er auch verhört. Bei ihm sowie bei Salena konnte man deutlich heraushören, dass sie nicht nur den dunklen Lord sondern auch alle Menschen verabscheuten. Doch niemand verübelte es ihnen. Sie wurden nicht in dunkle Zellen gesteckt, wie man es vielleicht von den Todessern erwartet hätte. Sie wurden auch nicht geschlagen. Sie wurden zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wie normale Menschen behandelt. Und das tat gut. Doch es vertrieb nicht das Dunkle in ihren Augen.  
  
Auch wenn es hier auch Leute gab, die ihnen mit voller Misstrauen entgegensahen. Der Minister, Cornelius Fudge, schien heftig mit sich selbst zu ringen, als man verkündete, dass sie frei waren.  
  
Nach dem Prozess bekamen Solon, Salena und Terra ein Zimmer zugewiesen, wo sie sich umziehen und waschen konnten. Solon hätte nie gedacht, dass es im Ministerium Zimmer gab. Und noch überraschter waren sie, als sie drei große Koffer dort drin vorfanden – Koffer mit ihren Habseligkeiten aus dem Haus. Es war nicht viel – doch immerhin etwas zum Anziehen und zum Lesen – denn Bücher waren die einzigen Geschenke, die sie jemals bekommen hatten. Und auch nur, damit sie sich weiterbilden konnten. Solon vermisste seine Bücher über die dunklen Künste. Aber er konnte sich schon denken, dass das Ministerium nicht zuließ, dass er noch mal da ran kam. Es verbitterte ihn ein wenig.  
  
Nachdem sie sich alle frisch gemacht hatten, zog Salena sie zur Seite.  
  
„Ich werde von jetzt an für euch sorgen müssen", sagte sie. Solon und Terra nickten. „Nur haben ich und Terra das Problem mit dem dunklen Mal. Ich weiß nicht, was wir tun müssen, wenn der dunkle Lord uns ruft."Sie rieb sich den rechten Arm mit angeekelten Gesicht.  
  
„Gar nicht hingehen!", schlug Terra vor.  
  
„Dann würden sie uns finden und töten", sagte Salena ernst. „Terra, dass ist kein Spiel. Ich glaube, dass wir den Schutz des Ministeriums brauchen."  
  
„Da mache ich nicht mit", verkündete Solon trotzig. „Du weißt doch, dass ich ich sein will. Und nicht unter irgendjemanden stehen will!"Salena seufzte resignierend.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß – leider. Du bist ja auch nicht in Gefahr – doch bist auch erst siebzehn und du musst deine Schulausbildung beenden. Ich kann sie nicht finanzieren..."Solon sagte nichts. Auf diese elende Schule, auf die er ging, wollte er eh nicht mehr. Dort hatten ihn alle verspottet und gehänselt – bis eben zu gestern, wo er sich Respekt verschaffen musste. Er hatte genau das Gleiche getan, wie er es bei seinen Ziehvater gesehen hatte. Doch nun – nun schämte er sich irgendwie dafür. Er wollte nicht wie er sein – auf keinen Fall.  
  
Doch seine Schwester hatte Recht – ohne Schulausbildung kam er nicht weit. Doch die Halbtagsschule, in die er ging, war bestimmt nicht mehr offen für ihn.  
  
Salena seufzte erneut.  
  
„Wir stecken in einer aussichtslosen Situation", sagte sie seufzend. „Wenn ich unter dem Schutz des Ministeriums stehe, dann kann ich nicht arbeiten – glaube ich zumindest. Und wenn ich nicht unter den Schutz stehe, dann findet der Lord uns. Es sei denn..."Ihre Augen bekamen plötzlich einen merkwürdigen Glanz. Solon kannte den.  
  
„Oh nein! Du willst doch nicht etwa...?"  
  
„Oh doch, dass will ich. Ich kann ein Spion werden."Solon schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Das ist doch erniedrigend", sagte er. Terra sah die beiden aufmerksam an. Für ihre drei Jahre war sie überdurchschnittlich intelligent. Doch noch nicht so, dass sie bei solchen Themen mitreden konnte. Aber sie ahnte, dass es um nichts Gutes ging.  
  
„Ich weiß, Solon..."Sie senkte den Kopf. Für sie gab es nichts schlimmeres, als der dunkle Lord. „Aber ich muss..."  
  
„Nein. Du kannst gegen ihn kämpfen, aber doch nicht so."Solon sah seine Schwester ernst an. „Du hast eine gute Ausbildung. Werd Aurorin und..."Er wurde von einem sachten Klopfen unterbrochen. Terra sprang ohne zu überlegen auf und hopste zur Tür. Sie war glücklich endlich etwas tun zu können. Ihre Geschwister sahen ihr sorgenvoll hinterher – sie würde die meisten Probleme haben. Terra konnte sich nicht wehren.  
  
Das kleine Mädchen öffnete jedoch sorglos die Tür.  
  
„Guten Tag", rief sie fröhlich. „Sie wünschen?"  
  
„Ich würde gerne mit deinen Geschwistern reden, meine Kleine", wehte eine sehr freundliche Stimme in das Zimmer.  
  
„Ja", antwortete Terra eifrig. „Sie sind da. Kommen Sie nur herein."Sie zog die Tür weiter auf und ließ einen alten, langbärtigen, weißhaarigen Mann herein. Sein Gesicht war voller Freundlichkeit, doch gleichzeitig von Sorgenfalten gezeichnet.  
  
Er lächelte, als er die beiden anderen Geschwister erblickten, die sich gegenübersaßen und ihn eher misstrauisch musterten.  
  
„Um mich gleich vorzustellen", begann der alte Mann. „Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore. Ich bin der Direktor der Schule Hogwarts für Hexerei und Zauberei."Salena stand auf und reichte dem Direktor die Hand.  
  
„Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen", sagte sie freundlich. Solon nickte Albus Dumbledore nur kurz zu.  
  
„Mein Name ist Salena Tatred. Und das ist mein Bruder Solon."Während sie auf ihn deutete, wanderte ein durchdringender Blick von dem Direktor zu Solon.  
  
„Gute Güte", gab der alte Mann von sich. Solon hob die Brauen.  
  
„Was meinen Sie?"Albus Dumbledore sah ihn noch für einige Sekunden lang unverwandt an – dann musste er schmunzeln.  
  
„Nun, Sie sehen jemanden auffallend ähnlich", sagte er nur. Solon klappte der Mund auf und er wollte schon fragen, wem er denn so ähnlich sah, doch Dumbledore wandte sich einfach von ihm ab und musterte Terra mit einem genauso durchdringenden Blick.  
  
„Und wen haben wir hier?", fragte er wie ein freundlicher Großvater – so sah er auch aus.  
  
„Terra", rief die Kleine quietschvergnügt. Solon wunderte sich noch immer, woher sie die Lebensfreude nahm. Man hatte sie doch genauso mies behandelt. Wahrscheinlich war ihre kleine Seele gar nicht so zerbrechlich, wie die von ihm...  
  
„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, meine Kleine", sagte Dumbledore ehrlich. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Salena.  
  
„Sie fragen sich sicherlich, warum ich hier bin."Salena nickte. Der Direktor einer Schule war schone in höchst ungewöhnlicher Besuch.  
  
„Nun, ich habe von euren sehr unpassenden Umständen gehört", begann er. „Ihr beide"– er deutete auf Solons Schwestern – „tragt eine schwere Bürde, die man nicht einfach vergessen kann. Und der Verursacher dieser Bürde wird sicherlich nach euch suchen."Salena nickte.  
  
„Eigentlich wollte ich mich dem Ministerium als Spionin anbieten..." Dumbledore schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass das gut ist. Sie tragen nun die Verantwortung für zwei junge Menschen und das ist schon schwer genug. Was soll aus den Beiden werden, wenn Voldemort Sie als Spionin erkennt?"Solon sah Salena nachdenklich an. Sie schien keine Miene zu verziehen und doch spürte er etwas wie Reue. Manchmal war seine Schwester schon recht geheimnisvoll – das einzige Mal, wo ihre ganze Maske viel, war an dem Tag gewesen, wo sie ihren Arm zerkratzt hatte. Doch seit dem war sie noch verschlossener geworden.  
  
„Natürlich – aber ich sehe leider keine andere Möglichkeit."  
  
„Ich schon", sagte Dumbledore. „Ein Gerichtsvollzieher hat mit mir über ihr Problem besprochen. Wenn das Ministerium Probleme hat, wendet es sich immer an mich – zumindest wollen sie die ganze Sache nicht veröffentlichen, wissen aber auch nicht, was sie mit euch anstellen sollen. Euch im Ministerium zu behalten, wäre zu riskant für sie – kurz, sie haben Angst."  
  
„Oh nein", sagte Salena. Solon biss sich auf die Lippen. Das klang nicht gut... „Das heißt, Sie sind wirklich hier, um uns raus zu schmeißen?" Dumbledore schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Nein – ich bin mit dem Ministerium in Übereinstimmung gekommen, Sie erst einmal mit nach Hogwarts zu nehmen."Die Augen der beiden Tatreds leuchteten auf, während Terra hellhörig wurde. Alle drei kannten diese Schule sehr wohl. Der alte Tatred hatte sich oft genug über sie beschwert. „Hogwarts gilt als der sicherste Ort in England. Offiziell werden Sie Miss Tatred dort die Stelle als Vertretungslehrerin von Professor Lupin antreten, während Mr. Solon seine Schulausbildung beendet."Solon blinzelte. Man kümmerte sich um ihren Verbleib, bat ihnen einen Job und eine Schulausbildung an? Das klang so... unwirklich.  
  
„Warum?", fragte Salena und man sah deutlich Zweifel in ihren Augen. „Sie kennen uns kaum, wir sind Todesser... Was ist, wenn wir das Varitaserum manipuliert haben? Was ist, wenn wir nur darauf warten, dass Sie uns nach Hogwarts einladen, wo wir jederzeit den dunklen Lord zu uns holen könnten?" Solon starrte sie mit einer hochgezogenen Brau an. Das würde sie niemals machen. Doch Dumbledore nickte.  
  
„Genau die gleichen Zweifel haben mir die Ministeriumsmitarbeiter auch gestellt und sie sind durchaus berechtigt. Deswegen stellte ich auch die nötigen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, um sie zu beruhigen. Ich hingegen"– seine Augen blitzten kurz auf – „Vertraue Ihnen und den Kindern. Ich war bei dem Verhör dabei gewesen."Noch immer sah Salena zweifelnd aus.  
  
„Was ist, wenn wir nicht wollen?", fragte sie leise.  
  
„Dann wird das Ministerium sie zu ihrem eigenen Schutz in ein Gefängnis speziell für untreu gewordene Todesser sperren – doch selbst sie wollen das den Kindern nicht antun. Sie sind ein spezieller Fall, bei dem einmal eine Ausnahme gemacht wird."Salena starrte auf das Bett. Dann seufzte sie.  
  
„Also gut", sagte sie ergeben. „Solon bekommt eine abschließende Schulausbildung?"Dumbledore lächelte, während Solons Augen größer wurden. Schulausbildung auf Hogwarts? Der Traum eines jeden Schülers, der auf eine normale Halbtagszaubererschule ging. Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Vielleicht wurde aus seinem Leben ja doch noch etwas. Dumbledore bestätigte das sofort.  
  
„Mit allem drum und dran! Mit dem Lohn, den ich Ihnen zahlen werde, wenn Sie einwilligen, können Sie dann Ihre kleine Familie zusammenhalten." Salena öffnete den Mund.  
  
„Sie können mich doch nicht bezahlen, dafür, dass ich bei Ihnen Schutz erhalte!", empörte sie sich. Doch Dumbledore bedachte sie zum Schweigen. „Und wie wollen Sie die beiden ernähren? Sie sind auf Hogwarts offiziell Lehrerin und das ist eine harte Arbeit. Natürlich werde ich sie bezahlen." Salena senkte peinlich gerührt den Kopf und sagte nichts. „Terra kann natürlich mit nach Hogwarts kommen und wird dort bestimmt viele Freunde finden", setzte er noch hinzu und zwinkerte Terra zu, die sofort Feuer und Flamme war.  
  
„Ja!", rief sie. „Ich will nach Hogwarts!"Sie klatschte in die Hände und sprang auf. „Hogwarts! Hogwarts! Hogwarts!"Dumbledore schmunzelte. Terra sprang aufgeregt um ihn herum. „Wann geht es los? Wann fahren wir hin? Womit fahren wir?"Das sprach sie alles in eine atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit aus.  
  
„Morgen um acht Uhr mit dem Hogwartsexpress", antwortete Dumbledore.  
  
„Zug fahren!", rief Terra. „Ich hab noch nie einen Zug gesehen!"Sie hüpfte auf das Bett und sprang unter lauten Jubelschreien auf und ab. Solon folgte ihr grimmig mit den Augen. Den Ernst der Lage hatte sie wohl noch nicht erkannt. Sie gingen nur nach Hogwarts, um Schutz zu erhalten – nicht, um Spaß zu haben. Dumbledore wendete sich etwas lauter – um Terra zu übertönen - an Salena: „Professor Severus Snape wird Sie morgen um sieben Uhr abholen. Da er nicht gerne im Ministerium gesehen wird, wäre es besser, wenn Sie draußen auf ihn warten."Salena nickte. „Sie kennen ihn ja bereits – er ist derjenige, der euch gefunden hat. Er wird auch der einzige mit mir sein, der über ihre wahre Herkunft bescheit weiß."Solon riss die Augen auf. Nicht der... er stellte sich die große schwarze Gestallt jetzt schon vor – total unfreundlich und mit einer Aura beseelt, die ihn sogar verrückt machte.  
  
Er sagte jedoch nichts. Er brachte einfach keinen Ton mehr hervor. Gerade hatte sich ihr Leben um hundertachtziggrad gewendet.  
  
Terra hörte auf zu hüpfen und ließ sich quietschend auf ihr Bett fallen.  
  
„In Hogwarts erzählen Sie besser nichts von Ihrer Herkunft. Sie kommen offiziell aus Amerika und haben ihr Studium gerade erst beendet. Deswegen werden Sie erst jetzt bei uns erscheinen."  
  
„Ja, ich denke das kann ich mir merken", sagte Salena lächelnd.  
  
„Sie werden am besten den Wildhüter noch zur Seite stehen, denn manch einer könnte misstrauisch werden, wenn sie nur einmal im Monat unterrichten." Salena nickte abermals, während Solon die Brauen hob. Einmal im Monat? Was hatte das denn zu bedeuten? „Sie, Solon, hatten eine schwere Krankheit – falls sie jemand danach fragt, warum Sie ihre Ausbildung nicht in Amerika bei ihren Verwandten beenden. Sie haben dort erst gar nicht das Schuljahr angefangen."Solon nickte wie seine Schwester. Mit Lügen hatte er keine Probleme.  
  
„Und Terra?", wandte sich Dumbledore an das lächelnde Mädchen. „Du kommst aus Amerika, hab ich Recht?"Sie grinste breit.  
  
„Recht haben Sie!", rief sie. „Meine Schwester ist mit dem Studium gerade erst fertig geworden und Solon war krank gewesen – deswegen ist er mit uns gekommen, da die Schule in Amerika ihn schon nicht mehr will – aber Hogwarts hat uns aufgenommen!"Dumbledore sah zufrieden aus - Solon eher verblüfft. Sie war sehr intelligent – für eine dreijährige. „Und warum komm ich mit?", setzte das kesse Mädchen noch hinzu.  
  
„Weil du meine Tochter bist", fuhr Salena dazwischen, bevor der Schulleiter etwas sagen konnte. „Und ich dich nicht alleine lassen will."Terra war begeistert.  
  
„Okay, Mama", rief sie, sprang erneut auf und warf sich in Salenas Arme.  
  
„Solon bleibt Ihr Bruder", sagte Dumbledore überlegend. „Ja, ich denke, dass dies ganz plausible Erklärungen sind. Den Rest können wir ja morgen klären."  
  
„Was ist mit den Namen?", fragte nun Solon. „Unser Nachname wird bekannt sein."  
  
„Das ist war – wie wäre es mit Solores?"  
  
„Ja – das klingt Tausend Mal besser, als Tatred", sagte Salena. „Also sind wir ab jetzt die Solorens!"  
  
„Nun, ich muss jetzt gehen", wechselte der Schulleiter das Thema. „In Hogwarts wartet noch so allerlei auf mich. Wir sehen uns ja morgen."Er reichte Salena die Hand und verabschiedete sich von ihr. Dann wandte er sich ab und wollte aus dem Zimmer verschwinden.  
  
„Ich danke Ihnen", rief Salena ihm noch hinterher. „Sie... Sie haben unsere Leben gerettet."Dumbledore drehte sich noch einmal um.  
  
„Sie brauchen mir nicht zu danken. Ich habe nur das getan, was ich für das Beste hielt."Damit verschwand er. Salena, Solon und selbst Terra starrten ihn nachdenklich hinterher.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Albus Dumbledore war wahrlich der einzige, der ihn als Freund betrachtete. Doch manchmal hatte er wirklich exzentrische Ideen. „Ich habe beschlossen die Tatreds hier her zu holen", hatte er gesagt und ihn dabei vielsagend gemustert. Er war bei Ihnen gewesen und er hatte auch ganz bestimmt den Jungen – Solon – gesehen. Da er der einzige Mensch war, der wusste, dass Severus einen Sohn hatte, musste er bestimmt einige Schlüsse aus der Ähnlichkeit des Jungen mit Severus gezogen haben.  
  
Klar, er hatte ihm die Umstände erklärt und um größte Diskretion gebeten, was die Herkunft der drei anging. Auch hatte er gesagt, dass sie von zwei Auroren bewacht wurden.  
  
Severus war regelrecht wütend geworden, als Dumbledore verkündete, dass er die drei abholen und sicher nach Hogwarts bringen sollte. Denn irgendetwas in seinem Inneren wehrte sich gegen die Vergangenheit und somit auch gegen seinen Sohn, der diese in Massen in sich tragen würde. Er erinnerte ihn an Anna und das könnte zu einem drastischen Problem werden. Was dachte sich Dumbledore überhaupt dabei? Für wen hielt er sich überhaupt? Messias? Der die Familie wieder zusammenbringen konnte? ‚Nein, Albus, so einfach ist das nicht', dachte er. Severus war kein Familienmensch mehr. Damals hatte er sich auf einen Sohn gefreut, doch jetzt... Er war so einem einsamen Schatten mutiert – und nun sollte er sich um einen Sohn kümmern? Das ging einfach nicht! Am besten war es, wenn er sich einfach so verhielt, als wäre überhaupt nichts mit Solon nein Mr. Tatred (er musste aufpassen, sie in der Öffentlichkeit auch wirklich als die Solorens anzusprechen). Irgendetwas schmerzte, als er an dessen Nachnamen dachte. Doch er verdrängte das Gefühl sofort. Er würde schon irgendwann eine Lösung finden und Annes Versprechen einlösen...  
  
Nun machte er sich auf den Weg zum Ministerium. Er saß in einer dunklen Pferdekutsche, die Dumbledore zu Verfügung gestellt hatte, da dieser wusste, wie sehr Severus Muggelautos verabscheute. Sie waren einfach zu klein für ihn. Die Vorhänge hatte er zugezogen. Er wollte seine Ruhe haben und nicht auch noch die Muggel betrachten müssen, die die Kutsche bestimmt mit großen Augen musterten.  
  
Mit verschränkten Armen saß er in der dunkelsten Ecke und ein Zuschauer hätte nur sein blasses Gesicht gesehen. Er bot einen recht unheimlichen Anblick. Und so sollte es auch sein. Die drei würden schon noch Respekt vor ihm bekommen.  
  
Irgendwann hielt die Kutsche an und der Fahrer verkündete, dass sie beim Ministerium angekommen seien.  
  
Severus erhob sich, strich seinen Umhang glatt und stieg aus. Ein kühler Wind fuhr durch seinen Umhang und brachte ihn zum wehen. Bald würde der Winter beginnen.  
  
Der Zaubertrankmeister sah sich um und resignierte, dass noch niemand anwesend war. ‚Unpünktliches Pack', dachte er. Er verschränkte die Arme und starrte auf das rote Kastenähnliche mit Fenster versehene ... Ding, wie hieß es doch gleich noch mal... Relletonkasten – was für ein schwachsinniger Name! Was man sich alles einfallen ließ, um ein gesamtes Ministerium, wo die größten Hohlköpfe aller Zauberer und Hexen arbeiteten, zu verbergen. Ein Relletonkasten! Von den Muggel abgekupfert! Wirklich... schwachsinnig.  
  
Als ihn diese Gedanken durch den Kopf rasten, regte sich etwas in dem ‚Relletonkasten' und bald erschienen drei Gestallten. Die kleinste hüpfte zu erst heraus und wollte gerade froh jauchzend auf die Kutsche zu springen, als sie Severus entdeckte. Sie blieb wie von einem Beinklammerfluch erfasst stehen und starrte ihn an. Severus hob missbilligend die Braue. Was erlaubte sich diese Göre überhaupt? War er denn ein Ausstellungsstück, dass man die ganze Zeit staunend umkreisen konnte. Die junge Miss Tatred drehte sich abrupt um und rannte auf die ältere Miss Tatred zu, die anscheinend noch ganz in Gedanken versunken war.  
  
„Salena!", rief das Mädchen. „Salena. Der Mann da! Er sieht aus wie Solon!" Severus wünschte sich am liebsten einen Knebel für das kleine Balg her. Miss Tatred sah auf und entdeckte Severus, der ungehalten auf sie zukam. Sie zuckte nur kurz zusammen, verzog jedoch keine Miene.  
  
„Wo bleiben Sie denn?", rief Severus barsch. „Ich habe Ihnen schon einmal gesagt, dass ich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit habe. Können Sie Ihre Brut nicht beisammen halten?"Miss Tatred maß ihn mit einem langen Blick.  
  
„Das Ministerium ist reichlich groß", sagte sie. „Und wir waren noch nie hier. Ich dachte, dass sie dafür Verständnis haben, Professor Snape." Dumbledore hatte ihr anscheinend seinen Namen verraten. Manchmal könnte er sich doch wirklich zurückhalten.  
  
„Dann wären Sie eher los gegangen", entgegnete Severus. Er wollte noch mehr sagen, doch in diesem Moment trat Solon – Mr. Tatred aus dem ‚Relletonkasten'. Er machte den Mund auf, anscheinend, um zu seiner Schwester etwas zu sagen, doch sein Blick blieb an Severus hängen. Sein Mund ging noch eine Nuance weiter auf.  
  
„Was starren Sie mich so an, Mr. Solores? Habe ich heute irgendetwas merkwürdiges an mir? Nun machen Sie endlich den Mund zu und kommen Sie!"Er wirbelte mit wehenden Umhang herum und ging wieder auf die Kutsche zu. Er konnte deutlich die Blicke von den Tatreds in seinem Nacken spüren, doch er drehte sich nicht um, um sie aufzuklären. Er war der einsame Verfechter – er brauchte keinen Sohn.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Solon starrte Severus Snape immer noch mit offenem Munde hinterher. Jetzt wusste er, was ihm so merkwürdig an ihn vorgekommen war: er sah ihm ähnlich! Und zwar gewaltig ähnlich! Augen, Haare, blase Haut – ja selbst die Nase! Solon schloss den Mund wieder.  
  
„Jetzt weiß ich wieder, an wen er mich erinnert", sagte Salena hinter ihm. Solon hörte, wie sie die Koffer über den Boden schleifte, doch er half ihr nicht. „Er erinnert mich an dich."Sie hatte es tonlos und ohne Gefühl ausgesprochen.  
  
Solon drehte sich zu ihr um.  
  
„An mich? Er erinnert dich also an mich? Dieser gefühlskalte Professor erinnert dich also an mich? Jetzt werde ich dir mal was sagen: Er ist kein bisschen wie ich!"Salena sah ihn nur mit nichtssagenden Blick an, während der Kutscher ihr das Gepäck abnahm und es oben verstaute.  
  
„Ist das jetzt dein Vater, Solon?", fragte Terra.  
  
„Nein!", zischte Solon giftig und Terra zuckte zusammen. „Dann hätte er mich nicht so angesprochen."Er wirbelte mit gleicher wehender Robe wie dieser Professor Snape herum und ging auf den Wagen zu. Er bereute es jedoch sogleich, als er alleine einstieg. Er sah ihn nicht gleich, doch ganz leicht konnte man das blasse Gesicht des Lehrers in einer dunklen Ecke ausmachen. Er setzte sich ihm diagonal gegenüber und schwieg verbissen. Snape würdigte ihn nicht einmal eines Blickes. Seine Augen konnte man eh nicht erkennen, doch er hatte sich nicht bewegt. Dieser Mann da sah ihm ähnlich, na und? Was sagte das schon aus? Er verspürte auch ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, wenn er in seiner Nähe stand, doch dass konnte auch bloß Einbildung sein. Tatred hatte ihm nie etwas von seinen Eltern erzählt und er hatte vermutete, dass diese vom dunklen Lord umgebracht wurden. Und das stimmte natürlich. ‚Du willst nur nicht, dass dein richtiger Vater dich verleugnet', zischte seine innere Stimme und er zuckte zusammen. ‚Schwachsinn', dachte er. ‚Dieser Mann sieht so aus wie ich – vielleicht sind wir verwand – aber wenn er mein Vater wäre, dann hätte er schon längst etwas gesagt.' Oder er war dazu nicht fähig, weil sein Herz zu Eis erfroren war.  
  
Die beiden schwiegen weiterhin und sagten keinen Ton. Letztendlich kamen auch Terra und Salena hinzu und er war nicht mehr allein mit diesem unheimlichen Mann.  
  
Salena musste sich neben den Professor setzen, was dieser wohl nicht so begrüßte. Salena verzog wie immer keine Miene und ermahnte Terra nur sich ordentlich hinzusetzen, da sie im Begriff war den Vorhang an ihrer Seite weg zu schieben, um nach draußen sehen zu können.  
  
„Ich will aber Muggel sehen", nörgelte sie.  
  
„Setz dich hin!"  
  
„Muggel sind uninteressant", sagte Solon zu ihr, um sie wieder zu versöhnen. Sie hatte sich mit verschränkten Armen Snape gegenüber gesetzt und schmollte nun. „Sie langweilen dich bestimmt nur – mich langweilen sie auch mit ihren komischen Erfindungen wie dieser... Relletonkasten, der ins Ministerium führt."Snape regte sich kurz, sagte aber nichts.  
  
„Das ist eine Telephonzelle, Solon", klärte ihn Salena auf. Unbewusst löste sie damit bei Snape allgemeine Verwirrung aus. „Damit können sich die Muggel über weite Entfernungen unterhalten."  
  
„Ja, ja", sagte Solon abwinkend. „Wirklich interessant."Er murmelte noch etwas von ‚Muggel sind doch abnormal' und verschränkte dann die Arme. Er ließ sie jedoch gleich wieder locker baumeln, als er feststellte, dass Snape sie ebenso verschränkt hatte.  
  
Die Fahrt verlief ohne weiter Ereignisse. Sie schwiegen die meiste Zeit und selbst von Terra kam kein Ton, da diese schmollte.  
  
Dann endlich erreichten sie den Bahnhof Kings Cross. Der Kutscher half ihnen beim Abladen und verabschiedete sich dann freundlich von ihnen. Snape hatte die ganze Zeit aus weiter Entfernung zugesehen und nicht einen Finger gerührt. Wenn dieser anscheinend wegschaute, musterte Solon ihn unauffällig, doch kaum warf er einen seiner buchstäblich stechenden Blicke auf den Lehrer, wandte der sich wieder um und sah ihm eiskalt in die Augen. Und er dachte, dass er kalte Augen besaß. Schnell wandte er seinen Blick wieder ab und half seinen Schwestern beim Aufladen auf den Gepäckträger. Aus den Augenwinkel maß er Snape mit einem kritischen Blick, denn der vertrieb sich, anstatt zu helfen, die Zeit damit jeden Muggel böse an zu starren, der an ihm vorbei ging.  
  
Als sie endlich die drei schweren Koffer verstaut hatten, gab Snape ein entnervtes „Folgen Sie mir"von sich und eilte voraus immer noch auf seine Rolle bedacht die Muggel ‚nieder zu starren'. Solon hob die Brauen über dieses Verhalten. Nicht einmal er, der die Muggel ebenfalls nicht richtig ausstehen konnte, maß sie mit giftigen Blicken. Er konnte sie nicht leiden, weil diese nicht zaubern konnten – nein, im Gegenteil. Er bewunderte sogar ihre Art ohne Zauberei umzugehen – Sie bauten Geräte, mit denen sie sich das Leben einfacher gestalteten, schufen leuchtende Fenster, die ganz ohne Zauberei funktionierten und sprachen über weite Entfernungen ganz ohne einen Kamin! Doch Solon mochte sie trotzdem nicht – die Geräte und die Gebäude, aus denen dunkle Rauschwaden aufstiegen, die sie schufen, zerstörten die Umwelt. Die Flüsse, Bäume und die Wiesen waren längst nicht mehr dass, was sie mal waren (zuweilen Solon eh nicht viel davon zu sehen bekommen hatte). Und noch dazu entwickelten diese Muggel auch immer hochentwickeltere metallische Gegenstände, mit denen sie sich selbst gegenseitig umbrachten. Reine Idiotie! Wo hatten diese Menschen nur ihr Hirn gelassen?  
  
Aber ‚niederstarren' tat er sie nie – denn nicht alle konnten etwas dafür. Doch als sie vor der Absperrung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn ankamen, von der Solon schon viel gelesen hatte, bemerkte er, dass gar keine Muggel mehr in der Nähe waren – des weiteren viel ich auf, dass sie alle, bis auf Salena, die, wie er jetzt erst mitbekam, vorbildliche Muggelkleidung trug, in auffälligen Umhängen herumliefen. Und zu seinem Entsetzen stellte er auch noch fest, dass er genau das gleiche trug, wie dieser Snape!  
  
Aber darüber konnte er später nachdenken. Die Hauptsache war, dass durch Snapes Starrerei keine Muggel mehr da waren, die sie beobachten konnte, wie sie plötzlich in einer Mauer verschwanden (AN.: Okay, ich weiß, übertrieben – doch was würdet ihr machen, wenn ein großer schwarz angezogener todgleicher Mann euch anstarrt, als würde er euch jeden Moment fressen – na?).  
  
Die scharlachrote Dampflok stand majestätisch da und erwartete sie schnaufend. Solons älteres Ebenbild lief zielstrebig auf einen Wagon zu und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort darin.  
  
„Hat der Kerl eigentlich schon mal etwas von helfen gehört?", fragte Solon sehr laut, in der Hoffnung der Lehrer würde es hören. Salena seufzte an seiner Seite.  
  
„Er ist ein noch komplexerer Fall als du", sagte sie. Sie starrte mit ausdruckslosen Augen auf die Tür, wo der Mann verschwunden war. Solon ging sofort in Drohhaltung.  
  
„Was soll das heißen?", zischte er. Salena sah ihn nur kurz an – mit Augen, hinter denen man nie die Wahrheit erkennen konnte – es sei denn, sie war verzweifelt. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn so ansah, gruselte es ihn – unwillentlich. Er würde es nie zugeben, doch sogar er schaffte es kaum ihren Blick stand zu halten.  
  
„Oh ist das nicht offensichtlich, Solon?", sagte sie und warf die Hände in die Luft.  
  
„Ich sehe gar nichts", kam es kalt zurück. Salena zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich dem Gepäck zu.  
  
„Ich sehe nur, dass du dich verleugnest", flüsterte sie und es klang – traurig? Solon zog die Brauen hoch, doch er konnte einfach nichts entgegensetzen. So beschloss er seinen Schwestern mit dem Gepäck zu helfen.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Severus, der wieder am Fenster saß, hatte ihre Auseinandersetzung deutlich gehört. ‚Ich sehe nur, dass du dich verleugnest.' Diese Worte gingen ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Anscheinend schien dieser junge Mann auch so ein Sturkopf wie er zu sein. Severus lächelte zynisch. Das würde ein Spaß werden – wenn der Junge auf die Schule ging, dann konnte er ihm gehörig die Ohren waschen und Punkte nur wegen ihm abziehen. Wegen übertriebener Ähnlichkeit mit dem Zaubertrankprofessor... ‚Ach nein, jetzt gibst du es zu', zischte die Stimme in seinem Inneren.  
  
„Halt die Klappe", sagte er laut. Er hatte keine Lust sich wieder Selbstzweifel anhören zu müssen. Er wusste nur eins: Der Junge war ein Tatred, er mochte ihn genauso wenig wie seine anderen Schüler und er würden auch wie seine anderen Schüler behandeln – sobald er einer war. Gleichzeitig kam ihm jedoch die Frage auf, in welches Haus Mr. Tatred wohl kommen würde. Wahrscheinlich Gryffindor, schloss er bitter. Der dunkle Lord hatte ihn ja als Todesser verweigert. Er mochte seine Gründe haben, auch wenn er verrückt war.  
  
Die Tür zum Abteil ging auf und die kleine Nervensäge von einer Tatred kam fröhlich hereingehüpft. Severus unterdrückte den Wunsch lauthals auf zu stöhnen. Hatte er denn nirgends seine Ruhe? Sie sah ihn mit großen braunen Kulleraugen an.  
  
„Onkel?", piepste sie. Severus riss die Augen auf. Was erlaubte sich die Göre eigentlich?  
  
„Was?", zischte er mit soviel Boshaftigkeit, dass selbst Voldemort erst einmal zusammengezuckt wäre. Doch dieses verdammte Gör ließ sich einfach nicht beeindrucken.  
  
„Warum schaust du so grimmig?"Jetzt duzte diese Tatred ihn auch noch! Er öffnete wütend den Mund, um etwas entgegen zu setzen, als eine andere Stimme in das Abteil hereinwehte.  
  
„Terra, dass heißt Sie und Professor Snape!"Eindeutig Miss Tatred. Er hatte gar nicht gedacht, dass diese Frau so kalt sein konnte – denn so klang sie eindeutig. Sie erschien mit einem Koffer im Abteil. Ein Lichtstrahl der Sonne fiel auf ihr Haar und ließ es feurig aufleuchten – doch die Strahlen der Sonne verloren sich in den schwarzen Augen, als ob sie einfach von ihnen aufgesaugt wurden. „Und außerdem fragt man so etwas nicht. Das ist die persönliche Angelegenheit von Professor Snape."Die kleine Miss Tatred zog einen Schmollmund und murmelte etwas von ‚gemein', doch unter dem ruhigen kalten Blick ihrer Schwester vermochte sie nichts zu sagen. Sie wartete, bis das Mädchen sich hingesetzt hatte und wandte sich dann an Severus, der mühe hatte seine Dankbarkeit nicht auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern. „Entschuldigen Sie meine Schwester", sagte sie förmlich. Diese Frau hatte wenigstens gleich Respekt vor ihm – doch nicht aus Angst, wie die anderen. „Ihre Mutter starb zu früh, um ihr Benehmen bei zu bringen und ich war stetig am Studieren."  
  
„Und Ihr Bruder besitzt ebenso keine, und konnte es ihr deswegen nicht beibringen", setzte Severus den Satz mit zynischen Unterton fort. Zu seiner Überraschung antwortete Miss Tatred: „So kann man meinen, ja."Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche, als wäre nichts geschehen und betrachtete ihn kurz. „Warum mir das nicht früher eingefallen ist", murmelte sie und richtete dann den Stab auf den Koffer. „Wingardium Leviosa!"Der Koffer erhob sich in Lüfte und wurde von Miss Tatred zu der Gepäckablage über dem Fenster gelenkt. In dem Moment kam ihr Bruder mit den restlichen Koffern herein. Er sah aus, als ob man ihm gerade einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasst hatte und sah seine Schwester schief an.  
  
„Ich habe also kein Benehmen", flüsterte er mit bedrohlichen Unterton, bei dem Severus sich Mühe gab nicht zusammen zu zucken. Klang sonst nicht immer er so?  
  
„Durchaus", antwortete Miss Tatred schulterzuckend. Severus fand diese Frau von Mal zu Mal sympathischer. Sie richtete den Zauberstab auf die anderen beiden Koffer und ließ sie ebenfalls auf die Gepäckablage schweben.  
  
Der junge Mr. Tatred sah sie zornfunkelnd an. Severus kannte diese Haltung. Er stand kurz vor einem Wutausbruch.  
  
„Weißt du", begann der Junge, „manchmal könnte ich wegen deiner Art, wie du mit mir umgehst..."Er verstummte, als ihn nicht nur Salena mit dunklen schwarzen ausdruckslosen ansah sondern auch Severus.  
  
„Ja?", fragte Salena. Mr. Tatred sah jedoch an ihr vorbei und blickte in Severus Augen. Er öffnete den Mund während Severus dem Drang noch gerade rechtzeitig widerstand – die Augen des Jungen waren wirklich wie die seinen und das einzige, was er mit seiner Schwester gemein hatte. Nur beherrschte er den Blick noch nicht so Recht, da er ihn schnell wieder von Severus abwandte.  
  
„Sei nicht gleich beleidigt", sagte Salena versöhnlicher. „Ich mein es nicht so. Aber es stimmt irgendwie. Du hast keinen Respekt vor anderen." Tatred machte den Mund erneut auf, um etwas zu entgegnen, doch er schien es sich wohl anders zu überlegen und schloss ihn gleich wieder.  
  
„Vielleicht hast du ja Recht, aber ich finde es besser, als mich bei jedem ein zu schleimen."Die Mundwinkel von Miss Tatred huschten kurz nach oben, was wohl ein Lächeln darstellen sollte, doch es verblasste wieder viel zu schnell.  
  
„Nun setz dich hin und tu nicht so", sagte sie. „Du kennst mich."  
  
„Manchmal glaube ich das eher nicht", murmelte der Junge sich schräg gegenüber von Severus niederlassend und darauf bedacht ihn nicht an zu sehen.  
  
Die ersten Stunden der Fahrt gingen ruhig voran. Dann und wann spürte Severus die Blicke von Tatred auf sich, doch dieser sah nicht lange hin. Schon wenn Severus sich regte, spürte man förmlich, wie der Junge zusammenzuckte und wieder wegsah. Das Mädchen sagte keinen Ton, denn es war zu sehr beschäftigt die vorbeirauschenden Bäume zu beobachten. Vielleicht lag es auch an der Erziehung des alten Tatred.  
  
Es passierte nichts ereignisvolles. Dann und wann unterhielten sich Miss Tatred und ihr Bruder und auch die kleine Göre konnte manchmal mitmischen. Severus jedoch war darauf bedacht, dass er keinen Ton sagte, nur manchmal einen bissigen Kommentar hinzufügte und sich dadurch noch unbeliebter bei seinem Ebenbild machte. Die Individuen des weiblichen Geschlechtes schienen verdammt immun gegen seine Sticheleien zu sein. Sie würden ihn noch kennen lernen! Obwohl er gar nicht mehr so sicher war, ob er wirklich Miss Tatred vergraulen wollte.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Solon hatte sich das Büro Dumbledores genug angesehen. Das Klicken und Surren aus allen Ecken und Enden lenkte seine kleine Schwester mehr ab, als ihn. Sie war schon seit der Ankunft in Hogwarts zapplig geworden, hatte jedem – wirklich jedem – Gegenstand erstaunte Blicke zugeworfen und war stehen geblieben, um es ausgiebig betrachten und sogar zu betasten. Als sich einer dieser Gegenstände jedoch als Professor Flitwick, der Lehrer für Zauberkünste, herausgestellt hatte, ließ sie lieber die Finger davon. Der arme kleine Mann hatte mit nachdenklicher Miene vor einem schief hängenden Bild gestanden, wo ein verhunzelter Zauberer verzweifelt versuchte sich an der malerischen Wiese festzuklammern, um nicht ab zu rutschen. Vor dem Bild hatte Flitwick mehr denn je einer Statue geglichen und durch sein Aussehen war Terra natürlich neugierig geworden. Zum Glück war der Professor nicht wie Snape, der Terra wahrscheinlich sofort im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes verflucht hätte. Dieser befand sich immer noch bei ihnen. Er saß mit grimmiger Miene auf einer der Sessel, der Dumbledore für sie alle herbeigezaubert hatte. Er tat so, als ob ihn das alles nichts anginge. Solon riss angestrengt den Blick von dem Professor. Er musste aufhören immer noch nach Ähnlichkeiten zu suchen. Wenn dieser Mann sein Vater wäre, dann hätte er es ihm schon längst gesagt.  
  
Dumbledore besprach gerade mit Salena ihre Stelle als Lehrerin. Woher der Mann nur wusste, dass Salena in der Hinsicht sehr gebildet war, da sie das Fach studiert hatte? Solon zuckte mit den Schultern. Es blieb wohl ein Rätsel. Der Lehrer für Verteidigung hatte die dumme Eigenschaft ein Werwolf zu sein und einmal im Monat auszufallen, wo ihn Salena übernehmen sollte. Außerdem durfte sie ihm assistieren, wenn er Hilfe benötigte. Ein weiteres Rätsel, warum Dumbledore so jemanden überhaupt einstellte.  
  
Als Dumbledore und Salena auch die Sache mit den Räumen geklärt hatten (Salena und Terra bekamen eine Wohnung in den Kerkern zugesprochen, da leider nur noch dort Räume frei waren – Snape hatte dabei geschaut, als ob gerade die Welt über ihm zusammengebrochen wäre), fragte nun Solon, wo er denn nun hin solle.  
  
„Nun, dass", begann Dumbledore und rückte seine Halbmondbrille zurecht, „wird der sprechende Hut klären."Solon riss die Augen auf.  
  
„Der was?", fragte er tonlos. Er meinte das entnervte Augenleiern seines zukünftigen Tränkeprofessors, wie er vorhin erfahren hatte, zu sehen.  
  
Dumbledore stand auf und ging zu einem Regal, in dem noch mehr komische Geräte, ein Haufen Bücher und ein – alter zerschlissener Hut lagen. Terra, die sowieso nicht mehr aus dem Staunen heraus kam, betrachtete den Hut mit Telleraugen, als ihn Dumbledore herunterholte und der begann etwas über Häuser von Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff zu erzählen. Nach dem er fertig war, verlangte Terra Zugabe, während Solon wieder in ein lässige Haltung verfallen war.  
  
„Ich denke, es ist das beste, Sie in eine der Abschlussklassen zu stecken – in welche, überlassen wir den Hut."Mit diesen Worten setzte er Solon den Hut auf, der ihm sofort über die Augen rutschte. ‚Hm, sehr viel Wissen hier drin', murmelte eine Stimme in seinen Ohren. Sie erinnerte ihn an den Hut. ‚Ich könnte dich nach Ravenclaw stecken, doch sehe ich da auch Verschlagenheit, einen Drang sich durchzusetzen, List und Tücke – Slytherin wäre hier angemessen. Hm, schwierig – sehr schwierig.' Solon war es egal, wo er hin kam. Er wollte es nur ziemlich schnell hinter sich bringen. Das gab dem Hut den Anstoß. ‚Nun, wenn dass so ist, dann stecke ich dich nach SLYTHERIN!' Nicht nur er zuckte zusammen, als der Hut die Worte laut ausrief. Solon wurde der Hut wieder abgenommen und er sah, wie Terra zum Direktor hinlief und den Hut unbedingt ausprobieren wollte. Doch er hatte auch Snape beobachtet, seinen Hauslehrer (Dumbledore hatte die Solorens freundlicherweise aufgeklärt), dessen Gesicht um einige Nuancen blässer als sonst geworden waren. Er hatte mit ihm wohl doch einiges gemein, wie er sich schmerzhaft eingestand. Vielleicht sollte er ihn darauf ansprechen, doch das besaß viel Zeit.  
  
„GRYFFINDOR!"Solon wirbelte herum. Terra streifte sich grinsend den Hut ab, den der alte Schuldirektor lächelnd entgegennahm.  
  
„Gryffindor, Gryffindor", rief Terra. „Ich bin eine Gryffindor. Ätsch, Slytherin!"Solon hob eine Braue. War sie nicht noch etwas zu jung für den Unterricht. Dumbledore legte eine Hand auf Terras Schulter.  
  
„Ich denke, es ist egal, in welches Haus dein Bruder geht, nicht?", sagte er und Terra nickte sofort gehorsam. „Leider werden wirklich die Rivalitäten zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin großgeschrieben"– ein kurzes Funkeln in Snapes Richtung – „Aber vielleicht gibt sich das irgendwann."  
  
„Warum haben Sie Terra in ein Haus eingeteilt?", fragte Salena nun.  
  
„Nun, ich habe mir gedacht, dass sich die Kleine langweilen wird. Wenn sie Lust hat, kann sie ruhig dem Unterricht der Erstklässler in Gryffindor beiwohnen."Ein kaltes „Was"schoss durch den Raum. Niemand, auch diejenigen, die ihn noch nicht lange kannten, brauchte hin zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass es von Snape kam.  
  
Solon sah, dass das Gesicht seines Zaubertränkelehrers wutverzerrt war.  
  
„Direktor, sie ist drei!"Er sah Dumbledore an wie einen Verrückten. Der schmunzelte nur. „Sie wird die anderen nur im Unterricht stören! In meinen Unterricht dulde ich..."  
  
„Das denke ich nicht, Severus", sagte Dumbledore immer noch lächelnd. „Sie soll ja nur beiwohnen – nicht mitmachen."Er wandte sich an Terra. „Der Unterricht ist leider nur etwas für Elfjährige. Wenn du dich benimmst, kannst du ja bei den Gryffindors reinschnuppern. Aber nur, wenn du keinen Mucks von dir gibst und die anderen nicht störst."Terra sah überglücklich aus.  
  
„Danke, Großvater!", rief sie.  
  
„Terra!", rief Salena, doch als sie sah, wie Dumbledore regelrecht gerührt war, unterließ sie jeglichen weiteren Kommentar. Hauptsache, sie nannte ihn nicht Weihnachtsmann.  
  
„Severus", sagte Dumbledore. „Begleite die drei bitte in ihre Räume und erklär den Jungen alles."Snape erhob sich schwungvoll. Er schien mit dieser Aufgabe nicht zufrieden zu sein.  
  
Terra folgte ihm fröhlich hüpfend, während Solon sich Zeit ließ – als Snape außer Reichweite war, drehte er sich um.  
  
„Professor Dumbledore", begann er. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie meine dreiste Frage, aber wer ist dieser Mensch?"Dumbledores Blick wurde Ernst.  
  
„Ihre Frage ist nicht dreist und in meinen Augen – so wie ich Sie mir ansehe – durchaus berechtigt. Doch können Sie das nicht von mir erfahren, sondern nur von Professor Snape persönlich."Solon schluckte. Ihm wurde schon ganz flau im Magen, wenn er nur daran dachte. Dann nickte er.  
  
„Ich denke auch, dass ich besser ihn fragen sollte..."Mit der Gewissheit, dass Dumbledore anscheinend mehr wusste, als er, drehte er sich und folgte Terra, die anscheinend nicht Snape alleine ausgeliefert sein wollte. Salena murmelte noch einmal ein leises danke und ‚die finden sich', womit sie kundtat, dass sie ebenfalls mehr wusste, als er wissen wollte.  
  
*  
  
Die Kerker waren dunkel und feucht. Ganz wie in alten Zeiten. Solon sah sich bissig um. Nur Fackeln beleuchteten den dunklen Gang. Ihre Schritte halten an den Wänden wider und vermischten sich mit den Tropfgeräuschen. Terra war schweigsam geworden – nicht erstaunt schweigsam, sondern betrübt schweigsam. Es erinnerte sie alles an ihr ehemaliges Zuhause.  
  
Snape blieb vor einer Holztür stehen, die Ausnahmsweise kunstvoll verziert war und gar nicht in die ordentlich dunklen Gänge der Kerker hineinpassten.  
  
„Das ist Ihr Zimmer", knirschte Snape zu Salena. Die nickte nur. „Das Passwort ist ‚Schlangenfreund'."Kaum sprach er es aus, da sprang auch schon die Tür auf und gab den Blick in einen hell beleuchteten Raum frei. Überall hingen Kerzen, die das triste des Kerkers überdeckten.  
  
„Wo wohnen Sie?", fragte Salena, als wäre es etwas ganz Belangloses. Snape sah aus, als wollte er etwas giftiges entgegnen, doch dann besann er sich und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger den Gang entlang.  
  
„Letzte Tür", knurrte er und in seiner Stimme lag unmissverständlich etwas, das Solon sagte, das seine Schwester den Zaubertrankmeister besser nicht aufsuchen sollte.  
  
Salena nickte abermals – ungerührt. Sie sah Snape noch einmal mit dunklen Augen an – sein Gesicht hatte einen verbiesterten Ausdruck angenommen – und sagte dann zu Solon: „Du kannst mich jederzeit aufsuchen – ich bin schließlich deine Schwester."  
  
„Geht klar", sagte Solon nur. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, um den Augenblick, in dem er mit Snape allein sein würde, herauszögern, doch Salena verschwand schon in ihrem Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Eine Minute starrte er sie an. Ein Räuspern riss ihn aus seiner Starre.  
  
„Ich beiße nicht", flüsterte Snape gefährlich – es klang eher, als würde er sich selbst widersprechen. „Sie brauchen sich nicht an den Rockzipfel ihrer Schwester zu hängen."  
  
„Tu ich nicht!", kam es eiskalt zurück und diesmal musterte Solon ihn mit dem gleichen Blick, wie Snape es tat. „Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen." Snape hob die Brauen, was unmissverständlich bedeutete: ‚Das denkst auch nur du!'. Solon sah ihn jedoch nur grimmig an.  
  
Snape wandte sich von ihm ab.  
  
„Folgen Sie mir", sagte er gefährlich ruhig. Solon trottet ihm hinterher und überlegte fieberhaft, was er sagen sollte. Snape würde bestimmt nicht fragen. Immer weniger wünschte er sich, dass dieser Mensch sein Vater war.  
  
Kurz vor einer feuchten Steinwand blieben sie stehen. Anscheinend der Eingang. Snape holte Luft, um das Passwort auszusprechen, doch Solon unterbrach ihn.  
  
„Äh, Professor Snape, Sir?", fragte er und verfluchte seine Unsicherheit. Sonst war er doch nicht so.  
  
„Was?", giftete sein Gegenüber, was die Augenbrauen bedrohlich gesenkt hatte.  
  
„Ich... äh... wollte... wollte Sie fragen..."  
  
„Nun führen Sie sich nicht auf wie ein Teenager, der eine Liebeserklärung abgeben will! Das ist doch lächerlich!"Solon verzog trotzig den Mund. „Also?", fragte Snape.  
  
„Vergessen Sies", brach es kalt aus Solon hervor und er wandte sich ab. Snape sagte glücklicherweise nichts darauf und nannte das Passwort (Dunkelheit). Die Wand glitt auf und gab den Blick auf den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum frei. 


	3. Vorsicht ist geboten

AN.: Äh, für die, die, die (oh dreimal die) ersten beiden Kapitel schon gelesen haben und jetzt sich wundern, warum Solon auf einmal den Nachnamen Solores nennt: Ich hab was umgeändert. Er heißt ja immer noch Tatred, doch Solores ist sein Deckname. Das soll seinen beide Schwestern schützen, denn sie sind ja Todesser, von denen der Lord Loyalität verlangt (zumindest von Salena) Dumbledore lässt sie von zwei Auroren beschützen, hat Salena nur zum Schein eingestellt und die drei wissen nix mehr von Phönixorden – ich hielt das für logischer. Jetzt kommen sie zum Schein aus Amerika und Terra gibt sich als Tochter von Salena aus... es ändert sich nichts weiter an der Handlung, doch könnte es Verwirrend sein, wenn es hier im nächsten Kapitel erwähnt wird.  
  
Ah so – Blaise ist bei mir männlich, obwohl im ersten Band gesagt wird „während Blaise Zabini zu eine*r* Slytherin gemacht wurde."Aber ich für die Geschichte wäre mir ein junger Mann lieber, als ein junges Mädchen, also hab ich ihn/sie kurzerhand in einen Jungen verwandelt. Außerdem klingt Blaise sowieso eher männlich...  
  
Danke danke an Little Lion und Cardie für die netten Reviews *freu* Hab mich gleich aufgemacht, Düstere Musik eingeworfen und angefangen Severus' Sicht zu schreiben, die noch zum Ende des Kapitels gefehlt hat. Ich hoffe, es gefällt *g*  
  
Vorsicht ist geboten  
  
Die Gespräche verstummten, als die Beiden den Raum betraten. Dafür gab es drei Gründe: Snape sah ziemlich zornig aus, er hatte einen Neuen mitgebracht und der Neue sah aus, wie sein jüngeres Double.  
  
Solon sah sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen um. Warum hatte er sich nicht für Ravenclaw entschieden?  
  
„Mr. Malfoy!", hörte er Snape blaffen und er zuckte zusammen. Er kannte diesen Namen...  
  
Ein großer silberblonder Junge mit eiskalten grauen Augen, folgte dieser Aufforderung. Er erhob sich aus einem der grünen Ledersessel und kam auf sie zu. Er warf die ganze Zeit interessierte Blicke zwischen ihm und den Zaubertranklehrer hin und her.  
  
„Zeigen Sie ihm alles!", zischelte Snape seinem Schüler zu. „Ich habe noch zu tun!"Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, wirbelte er herum und verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Die anwesenden Schüler starrten ihm wie vom Donner gerührt hinterher. Solon sah ihm ebenfalls nach, doch er fragte sich eher, wie er Snape am besten darauf ansprechen konnte, warum er ihm so ähnlich sah... ‚Oh Gott! Das klingt ja absolut idiotisch, hirnrissig...' Seine Gedanken wurden von einem etwas überheblichen Räuspern unterbrochen. Langsam drehte sich Solon um und blickte dem jungen Malfoy ins Gesicht. Im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte immer noch eine unnatürliche Stille.  
  
„Was?", fragte Solon ungehalten in die Runde. „Was starrt ihr mich so an? Hab ich was an der Nase oder so?"  
  
„Es ist etwas ganz natürliches bei Schülern jemanden an zu starren, der dem Hauslehrer ziemlich ähnlich ist", schnarrte Malfoy. Musste er denn genauso reden, wie sein Vater? Solon sah ihn direkt an und merkte, dass Malfoy ihn ziemlich genau musterte.  
  
„Mein Name ist Solon Solores", sagte er dann, um alle Zweifel über Bord zu werfen. Die Slytherins starrten ihn jedoch, bis auf Malfoy, immer noch an wie eine Erscheinung. Solon stöhnte entnervt auf.  
  
„Nun hört auf mich an zu starren, als sei ich dieser Voldemort persönlich!" Das wirkte. Einige Slytherins zuckten zusammen, andere bekamen einen leeren Blick und kehrten wieder zu ihren üblichen Beschäftigungen zurück. Solon atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
„Und du...", wandte er sich an Malfoy.  
  
„Draco Malfoy", sagte der Junge langsam. Irgendetwas gefiel Solon an dem Blick nicht. Er konnte ihn einfach nicht deuten. „Du solltest nicht gleich so viel Wind machen, wenn du hier auftauchst. Wir Slytherins mögen das nicht."Etwas merkwürdiges loderte in Dracos Augen auf. War es Macht?  
  
„Und ich mag es nicht angegafft zu werden", zischte Solon gleich einer Schlange. Draco brachte ein schiefes Lächeln zu Stande.  
  
„Du gefällst mir", sagte er. „Ich stelle dich den anderen vor und dann zeig ich dir alles, auch wenn ich eigentlich besseres zu tun habe."Draco wandte sich um und bedeutete ihm zu folgen. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Wollte der Kerl sich einschleimen? Das würde ein Malfoy nicht schaffen!  
  
Während Draco ihm jeden einzelnen Siebtklässler vorstellte – unter ihnen zwei feiste dicke Dumpfbacken, mit dem Aussehen von Gorillas, die Solon sofort unter ‚abwertend' stempelte – schweiften seine Gedanken ab. Er merkte gar nicht mehr, dass einige Slytherins ihn fast ehrfürchtig ansahen und andere wiederum ihn wie einen unerwünschten Rivalen musterten. Er dachte an den Tag, an den er Lucius Malfoy getroffen hatte.  
  
Solon hatte damals mit seiner Schwester Terra in der Stube gesessen – er versuchte ihr gerade das Lispeln ab zu gewöhnen – als sein Ziehvater mit einem Mann, dessen silberweiße Haare locker hinter ihm herwehten, eingetreten war. Solon brauchte damals nicht einmal das „Verschwinde!"von seinem Vater zu hören. Er war schon eher aufgestanden und wollte sich mit samt seiner Schwester an den beiden Männern – ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen – vorbeidrücken. Doch ein Stock hatte ihn zurückhalten. Er wäre damals fast gegen das Stück Holz geprallt, denn es war sehr plötzlich erschienen. Ganz langsam hatte er sich umgedreht und nach oben in die eiskalten Augen gesehen. Seine Schwester war schon längst nach draußen gerannt. Ein hinterhältiges Lächeln hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht gebildet.  
  
„Du siehst ihm tatsächlich sehr ähnlich."Noch mehr Häme kehrte in sein Gesicht ein, als Solon mit einem ebenso durchdringenden und deutlich abneigenden Blick zurückgestarrt hatte. „Und zwar ziemlich ähnlich."Solon hatte nichts gesagt – hatte nur dem Lachen gelauscht, in das die beiden Männer einstimmten. Den hämischen hinterhältigen Lachen, was sich tief in sein Gedächtnis einbrannte. Malfoy hatte ihn noch immer lachend aus der Stube hinausgestoßen und ihm im Ungewissen gelassen. Nicht, dass er sich damals dazu herabgelassen hätte so jemanden aus zu fragen.  
  
„Hörst du überhaupt zu?", zischte eine verärgerte Stimme, die Solon sofort als die von Draco interpretierte. Er stand gerade vor den letzten der Slytherins, Blaise Zabini. Und Draco hatte sich gerade über irgendetwas ausgelassen. Nur was, das wusste er nicht.  
  
„Ich war kurz abweisend", sagte Solon und gab sich nicht sonderlich Mühe schuldbewusst aus zu sehen.  
  
„Ich habe dir gerade etwas über die ... Gryffindors erklärt."Das Wort ‚Gryffindor' spie er regelrecht aus. Solon hob die Brauen. Auch Blaise' Gesicht hatte sich verfinstert.  
  
„Ach – ihr mögt sie nicht?", fragte er fast hämisch.  
  
„Nein, wie kommst du nur darauf", setzte Draco sarkastisch entgegen. „Natürlich – sie sind mit ihrem heiligen Potter doch das letzte."Abermals sah ihn Solon ungläubig an.  
  
„Ich bild mir erst meine eigene Meinung", sagte er herablassend. „Dürfte ich dann sehen, wo ich schlafen kann?"Blaise starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an, während Dracos Lippen sich kräuselten. Anscheinend überlegte er, ob er etwas entgegensetzen sollte. Doch dann ließ er es lieber bleiben.  
  
„Folge mir", sagte er kurz angebunden. Er wirbelte herum und ging mit energischen Schritt auf eine Treppe zu. Solon folgte ihm – nicht ohne zu merken, dass Blaise ihn eher nachdenklich, als erschrocken oder gar furchtsam musterte. Doch er hatte keine Lust über diese Nichtigkeit nach zu denken. Draco war schon in den Gängen hinter der Treppe verschwunden. Solon eilte hinterher. Er wusste, dass er unhöflich war und sich gerade Feinde einhandelte, doch das störte ihn in dieser Situation nicht gerade. So etwas hatte ihm noch nie gestört.  
  
Solon vermutete Draco hinter einer geöffneten Tür. Beim Reingehen konnte er ein Schildchen mit Aufschrift ‚Siebtklässler' erhaschen, was ihm seine Vermutung sofort bestätigte.  
  
Draco hockte vor einem Bett – anscheinend seines – und wühlte in seinem Koffer. Solon musterte ihn auch noch mal von hinten genauer. Seine silberblonden Haare waren schulterlang und fielen ihm ins Gesicht, dass so aussah, als ob er angestrengt etwas zurückhalten wollte. Wahrscheinlich Wut gegen Solon, weil dieser die Frechheit besessen hatte ihn einfach ins Wort zu fallen.  
  
Solon war sich sicher, dass Draco hier so eine Art Führungsperson darstellte.  
  
„Dein Bett ist das, wo dein Koffer drauf liegt", sagte Draco mit einem unfreundlichen Unterton. Er sah ihn nicht an, während er sprach und wühlte weiter in seinem Koffer.  
  
Solon antwortete nicht und lief mit bedachten Schritten auf sein Bett zu, wobei er sich umschaute. In dem viereckigen dunklen Raum standen fünf Himmelbetten, die in silbergrünen Farben eine gewisse Erhabenheit aber auch Düsternis ausstrahlten. Die Wände funkelten etwas unter dem Licht der Fackeln, die den Schlafsaal ein wenig erhellten. Ein winziges Fenster gegenüber der Tür gewährte ihnen einen kleinen Blick nach draußen.  
  
Solon ließ sich stöhnend auf sein Bett fallen. ‚So schwarz, wie meine Seele', stellte er fest. ‚Wollte ich nicht lernen zu lachen?'  
  
„Hast du irgendein Problem damit ein Slytherin zu sein, Solores?"Die schnarrende Stimme Dracos befand sich ganz in der Nähe. Solon richtete sich auf und stützte sein Gesicht auf seinen Händen ab. Der Malfoyjunge stand genau vor ihm und hatte die Arme verschränkt.  
  
„Nun – man starrt mich an wie einen Flubbwurm, der soeben beschlossen hat zu sprechen – ist das Grund genug?"Draco behielt seine defensive Haltung bei.  
  
„Du bist für meinen Geschmack etwas zu – ungehobelt. In Slytherin herrschen Regeln und die hast du zu beachten."Solon lächelte hinterhältig und nagelte Draco mit seinen Blicken fest – was dieser nicht gerade gut aufnahm. Man spürte regelrecht die schleichende Unsicherheit, die von dem Slytherin Besitz ergriff. Solon wusste es nicht, doch sonst war es Draco immer gewesen, der seine Gegenüber mit einem hämische Lächeln traktiert hatte.  
  
„Ich nehme an, dass das deine Regeln sind, was?"Malfoy wurde rot vor Zorn.  
  
„Du wagst es..."  
  
„Lass es!", unterbrach ihn Solon. „Mir ist es egal, wer hier das Sagen hat. Ich werde deine Autorität schon nicht untergraben. Hauptsache ihr haltet mich aus allen heraus und zwingt mich nicht bei irgend etwas mit zu machen – dann kann ich sehr ungemütlich werden."Das Funkeln in Solons Augen verriet Draco, dass er die Wahrheit sprach.  
  
Er starrte Solon für einen kurzen Moment zornfunkelnd an und suchte anscheinend nach Worten. Der ruhige durchleuchtende Blick Solons ließ ihn jedoch keine finden. Er starrte Solon noch einmal durchdringend an – versuchte wahrscheinlich überlegener auszusehen – dann gab er es auf, wirbelte herum und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Solon legte sich wieder auf sein Bett und schloss die Augen. Draco war nicht, wie sein Vater.  
  
*  
  
Solon fluchte über sich selbst, als er aus dem leeren Gemeinschaftsraum eilte, um in die große Halle zu gelangen. Hätte er sich doch nur mit Umziehen beeilt. Dann bräuchte er jetzt nicht verzweifelt nach einem Ausgang aus den düsteren Kerkern suchen.  
  
Nebenbei zupfte er an seinem Slytherinumhang herum, dessen Ärmel viel zu lang und zu weit waren. Er sah aus, wie eine Fledermaus, wenn er den Arm hob. Da er jedoch damit beschäftigt war seinen Umhang zu richten, merkte er nicht, wohin er lief. Letztendlich wäre er fast gegen eine Mauer gestoßen.  
  
„Verdammt", murmelte Solon mit dem Fuß aufstampfend, wobei seine hergerichteten Ärmel wieder nach unten fielen und seine Hände verdeckten.  
  
Er drehte sich um und lief den Gang zurück. Um diese Ärmel konnten sich die Hauselfen kümmern, wenn er vom Essen wieder kam.  
  
Solon beschleunigte seine Schritte. Er war schon reichlich spät dran und außerdem machte ihn der Geruch von Schwefel und Moder fast wahnsinnig.  
  
Als er wieder an seinem Ausgangspunkt angelangt war, beschloss er einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen – er wusste, dass er hoch musste. Vorhin hatte er die Treppe noch nicht gesehen, doch nun schien sie ihn regelrecht an zu grinsen. Vielleicht hatte ihm irgendjemand einen Streich gespielt.  
  
Solon runzelte die Stirn und wollte gerade die Treppen zur frischen Luft erklimmen, als ein schneidiges „Mr. Solores!"hinter ihm ertönte. Solon unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Wie ungerecht konnte die Welt eigentlich noch sein? Er biss sich auf die Lippe, atmete tief durch und wandte sich dann um.  
  
Severus Snape stand ihm mit verschränkten Armen und einem gefährlichen Gesichtsausdruck gegenüber. Seine Brauen hatten sich automatisch zusammen gezogen und seine Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt.  
  
„Was zum Teufel suchen Sie noch hier unten?", fragte sein Lehrer und beugte sich zu ihm herab. Da Solon diesen Gesichtsausdruck nur all zu gut kannte, wagte er lieber nicht etwas schnippisches zu erwidern. Stattdessen sagte er wahrheitsgetreu, doch nicht ohne einem genervten Unterton: „Ich habe mich verlaufen!"Er wollte noch hinzu setzen, ob man das nicht sehe – doch das war besser nicht angebracht. Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem hämischen Lächeln.  
  
„So, Sie haben sich also verlaufen – und wieso sind Sie nicht ihren Mitschülern gefolgt, wenn Sie wissen, dass sie sich noch nicht auskennen? Überheblichkeit?"  
  
„Nein, Sir", knirschte Solon verhalten ruhig. „Sie waren schon weg – es war niemand mehr da, dem ich hinter her rennen konnte."In seiner Stimme wallte deutlich Zorn mit. Wie ähnlich ihn dieser Mensch auch sah – er hasste es, wenn ihn jemand respektlos behandelte.  
  
„Dann beeilen Sie sich das nächste Mal gefälligst, wenn Sie wissen, dass sie erwartet werden! Ich frage mich, wie Sie eigentlich in mein Haus kommen konnten!"Solon hob eine Braue.  
  
„Sie urteilen recht schnell, Professor", sagte er leise, doch gefährlich klingend.  
  
„Und das nur zu Recht, Mr. Solores", zischte Snape ebenso leise und mit einem noch hämischeren Gesichtsausdruck zurück. „Folgen Sie mir!"  
  
Er wandte sich um und eilte die Treppe hoch. Solon folgte mit leeren Blick. ‚So, wie er mich behandelt, kann er nicht mein Vater sein', dachte er immer noch zornig. ‚Er behandelt mich ja wie den letzten Dreck!'  
  
Als sie endlich die große hell erleuchtete Eingangshalle erreichten, atmete Solon tief durch. Endlich frische Luft!  
  
Snape eilte mit weiten Schritten voran und schenkte Solon kaum Beachtung. Er sah von hinten aus, wie ein übergroßes schwarzes Ungetüm – fast, wie ein Vampir.  
  
Solon dachte eigentlich, dass er vor der großen Tür anhalten würde und ihm noch zynisch erklären würde, das dahinter sich sein Ziel befand. Doch er tat es nicht. Er schritt mit energischer Miene drauf zu und schlug die Tür auf, die krachend gegen die Wände knallte. Das Stimmengewirr, was man erst beim Öffnen der Tür kurzeitig gehört hatte, verstummte schlagartig. Snape blieb kurz stehen und musterte jeden mit einem grimmigen Blick – was Solon die Zeit gab neben ihn aufzutauchen. Die Folge war, dass ein ersticktes Keuchen durch die Massen ging, da auch Solon giftige Blicke aussandte. Er suchte die Tische ab und machte seinen aus. Die Slytherinmeute schien zu feixen.  
  
Die Stille hielt nicht lange an. Laute Gespräche setzten ein und alle schienen sich um den neuen Schüler zu handeln, der Snape so verdammt ähnlich sah. Solon war entnervt. Warum musste dieser Kerl ausgerechnet hier unterrichten?  
  
Er folgte Snape vor den Lehrertisch und blieb neben seiner Schwester stehen, die daneben auf ihn wartete und die Schulkleidung der Gryffindors trug. Sie winkte ihm begeistert. Solon war so ungehalten, dass er ihr „Lass das gefälligst!"zuzischte, woraufhin sie sofort die Hand senkte.  
  
Snape schritt mit grimmiger Miene an ihnen vorbei und ließ sich auf den lehren Stuhl zwischen einem heruntergekommen Lehrer und... Salena fallen. Diese sah Solon und nickte ihm kurz zu.  
  
„Was machst du hier?", fragte Solon seine kleine Schwester leise, während Dumbledore sich erhob und den Anwesenden erklärte, warum hier drei neue Personen anwesend waren. Solon hörte die besprochenen Worte von „Amerika", „Studium", „Krankheit"und „Schulabschluss", doch im wesentlichen interessierte er sich nicht dafür, da er es nun schon zweiten Mal hörte.  
  
„Opa meint, dass ich mich ebenfalls hier hinstellen sollte, denn er will mich auch vorstellen", antwortete sie mit schmollenden Unterton und trotzigen Augen. Sie hatte ihm wohl seine unfreundlich Behandlung übel genommen. Solon überhörte, dass sie Dumbledore Opa nannte und gab nur ein „Aha"von sich.  
  
Letztendlich gelangte Dumbledore in seiner Erzählung auch dazu Solon vorzustellen. Dessen Augen funkelten bösartig, als jeder ihn anstarrte, als wäre er ein Zierhund. Er bemerkte sehr wohl die Blicke, die zwischen ihm und der gewissen Person am Lehrertisch hin und her gingen. Er erhielt einen mäßigen; eher verwirrten Applaus. Dann wurde Terra vorgestellt. Die Kleine hüpfte während Dumbledores Erzählungen auf und ab und winkte aufgeregt. Sie erhielt verzückte Blicke und einen beigeisterten Applaus. Bei Salena wirkte das Publikum eher erschrocken, da sie emotionslos nickte und sich wieder interessanteren Dingen an der Decke zu wandte.  
  
Dann endlich konnten sie sich hin setzen. Terra hüpfte zum Lehrertisch und ließ dort neben Salena nieder, die mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs einen Stuhl erschaffen hatte.  
  
Solon setzte sich seufzend an den Slytherintisch. Wie gerne wäre er jetzt bei seinen Schwestern gewesen.  
  
Das Essen erschien, doch Solon verspürte keinen richtigen Hunger. Draco, der neben ihm saß, aß schweigsam und richtete dann und wann ein paar Worte an die großen Gorillas, doch ihn missachtete er gänzlich. Solon war das nur zu Recht. Er stocherte in seinem Essen herum und lauschte den Gesprächen am Slytherintisch.  
  
„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie schrecklich es ist, wenn man früh aufsteht und sein Schminkzeug nicht mehr findet", kommentierte ein Mädchen ihm gegenüber. Es war Pansy Parkinson aus der siebenden Klasse. Eine derjenigen, die ihn angeglubscht hatte, wie ein Fisch. Ihr ‚Zuhörer', Blaise Zabini, gab ein resignierendes „Hm", von sich. „Wirklich schrecklich."Desinteressiert schnitt er sein Steak in kleine Stückchen, doch das schien dem Mädchen nicht aufzufallen.  
  
„Und dann bin ich viel zu spät zum Unterricht gekommen – eine Katastrophe. Du weißt doch – in Verteidigung..."  
  
„Ja, ja", kam es ungehalten zurück. Solon musste schmunzeln. Blaise hatte sich gerade eine Klette eingefangen, die er nicht so schnell wieder los wurde. Pansy redete weiterhin fröhlich weiter über schreckliche Gryffindors und dämliche Hufflepuff sowie besserwischerische Ravenclaws. Blaise reagierte kaum auf ihre Reden.  
  
„Warum hast du etwas gegen die anderen Häuser, Parkinson?", fuhr Solon plötzlich dazwischen. Pansy erstarrte und auch Blaise sah auf. In seinen Augen glomm Dankbarkeit auf.  
  
„Da... das ist doch offensichtlich", stotterte sie, doch Solon konnte nichts offensichtliches heraushören.  
  
„So?", sagte er gefährlich leise. „Dann nenn mir doch die offensichtlichen Gründe beim Namen."  
  
„Potter!", antwortete sie schrill klingend. „In Gryffindor ist Potter!"  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass das ein vernünftiger Grund ist."Seine Stimme klang gelangweilt.  
  
„Sie sind selbstsichere sich ins Rampenlicht rücken wollende Aufschneider!"  
  
„Bis jetzt habe ich nichts davon gesehen, auch wenn ich erst einen Tag hier bin", antwortete er mit gleicher Dessintresse, was das Mädchen anscheinend aus der Fassung brachte.  
  
„Du.. was fällt dir überhaupt ein so mit mir zu reden?", giftete sie.  
  
„Nichts", antwortete er emotionslos. Pansy wurde schon wie Draco vorher rot vor Zorn.  
  
„Arroganter Scheißkerl!"Mit diesen Worten stand sie abrupt auf und verließ die große Halle. Viele Blicke der Slytherins folgten ihr.  
  
Solon zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu.  
  
„Wüsste nicht, was ich ihr getan habe", murmelte er zu sich selbst.  
  
„Danke."Solon sah auf. Blaise lächelte ihn zaghaft an.  
  
„Nichts zu danken", antwortete Solon gleichgültig. „Sie ging mir auf die Nerven."Blaise nickte, doch schien er sich nicht an Solons abwehrender Haltung zu stören.  
  
„Warum bist du extra nach England gekommen, um deine Schulausbildung zu wiederholen? In Amerika gibt es doch genug."Solon wollte angesichts seiner schlechten Laune entnervt aufstöhnen, doch er beherrschte sich noch rechtzeitig.  
  
„Meine Stiefschwester ist die einzige, die mir geblieben ist", sagte er. „Ich habe Anfangs bei ihr und deren Eltern gelebt, doch als diese starben, hatten wir ein Problem"– er nahm einen tiefen Schluck Kürbissaft, nur, um sich seine Worte noch einmal genau zurecht zu legen – „Sie wollte raus aus dem Land und weg von den Erinnerungen an ihre Eltern – deshalb zogen wir hier her – ich kam mit, da ich die ersten Wochen in meiner Schule verpasst hatte und keinen Bock verspürte dort noch einmal hin zu gehen. Und nun bin ich hier."Er nahm sich einen weiteren Schluck Kürbissaft und hoffte innerlich, dass ihm der Slytherin glauben würde.  
  
Zu seiner Erleichterung nickte er langsam.  
  
„Ich wäre auch meiner Halbschwester gefolgt – wenn ich das könnte, dann..." Er verstummte sofort, als er Solons interessierten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Die Hand mit dem Glas stoppte und sank langsam wieder auf den Tisch zurück.  
  
„Was dann? Und warum?"Solons Stimme klang fordernd. Er konnte sich nicht an einen Todesser Namens Zabini erinnern – zumindest hatte sein Vater nie so jemanden erwähnt.  
  
„Vergiss es einfach!"Solon sagte nichts. Er wollte ihn bestimmt nicht ausquetschen, denn er kannte den Jungen ja erst seit einer Stunde.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen kämpfte sich Solon durch einen Strom schnatternder Menschen. Nicht wenige wichen ihm aus und betrachteten ihn von weiten ängstlich. Solon konnte über dieses Verhalten nur den Kopf schütteln. So schlimm sah er ja bestimmt nicht aus.  
  
Im Slytherinsgemeinschaftsraum gesellte er sich nicht zu den anderen, die sich schwatzend auf den grünen Sessel und auf dem Boden niedergelassen hatten. Man konnte deutlich heraushören, wie sich über den jüngsten Vorfall unterhielten: Ein gewisses Wiesel hatte Draco geschlagen. Dadurch war eine gewaltige Häuserschlacht entstanden, was beiden gehörigen Punktabzug eingebracht hatte. Und nun ließen sie sich darüber aus, wie sie es diesem Wiesel heim zahlen konnten.  
  
Solon rollte mit den Augen und verschwand im Schlafsaal. Er zog sich seinen Schlafanzug über, trank seinen Traumlostrank, den er sich zu Haus immer heimlich zubereitet hatte und den das Ministerium zum Glück nicht beschlagnahmt hatte, und fiel Müde in sein Bett.  
  
Er bemerkte nicht einmal mehr Blaise, der schon längst in seinem Bett lag und ihn heimlich beobachtete.  
  
Ein leises ‚Tatred' kam über dessen Lippen und es verhallte ungehört im Raum.  
  
Die Schüler warfen ihm ängstliche Blicke zu, als er schneller als sonst aus der großes Halle schritt. Er hatte das Gestaune und Gelache der kleinen Tatred nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ständig war sie aufgesprungen und hatte die Lehrer ausgefragt – ihn mit eingeschlossen. Von Severus bekam sie natürlich keine Antwort sondern nur gefährliches Knurren, doch das schien dieser dummen Göre nichts aus zu machen.  
  
Mit den grimmigsten Gesichtsaudruck seit langem verschwand er in den Kerkern, nicht ohne einigen Hufflepuffs wegen ‚lauten Redens' Punkte abzuziehen.  
  
In seinen Gemächern angekommen, sank Severus stöhnend auf einen der beiden Sessel zusammen, die vor dem Kamin standen. Er verbarg sein Gesicht mit seinen blassen Händen. Er hatte Solon genauso behandelt wie Potter... er hatte ihn abgewertet zu einem Gryffindor, obwohl er nach Slytherin ging. Warum?  
  
Severus sah auf und betrachtete mit ausdruckslosen Augen den mit Pergamenten überladenen Schreibtisch. Nun hatte er endgültig seine Chance verspielt. Es gab kein Zurück mehr. Solon Tatred würde ihn bestimmt nicht mehr ansprechen und ihn dreist fragen, ob er nicht sein Vater wäre. Nicht, nachdem er ihn so behandelt hatte.  
  
Doch er konnte nicht anders. Seine ganze ohnmächtige Wut steckte in ihm drin und wollte raus. Er erschrak. Gab er seinem Sohn die Schuld an Annes Tod? Verachtete er Mr. Tatred deswegen so sehr wie Potter? Schließlich wäre sie nicht gestorben, wenn sie nicht schwanger gewesen wäre.  
  
Langsam schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. Er behandelte Tatred nur so, weil dieser ganz offensichtlich überheblich war und seine Vorteile ihm ähnlich zu sein anscheinend sehr ausnutzte. Tatred musste Einhalt geboten werden. Und... er – war – nicht – sein – Sohn! Er hatte keinen Sohn!  
  
‚Tief in dir gibst du ihm doch die Schuld an Annes Tod', flüsterte die böse Stimme in ihm.  
  
Und Severus antwortete nicht darauf.  
  
Ja, ich weiß, es geht schleppend voran. Das nächste Kapitel wird überwiegend mit Severus Gedanken bestückt sein – Unterricht geht los *g* Öh, und wundert euch nicht, wenn Severus Solon in Gedanken immer noch Tatred nennt. Er heißt nun mal wirklich so. Kritiken sind wie immer sehr sehr erwünscht 


	4. Nervensäge Terra

@Little Lion *lol* Du magst Terra? Jetzt hast du gleich ein ganzes Kapitel von ihr *g* Und danke danke für deine Kommi  
  
@Angel1291 *g* Sobald ich vier Kapitel hab, schick ich's wieder vorbei *g* *rot werd* Öh, danke für deine Kommis Oh ja, Blaise hat da was geschnallt – aber ich werde euch noch ein wenig auf die Folter spannen *hä hä* Durch Shelley bin ich übrigens auf den Logikfehler gekommen.  
  
An dieser Stelle auch noch einmal: Ganz großes Lob an meine Beta Berendis – ohne sie der reinste Fehlerwald, da ich gerne mal ein paar Buchstaben ja sogar Wörter vergesse *dich knuddelz*  
  
Oh, und da noch Zeit ist (ne viertel Stund) Noch frohe Ostern euch allen die lesen! *smile*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Nervensäge Terra  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erschien Severus erst gar nicht zum Frühstück, sondern ließ sich dieses von den Hauselfen bringen. Während er im Kaffee rührend über die erste Stunde mit diesem Tatred sinnierte, klopfte es an der Tür.  
  
Severus stöhnte entnervt auf. Mit einer Miene, bei der seine Schüler in die nächste Ecke geflüchtete wären, schritt er zur Tür und öffnete sie energisch.  
  
„Ja?", keifte er. Erst danach realisierte er, dass es Salena Tatred war, die ihm gegenüber stand und ihn undefinierbar wie eh und je ansah. „Was wollen Sie, Professor T... Solores?", versuchte er eine Spur freundlicher zu fragen, doch die Freundlichkeit schien er im Kaffee verloren zu haben.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie vielmals die Störung", sagte Miss Tatred förmlich. Sie trug nun eine blutrote sehr auffällige Robe – gestern war sie in Muggelkleidung zum Abendessen erschienen! Empörend! Außerdem sah sie in einer Robe wesentlich besser aus! Die Farbe unterstrich ihre Haare... sofort verwarf Severus diese Gedanken. An so was durfte er erst gar nicht denken. „Aber ich soll heute Professor Lupin assistieren und habe leider überhaupt keine Ahnung, wo ich das Klassenzimmer finde. Der Direktor meinte, dass Sie..."  
  
„Sie hinführen könnte", beendete Severus den Satz entnervt. ‚Typisch Dumbledore! Er weiß genau, dass ich andere Menschen meide!' Miss Tatred nickte. Severus stöhnte entnervt auf.  
  
„Einen Moment bitte noch", knurrte er. Er knallte vor Miss Tatred die Tür zu, schritt zu seinem Frühstück und deckte es sorgfältig zu. Dann warf er sich seinen Umhang über und öffnete wieder die Tür. Miss Tatred stand ungerührt an der Wand und redete mit... der kleinen Tatred!  
  
Severus' Lippen kräuselten sich, als das Mädchen im Kreis hüpfte und ein ‚Lied' sang.  
  
„~Ich gehe in den Unterricht! Ich gehe in den Unterricht! Ich gehe in den Unterricht!~"Miss Tatred hatte die Mundwinkel ein wenig nach oben gezogen. Sie schien sich über den schiefen Singsang zu amüsieren.  
  
„~Ich werde heut dabei sein. Ich gehe in den Unterricht.~"  
  
„Ruhe!", brüllte Severus. Sofort verstummte das Mädchen und sah ihn mit großen trotzigen Telleraugen an.  
  
„Böser Mann", sagte sie schmollend und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Severus zog scharf Luft ein. Am liebsten würde er einen seiner Tränke an ihr ausprobieren. Vielleicht einen, der sie verstummen ließ oder einen, der es ihr nicht einmal mehr erlaubte sich zu bewegen.  
  
„Terra, sei nicht so unhöflich!", hörte er Mrs. Tatred sagen. „Professor Snape hat einen anstrengenden Tag vor sich. Da darfst du ihn nicht reizen." Severus kam drohend auf die Beiden zu, während die Kleine mit weinerliche Stimme antwortete: „Er maag... mich niiicht."  
  
„Wie Recht sie doch hat", sagte Severus mit einer leisen aber dominanten Stimme. Das Mädchen schniefte geräuschvoll auf. „Und nun bringen Sie das Balg zum Schweigen!"Mrs. Tatred sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.  
  
„Sie mögen keine Kinder, hab ich Recht?"Ein süffisantes Lächeln bildete sich in Severus' Gesicht.  
  
„Ich hasse Kinder", antwortete er mit vollem Ernst, was das Kind dazu veranlasste noch näher an ihre Schwester heran zu rücken. „Und nun folgen Sie mir!"Er eilte einige Schritte voraus, doch dann merkte er, dass ihm die Tatreds nicht folgten. Er wandte sich um. Die Beiden standen noch immer wie vorher da und Miss Tatred schien sehr nachdenklich zu mustern.  
  
„Was?", keifte er.  
  
„Professor Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, dass Sie auf Terra aufpassen sollen und sie..."  
  
„Was?!"Severus kämpfte gegen den Drang an in das Büro von Dumbledore zu stürmen und ihm den nächstbesten Unverzeihlichen auf den Hals zu hetzen. Er! sollte Babysitter! spielen? (AN.: Das arme Kind *g*[Anmerkung der Betaleserin: ganz recht... *smile*]) Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer hässlichen Grimasse.  
  
„Sie haben schon richtig verstanden, Professor. Terra mag Sie eigentlich und deswegen hat er beschlossen, dass Sie sie heute mit in den Unterricht nehmen. Er wollte noch nicht, dass sie allein neben den Erstklässlern herumspringt. Er meint, dass Sie dazu fähig wären Terra zu bändigen. Sie muss nur lernen im Unterricht ruhig zu sein. Es ist ja nur für einen Tag." ‚Hölle!', dachte Severus. Er sah das Mädchen mit einem hasserfüllten Blick an. Wieso mochte ihn dieses Balg? Sie presste ihre Lippen fest aufeinander, anscheinend, um etwas zurückzuhalten, was ihn wieder zur Weißglut gebracht hätte.  
  
Wortlos wandte er sich wieder ab. ‚Ich bring ihn um! Ich bring ihn um!'  
  
Er bemerkte nicht das ehrliche Lächeln auf Salenas Lippen. Sie und Professor Dumbledore hatten einen Plan ausgeheckt.  
  
Energisch schritt Severus durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Die Vorstellung auf die kleine Göre auf zu passen bereitete ihm schon jetzt Unbehagen. Er wusste ja nicht einmal, wie er sie ansprechen sollte. Für ein ‚Sie' war sie zu jung und er konnte sie ja nicht gerade mit Göre und Balg ansprechen. Bis jetzt hatte er es tunlichst vermieden sie überhaupt an zu sprechen. Außerdem dachten die Schüler ja, dass das Mädchen die Tochter von Miss Tatred war. Nicht, dass sie dachten, dass er ihr Ersatzvater war und mit Miss Tatred... Oh Gott, dass wäre ja grauenvoll!  
  
Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und stellte sich taub, als das Gör anfing zu quengeln. Miss Tatred sprach wieder ein Machtwort und die Kleine hörte auf sich zu beschweren – wieder einmal war er ihr dankbar.  
  
Endlich blieb er vor einer Tür stehen. Er wartete nicht auf die Beiden und klopfte an. Er setzte seinen grimmigsten Ausdruck auf, als kurze Zeit später auch schon die Tür geöffnet wurde. Ein erschöpft aussehender Mann in einer zerschlissenen Zauberumhang steckte den Kopf heraus und musterte Severus erst etwas verwirrt.  
  
„Guten Morgen Severus", sagte er dann aber freundlich. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"  
  
„Bestimmt nicht die Tatsache, dass ich dich plötzlich leiden könnte", knurrte Severus zurück, was den Werwolf jedoch nur ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. Severus tat so, als hätte er es nicht gesehen und deutete stumm auf die näher kommenden Tatreds.  
  
„Deine Assistentin", sagte er ausdruckslos. Lupin nickte und schob die Tür ganz auf. Miss Tatred grüßte ihn freundlich.  
  
„Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen, Professor Lupin."Lupin lachte kurz auf.  
  
„Nennen Sie mich doch Remus", sagte er und Severus leierte mit den Augen. Gleich war dieser Werwolf wieder auf dieser kitschigen Freundschaftsbasis! Doch es wirkte bei der jungen Frau.  
  
„Nur, wenn Sie mich Salena nennen", sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln, was ihre Augen wieder einmal nicht erreichte.  
  
„Ich geh dann", sagte Severus genervt. Er wirbelte herum und schritt zum nächsten Geheimgang.  
  
„Vergessen Sie Terra nicht", wehte es ihm hinterher. Kaum hatte Miss Tatred das ausgesprochen und kaum war er stehen geblieben, erschien diese kleine Nervensäge auch schon neben ihm. Er konnte deutlich spüren, wie der Werwolf die Brauen hob und angestrengt ein Lachen verkniff.  
  
„Darf ich dich Onkel Severus nennen?"Hatte sie vorhin nicht fast schon geweint wegen ihm? Er wurde nicht schlau aus dem Kind.  
  
„Nein!", keifte er zurück. „Du hast mich gefälligst mit Sie und Professor Snape anzusprechen."Das Mädchen zog einen Schmollmund und sagte nicht mehr. Severus war erleichtert.  
  
Durch die Gänge von Hogwarts verhielt sie sich relativ ruhig. Dann und wann hörte er sie aufquietschen, wenn ein Geist seine Runde machte und wie gestern tastete sie alles an, was ihr merkwürdig vorkam.  
  
Severus drehte sich nicht zu ihr um. Er versuchte die Tatsache zu verdrängen, dass er die ganze Zeit mit diesem Gör gestraft war. Er lauschte seinen Schritten, die an den Wänden wiederhallten und dem entfernt hallenden Getrampel der Schüler, die zum Unterricht stürmten. Sonst war alles ruhig. Zu ruhig...  
  
Severus wirbelte abrupt herum und sah... nichts. Die Göre war verschwunden! Wut machte sich in ihm breit. Konnte das Mädchen nicht einmal etwas richtig machen? Er hatte keine Lust sie in ganz Hogwarts zu suchen! Doch er musste es wohl oder übel tun.  
  
Er eilte los. In seinem Hinterkopf bastelte er sich schon eine Standpauke zusammen, die sämtliche Drohungen und Beleidigungen enthalten würde, die er je einem Gryffindor, besonders Potter, an den Kopf geworfen hatte.  
  
Das Mädchen hatte sich nicht weit entfernt. Es hatte Schüler aus der siebten Klasse gefunden. Als er sah, um welche es sich handelte, erreichte seine Zornigkeit den Höhepunkt: Der Potterfanclub!  
  
„Onkel Severus ist nicht so böse", quietschte das Mädchen und Severus verzog den Mund. Konnte die nicht hören? „Er tut nur so. Ich mag ihn." Severus hob die Brauen. Potter, Granger und Weasley, die ihn wahrscheinlich noch gar nicht bemerkt hatten, sahen ebenso verwirrt drein.  
  
„Du sprichst doch nicht etwa von Snape, oder?", fragte Weasley mit deutlich angewiderter Stimme. ‚Oh ja, sie verachten mich.' Potter, der inzwischen genauso ausdruckslos wie er und Miss Tatred herumlief sagte nichts dazu.  
  
„Doch", empörte sich die Kleine. „Und er heißt ‚Professor Snape'."Sie machte die Miene von Miss Tatred nach. Die Jungs verzogen den Mund, während Granger leicht lächeln musste.  
  
„Du hast bestimmt den falschen Severus Snape gemeint", setzte Weasley stirnrunzelnd hinzu. „Den, den wir meinen, ist eine bissige, fiese..."  
  
„Fahren Sie fort, Weasley, ich höre genau zu."Die schneidende, eiskalt berechnende Stimme Severus' ließ die drei zusammenfahren. Geschockt sahen sie den Zaubertranklehrer an.  
  
„20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Respektlosigkeit gegenüber eines Lehrers", bellte er. „Und nun verschwinden Sie!"Granger und Weasley gehorchten sofort und verschwanden schnellen Schrittes. Potter wandte sich, ohne ihn an zu sehen, langsam von ihm ab und schlich genauso langsam davon. Severus sagte nichts dazu.  
  
„Was fällt dir ein?", zischte er stattdessen den Mädchen zu. „Du sollst mich *Professor Snape* nennen!"Das Mädchen sah ihn mit Telleraugen an. Sie wirkte weinerlich. ‚Oh Gott, welcher Idiot hat dieses Kind erzogen!' Doch das wusste er zu genau und er wunderte sich immer mehr über den alten Tatred – anscheinend hatte er nicht viel Zeit für seine Tochter gehabt. „Und wenn du noch einmal zurückbleibst, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sie dich den ganzen Tag einsperren."Das Mädchen biss sich auf die Lippe.  
  
„Ja, Professor", antwortete sie mit ihrem feinen Stimmchen. Sie starrte auf den Boden. Die Zeit nutzte Severus, um einmal tief durch zu atmen. Wenigstens würde sie ihn jetzt nicht mehr mit Onkel ansprechen.  
  
„Und jetzt komm! Der Unterricht fängt gleich an!"Die Göre folgte ihm brav wie ein Hündchen an der Leine. Dabei starrte sie die ganze Zeit nach unten. Er hatte sie wohl wirklich etwas verschreckt. ‚Das macht einen Severus Snape natürlich überhaupt nichts aus', murmelte die ironische Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.  
  
Kurz vor dem Klassenzimmer blieb er noch einmal stehen und wandte sich zu dem Kind, das nun auf ihrer Lippe herum kaute.  
  
„Ein Ton von dir und ich mache meine Drohung war", giftete er nur. Sie nickte, schien ihn zu verstehen. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Er wandte sich um und öffnete schwungvoll die Tür. Die Anwesenden, Siebtklässler von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw, zuckten unwillkürlich zusammen. Severus betrachtete es mit Genugtuung.  
  
Er schritt zum Pult und begann mit seiner üblichen Regel, womit auch der übliche Unterricht anfing. Über das Mädchen (er konnte sich nicht angewöhnen sie Terra zu nennen) sagte er keinen Ton, obwohl sie von allen fragend gemustert wurde.  
  
Die Kleine hatte sich brav auf einem abseits stehenden Stuhl niedergelassen und beobachtete interessiert seine Unterrichtsweise. Ihre klugen Augen huschten zu den Zutaten, welche die Schüler in den Trank mischten. Severus stellte mit leichter Verwunderung fest, dass diese nicht angeekelt musterte sondern eher wachsam – als ob sie sich die Reihenfolge merken wolle. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht unterdrücken: ‚Sie wird mal eine gute Zaubertrankmeisterin werde.' Schnell wandte er sich ab. Was dachte er überhaupt. ‚Das sie sich genauso verhält, wie du als kleiner Junge', antwortete ihm seine innere Stimme. ‚Als ich meinen Vater heimlich zugesehen hatte...', dachte er verbittert. Als er merkte, dass er schon wieder mit dem Selbstmitleid spielte, kehrten seine Gedanken abrupt zum Unterricht zurück.  
  
Die erste Stunde verlief relativ ereignislos. Die Schüler gewöhnten sich langsam an die Anwesenheit des Mädchens und konzentrierten sich mit mehr oder weniger Erfolg auf ihre Aufgabe.  
  
In der zweiten Stunde jedoch wurde es der Dame zu langweilig. Normal für ein Kind, doch nicht normal für Severus. Vor allem nicht, als sie ihre Langweile offen kund tat.  
  
„Darf ich auch etwas kochen, Onkel Snape?"Die Klasse unterdrückte ein Kichern, während Severus in Gedanken langsam bis zehn zählte. Haperte es an ihrem Gedächtnis oder war es einfach nur Trotz, der sie dazu veranlasste ihn andauernd mit ‚Onkel' anzureden. Schlimm genug, dass sie Dumbledore Opa nannte. Er wollte sich schon zu ihr umdrehen und 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor brüllen, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie ja gar keine richtige Schülerin war. Seine Nerven gingen mit ihm durch.  
  
„Wenn du mich noch EINMAL Onkel nennst, sperr ich dich in eine Schlangengrube!"Seine Stimme war von Wort zu Wort lauter geworden. Das Mädchen presste wieder die Lippen aufeinander und sah ihn mit einem trotzigen Funkeln in den Augen an.  
  
„Mir ist langweilig", antwortete sie und es schien sie nicht im geringsten zu stören, dass er ihr mit der Schlangengrube drohte. Sie wusste, dass er nur bluffte. Dumbledore würde ihn schneller von der Schule verweisen als ihm lieb war, wenn er das tat. Er atmete tief durch. Wieso musste er sich um eine Göre kümmern, wo er doch keine Ahnung von Kindererziehung hatte. Wenn er nicht aufpasste, konnte ihn das Mädchen vor der ganzen Schule lächerlich machen.  
  
„Sammele die Übereste ein!", befahl er scharf. Zu seiner erneuten Erleichterung war sie davon begeistert und sie sprang auf, um sich an die Arbeit zu machen. Die Schüler kehrten enttäuscht zu ihrer Arbeit zurück, warfen dem Mädchen aber ein Lächeln zu, als sie zu jedem Tisch mit einem Eimer schlenderte und um den Abfall bat.  
  
‚Was finden die nur an dieser Göre?', dachte Severus sich kopfschüttelnd. Er kehrte wieder zu seiner üblichen Beschäftigung zurück – Schüler traktieren.  
  
Es glich einer Erlösung, als die Siebtklässler von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw fluchtartig den Raum verließen. Erschöpft ließ sich Severus auf seinem Stuhl sinken. Das Mädchen sammelte gerade sämtliche Zutaten wieder ein, was sie zwar vorsichtig, aber mit großer Unordnung tat. Sie stapelte alles willkürlich in die Schränke zurück.  
  
Severus stand auf und packte ihren kleinen Arm, der gerade im Begriff war ihre Hand zu der falschen Stelle zu führen.  
  
„Lass es!", sagte er giftig. Sie sah weinerlich aus, doch das machte ihm nichts aus. Er nahm ihr die Flaschen ab und stapelte sie vorsichtig in die Schränke zurück. Die Schüler hatten nur ihren Schülervorrat eingeräumt, nicht aber das, was er zur Verfügung stellte.  
  
Die kleine Nervensäge spielte ,mit den Ärmel ihrer dunkelblauen Robe und warf dann und wann einen kurzen Blick zur Tür.  
  
„Warum darf ich nicht Onkel zu Ihnen sagen?", fragte sie rein heraus.  
  
„Streng deine weiche Birne an – dann weißt du es!", zischte er giftig zurück. Natürlich würde sie es nicht wissen. Sie war ja noch ein Kind und mit solchen war Severus noch nie in Berührung gekommen. Zum Glück sagte sie nichts mehr darauf, denn in dem Moment strömten die andere Hälfte der Siebtklässler herein. Gryffindor und... na toll... Slytherin! 


	5. Der Stummtrank

Ich weiß – es hat ziemlich lange gedauert. Sorry. Aber hier ist nun das nächste Kapitel.  
  
Disclamer: Bekannte Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, unbekanntes hab ich erfunden. Geld verdien ich ausch nischt.  
  
AN.: Diesmal kommt Severus ziemlich kurz dran. *am kopf kratz*  
  
@Berendis *den Schokohasen dankend annehm und weg schnapulier* *lol*  
  
Okay – lets go  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Der Stummtrank  
  
Jedoch betrat kein Mr. Tatred den Raum. Die Slytherins kamen herein, gefolgt von den Gryffindors. Severus spürte deutlich aufkeimende Komplikationen, die durch den Raum walten. Giftige Blicke huschten zu Potter und seiner Fangemeinde, doch er reagierte wie schon so oft nicht darauf. Selbst Severus musste zugeben, dass Potter nichts weiter, als ein Wrack war. Seine Augen leuchteten nicht mehr und schienen erschreckend leblos. Sein Mund hatte schon längst nicht mehr gelächelt – seit dem Tod von Black konnte man ihn auch nicht mehr provozieren.  
  
Severus verdrängte diese Gedanken. Sie gehörten nicht in seinen Kopf. Vielmehr überlegte er, wo denn der letzte Schüler blieb und was für eine Strafarbeit er ihm aufbrummen konnte.  
  
„Setzen!", blaffte er die Schüler an, die noch standen. In weniger als zwei Sekunden, saßen diese mit ehrfurchtsvollen Blicken auf ihren Plätzen und starrten wie immer ihr Heft an. Bis auf einige Slytherins und zwei gewisse Gryffindors, schien keiner es zu wagen ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken – sie könnten ja etwas ausgefressen haben.  
  
Das kleine Gör hatte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl gesetzt und sah recht gelangweilt aus. Das würde er schon noch ändern.  
  
„Wo ist Mr. Solores, Mr. Malfoy?" Der Angesprochene zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, Professor", antwortete er übertrieben höfflich. „Bei Verwandlung hab ich ihn noch gesehen... Ich denke, dass sich der Idiot ver..."Weiter kam er nicht, denn Severus fuhr ihm dazwischen.  
  
„Potter! Holen gehen!", blaffte er ohne denjenigen anzusehen.  
  
„Ich kenn den doch gar nicht!", kam der Protest. Langsam drehte sich Severus zu ihm um und maß ihn mit einen stechenden Blick. Entschlossene smaragdgrüne Augen sahen ihm entgegen.  
  
„Was haben Sie gesagt?", fragte er gefährlich leise.  
  
„Ich kenne ihn nicht", antwortete Potter mit ebenso ruhiger Stimme. „Und ich bin, wie Sie sehen, kein Slytherin."Irrte sich Severus, oder blitzte in den grünen Augen gerade Schadenfreude auf?  
  
„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Potter", zischte Severus. Potter verzog keine Miene, sagte aber auch nichts. Severus beugte sich näher zu ihm herab. „Unsere Berühmtheit braucht den Stoff nicht, den wir durchnehmen", sagte er ruhig und mit einem hämische Lächeln. „Schließlich werden sie heut Abend mit Solores nachsitzen."Seine Stimme wurde leiser. „Außerdem haben Sie entsprechende Werkzeuge, um diesen Idiot zu finden."Potter riss die Augen auf.  
  
Severus lächelte zynisch, als Potter ohne ein Wort zu sagen, aber mit deutlich hasserfüllten Blick, aufstand und den Raum verließ. Das hämische Gelächter der Slytherins begleitete ihn nach draußen.  
  
Severus wandte sich wieder dem Unterricht zu.  
  
„In der letzten Stunde..."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
„Verdammt!", fluchte Solon, als erneut in einer Sackgasse landete, wo ihn eine Mauer geradezu hämisch anblitzte. Er krempelte seine inzwischen zurechtgeschnittenen Ärmel hoch und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Der Unterricht hatte schon längst begonnen und wenn er sich recht entsinnen konnte, müssten sie jetzt Zaubertränke bei seiner ‚Ähnlichkeit' haben.  
  
Solon trat erzürnt gegen die Mauer und wandte sich wieder um. Warum hatte diese McGonagall auch unbedingt mit ihm reden wollen? Nur, weil er, bevor sie ihnen auch nur erklärt hatte, wie es denn ginge, seinen Ast sofort in eine Schreibfeder verwandelt und die ganze Zeit gelangweilt dagesessen hatte? „Sie verunsichern ja Ihre Mitschüler!", hatte sie gesagt. Solon verleierte die Augen. Seine Feder war schwarz gewesen – eigentlich sollte sie typisch weiß aussehen – und das hatte diese McGonagall ebenfalls gestört.  
  
Er verdrängte die ‚alte Ziege', wie er sie nun nannte, aus seinen Gedanken und konzentrierte sich auf den Weg. Er befand sich bestimmt nicht mehr in den Kerkern, denn um ihn herum waren Holzwände. Nein – er war in einem der verwirrenden Geheimgänge gelandet.  
  
Vor sich hin fluchend setzte Solon seinen Weg fort und beachtete nicht die Bilder, die tuschelten und auf ihn deuteten. Der Boden knarrte unter seinem Gewicht und eine schrille Stimme hallte durch die Wände hindurch. Solon hielt kurz inne. Dann erkannte er sie: McGonagall missfiel schon wieder etwas. In Gedanken zählte er sie schon zu den Lehrern, die er überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnte.  
  
Etwas schneller lief er weiter; der Boden knarrte lauter. Wenn er noch weiter vor sich hin trödelte, würde er das Klassenzimmer nie finden. Doch kurz vor den Wandbehang, der in die befreienden Gänge führte, hielt er wieder inne. Schritte... Jemand lief dort draußen herum.  
  
Er hatte sich gerade entschlossen denjenigen nach dem Weg zu fragen, als der Wandbehang energisch zur Seite gerissen wurde und ein schlaksiger Junge mit wirren schwarzen Haaren und einem wütenden Blick in den Geheimgang stürmte. Solon sah gerade noch so, wie er ein Stück Pergament in seinem Umhang verschwinden ließ und ihn dann mit zornigen smaragdgrünen Augen musterte.  
  
„Was ist?", fragte Solon, der es hasste betrachtet zu werden. Er kam jedoch nicht umhin seine Augen über den Jungen wandern zu lassen. Sie blieben an der Narbe hängen. Er sagte jedoch nichts dazu.  
  
„Snape schickt mich!", antwortete der Junge, Harry Potter, wie Solon erkannt hatte, mit zitternder Stimme. Er versuchte anscheinend seine Wut zu unterdrücken. „Ich soll dich ins Klassenzimmer bringen!"Er wandte sich wieder ab und schlüpfte durch den Wandbehang.  
  
Obwohl Solon die Art von Harry nicht gefiel, folgte er ihm trotzdem.  
  
„Wieso hat der keinen Slytherin geschickt?", fragte Solon den vorraneilenden Jungen.  
  
„Weil er mich hasst", antwortete dieser tonlos.  
  
„Ach, dich auch?"Harry hielt kurz inne und wandte sich zu ihm um. Nun sah er verwirrt aus.  
  
„Aber du siehst ihm doch... ich meine..."  
  
„Gerade deswegen hasst er mich ja", antwortete Solon ruhig. „Weil ich ihm ähnlich sehe."Harry nickte und schritt wieder voran. Solon spürte deutlich, dass der Junge gerade seine Meinung ihm gegenüber geändert hatte.  
  
„Ich heiße übrigens Harry Potter", bestätigte der Gryffindor seine Vermutungen. Solon unterdrückte ein ‚Ich weiß' und antwortete: „Solon Solores."  
  
Der Rest des Weges verlief ereignislos. Sie lauschten nur ihren widerhallenden Schritten und den gelegentlichen Schreien aus den Klassenzimmern. Kurz vor der Kerkertür, die zu Snapes Klassenzimmer führte, sagte Harry: „Er will dir eine Strafarbeit aufbrummen."Solon hob die Brauen.  
  
„Ach, will er das? Nur, weil ich mich verlaufen habe?"  
  
„Du scheinst ihn wirklich nicht zu kennen", sagte er, bevor er die Tür aufstieß.  
  
Die Schüler sahen von ihren Kesseln auf und starrten die Beiden an. Die Gryffindorhälfte verglich ihn schon wieder mit Snape, auf dessen Gesicht sich ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln gebildet hatte.  
  
„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin", zischte er, was alle Schüler sichtlich verwirrte. Er starrte Solon direkt in die Augen. Dieser erwiderte den Blick angriffslustig. „Nach der Stunde kommen Sie und Potter zu mir! Und nun setzen Sie sich! Und Potter? Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, weil sie so lange gebraucht haben."Solon sah, wie Harry die Hände zu Fäusten ballte und Snape den hasserfülltesten Blick zuwarf, den er je gesehen hatte. Er kämpfte dagegen an nichts zu sagen. Tausende Flüche gegen seinen Zaubertranklehrer spukten in seinem Kopf herum, erreichten aber zum Glück nicht seinen Mund. Mit grimmiger Miene ließ er sich auf den einzigen freien Platz neben Blaise Zabini fallen.  
  
Blaise sah ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an, wie er es schon zum Frühstück getan hatte. Solon hatte ihn für sympathisch gehalten, doch nun...  
  
„Hab ich was an der Nase?", zischte er ihm bösartig zu. Blaise wandte sofort seinen Blick ab.  
  
„Ich muss dann mit dir reden", murmelte er nur, bevor er ihm ohne Kommentar die Zutaten zum Zerkleinern rüberschob. Solon starrte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, ignorierte ihn dann aber und studierte kurz die Tafel. Silenttrunk... Na toll. Was wollten sie mit einem Getränk, das ihnen das Sprechen verzagen ließ. Bei seinem Blick auf die Tafel entdeckte er auch das kleine Mädchen, was auf einem Stuhl saß und ihn die ganze Zeit anlächelte. Terra... Was hatte die denn hier zu suchen? Solon sah sie fragend an, doch erhielt nur ein strahlendes Lächeln als Antwort.  
  
Solon wandte sich kopfschüttelnd von ihr ab und begann die Zutaten zu zerkleinern. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was Terra dazu geritten hatte bei diesem Tyrannen in den Unterricht zu gehen.  
  
Am Ende der Stunde war Solon einer Explosion nahe. Snape hatte es fertig gebracht und war ständig zu Blaise' Kessel gehuscht, den er ja mit Solon teilte. Mit einer sichtlichen Genugtuung ließ er sich an Solons Fehlern aus, der nicht gerade gut in Zaubertränke war, da er sich nie sonderlich dafür interessierte. Es verletzte ihn jedoch, dass er aus Snapes Stimme deutlich heraushören konnte, dass dieser ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, wie wenig sie sich doch ähnelten und sie unmöglich Verwandte sein konnten.  
  
Als er dann auch noch aufgefordert wurde den Trank zu testen, den er mit Blaise fabriziert hatte und dieser ganz bestimmt nicht die vorgesehene Farbe angenommen hatte, beschloss er in Gedanken, dass er etwas unternehmen würde. Er wollte die Sache Snape aus der Welt schaffen!  
  
Nun stand er vor seinen Mitschülern, die ihn alle anstarrten und verwunderte Blicke zwischen ihm und der bissigen Fledermaus hin und her wandern ließen. Solon brauchte nicht ihre Gedanken lesen, um zu wissen, dass sie sich fragten, warum Solon behandelt wurde wie ein Gryffindor – nur noch schlimmer. Wo er doch Snape *so ähnlich* war.  
  
„Trinken Sie!", befahl Snape schroff. Solon warf ihn einen giftigen Blick zu, wusste aber nichts, was er ihm entgegen setzen konnte.  
  
„Du darfst ihn nicht vergiften, Professor Onkel!", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme von Terra. Fast jeder verzog seinen Mund und versuchte angestrengt nicht loszulachen. Solon lächelte nur hämisch und zwinkerte seiner Schwester zu, die jedoch nicht verstand, warum. Das erledigte Snape für sie.  
  
„PROFESSOR *SNAPE*!", brüllte er die Kleine an, worauf sie eine Schnute zog. Solon kannte dieses Verhalten. Sie bockte...  
  
„Du bist doch der Vater von Solon – dann kann ich dich Onkel nennen!", sagte sie trotzig. Die Mundwinkel von Solon und Snape klappten gleichzeitig herunter und genauso zeitgleich kamen ihre Worte über die Lippen: „ICH BIN NICHT SEIN VATER!"„DER IST NICHT MEIN VATER!"Die Klasse sah die Beiden geschockt an. Sie hatten gerade das ausgesprochen, was ihnen die ganze Zeit im Kopf herumspukte.  
  
Snape erholte sich anscheinend ziemlich schnell von dem Schreck, dass sie schon wieder etwas gemeinsam hatten, schritt auf das bockende Mädchen zu und packte sie kurzerhand am Kragen.  
  
„Du sprichst mich nie wieder mit ‚Du' an", zischte er der nun deutlich verängstigten Terra zu. „Und wenn ich noch einmal das Wort Onkel aus deinem Mund höre, dann kannst du schneller Hogwarts verlassen, als dir lieb ist!" Terras Lippen zitterten. Er hatte sie erwischt. An Hogwarts hing sie sehr und sie würde nichts tun, was die Lehrer dazu veranlassen könnte sie rauszuschmeißen. Sie nickte nur brav und schluckte die Tränen herunter.  
  
Snape drückte sie grob auf den Stuhl und wandte sich dann wieder an die erstarrte Klasse, die noch immer die Beiden musterten.  
  
„Trinken Sie!", befahl er erneut, jedoch ohne ihn anzusehen. Solon kämpfte die aufkommenden Zweifel danieder. Snapes erzürnter Ausbruch hatte ihm deutlich gemacht, dass dieser sich auch Gedanken über ihn machte.  
  
Solon schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er musste sich ablenken. Er schloss die Augen und schluckte das Zeug mit einem Zug, um den Becher gleich darauf fallen zu lassen. Es schmeckte widerlich. Ein heftiges Brennen meldete sich in seinem Hals und breitete sich schnell über den ganzen Körper aus. Er verzog kurz das Gesicht, ließ sich aber sonst nichts anmerken.  
  
„Nun erzählen Sie mir doch einmal, warum Sie zu spät gekommen sind", ertönte die ölige Stimme Snapes hinter seinem Rücken. Trotz dem widerlichen Geschmack in seinem Mund, öffnete er ihn, um Snape mit einer patzigen Antwort zu kontern. Doch über seine Lippen kam kein einziges Wort. Der Trank hatte trotz allem seine Wirkung getan.  
  
„Sehr schön", flüsterte Snape. „Und da Sie einiges falsch gemacht haben, werden Sie zwei Stunden mehr als sonst nichts mehr sagen können!"Solon widerstand dem Drang seinen Zauberstab zu packen und ein Schild mit der Aufschrift ‚Das werden Sie bereuen!' herbei zu zaubern. Sein Gesicht färbte sich zornrot und keiner wagte es über seinen Zustand zu lachen. Mit energischen Schritten ging er wieder zu seinem Platz zurück. Er spürte deutlich die Blicke aller in seinem Rücken, doch er konnte sich nicht beschweren. Es war so demütigend!  
  
„Ach, und Solores?"Solon reagierte gar nicht drauf, während die Slytherins anfingen zu tuscheln. Snape behandelte die Slytherins eigentlich mit Respekt. „Fünf Punkte Abzug für Slytherin!"Ein Glas zersplitterte. Solon hatte zu fest zugedrückt. Eine grüne schleimige Masse tropfte seine blutige Hand herunter und sein Körper zitterte vor Zorn. Er atmete tief ein und aus und fixierte Snape mit einem tödlichen Blick. Die Slytherins verstummten sofort und wussten nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollten. Einerseits waren sie sauer auf Solon, weil dieser ihnen soviel Punktabzug einbrachte. Andererseits... mit ihm konnte man nicht gut Krischen essen.  
  
Snape reagierte nicht darauf und ordnete zwei Rollen Pergament Hausaufgaben über die Wirkungsweise des Silentstrunks an. Dann entließ er die Schüler.  
  
Blaise war so umsichtig Solons Schülervorrat ebenfalls weg zu räumen, denn der rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Er saß noch immer da, die Hand zu Faust geballt und Blut tropfte inzwischen auf den Tisch herab. Blaise verabschiedete sich mit einem knappen „Bis dann"und ließ ihn mit Harry und Snape allein.  
  
„Wollt ihr dahinten auf noch mehr Punktabzug warten, oder warum bewegt ihr euch nicht nach vorn?"Solon sah auf. Harry hockte ebenfalls auf seinem Platz und packte gemächlich seine Vorräte zusammen. Seine Freunde waren schon längst verschwunden. Er erhob sich und lief langsam nach vorne. In Snapes Gesicht zuckte es. Er stand wieder kurz vor einem Wutausbruch.  
  
Solon schüttelte die Scherben ab und begab sich, ohne die tiefe Wunde an seiner Hand zu beachten, zu Snapes Schreibtisch.  
  
„Wenn ihr weiter so macht, werdet ihr die Abschlussprüfungen bestimmt nicht überleben", zischte Snape mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Keiner antwortete. Solon konnte nicht, Harry wollte nicht. Er sah gleichgültig aus, während sein Leidensgenosse immer noch mit der Fassung rang und seine Hand von seinem Zauberstab fernhalten musste. „Heut Abend um acht in meinem Büro", fuhr Snape fort. „Und lasst die Zauberstäbe in euren Schlafsälen!"Solon konnte deutlich die gehässige Vorfreude aus der Stimme heraushören. Er musste seine Hände in Zaume halten, die darauf aus waren sich um Snapes dünnen Hals zu schließen. Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Man hörte nur das Klappern der Reagenzgläser, die Terra abwusch. Ein Punkt, über den Solon mit Salena diskutieren wollte. Snape verdonnerte Terra zu Kinderarbeit!  
  
„Verschwindet!", zischte dieser letztendlich. Die Beiden gehorchten aufs Wort.  
  
„Er ist ein Ekel!", verkündete Harry, als sie sich ein wenig von Snapes Klassenzimmer entfernt hatten. Solon nickte nur. „Du solltest in den Krankenflügel gehen. Ohne deine Stimme kannst du doch keinen Unterricht mitmachen."Harry hatte Recht. Er konnte ja nicht einmal mehr Zaubersprüche aussprechen, wie ihm jetzt einfiel. Aber er wusste überhaupt nicht, wo sich der Krankenflügel befand.  
  
„Ich bring dich hin", sagte Harry, der sein Gesicht richtig interpretiert hatte. Solon war dankbar, dass Harry ihn führte. Er gab sich Mühe sich die fielen Gänge und Abzweigungen zu merken. Als er jedoch vor dem Krankenflügel stand, wusste er, dass dies nichts gebracht hatte.  
  
Harry öffnete ohne anzuklopfen die Tür und trat ein.  
  
„Ah, mein Stammkunde", hörte Solon eine Stimme von drinnen.  
  
„Nein", antwortete Harry. „Mir geht es gut. Nur Solon hier nicht. Er musste einen missglückten Silenttrunk schlucken und kann nun nicht mehr sprechen. Sn... Professor Snape hat ihm kein Gegenmittel gegeben."Madam Pomfrey setzte schon zur Schimpfattacke gegen Snape an, als Solon den Raum betrat. Sie hielt mit geöffneten Mund inne und betrachtete ihn kurz. Dann wurde ihr Blick mitleidig.  
  
„Das haben wir gleich", murmelte sie sichtlich verwirrt. „Setzen Sie sich... ich hole das Gegenmittel."Die Frau verschwand im Nebenraum. Ein Geräusch von aufeinanderklirrenden Gläsern sagte ihm, dass sie gerade ihr gesamtes Medizinarsenal durchwühlte. Er ließ sich auf einen der Betten nieder und beobachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn die Tür. Snapes Worte gingen ihn nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. ‚Er ist nicht mein Sohn!' Er hatte es mit soviel Wut ausgesprochen, dass es schon fast weh tat. Er musste etwas tun.  
  
„Snape hat noch nie einen Slytherin vor der ganzen Klasse heruntergemacht", meldete sich Harry zu Wort. Solon zuckte zusammen und blickte zur Tür. Harry war ja noch immer da. Er lehnte lässig am Rahmen und musterte ihn aufmerksam. Solon wollte schnauben, aber nicht einmal das brachte er zu Stande. Deswegen hob er nur eine Braue.  
  
„Eigentlich bevorzugt er sie immer", fuhr Harry fort. „Und ehrlich gesagt habe ich noch nie gehört, wie er einem Slytherin Punkte abgezogen hatte." Solon zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte wieder die Tür an, hinter der Madam Pomfrey verschwunden war. Es klirrte noch immer. Hoffentlich fand sie auch etwas.  
  
Zu seiner Erleichterung sagte Harry nichts mehr. Doch ging er auch nicht. Er blieb an seinem Platz stehen und sah nach draußen. In seiner Brille spiegelte sich der strahlend blaue Himmel wider, doch seine Augen erreichte es nicht. Diese Augen erinnerten ihn an Salena. Solon wollte fragen, ob er denn keine Freunde habe oder ob er denn nicht zum Unterricht müsse, doch die Worte kamen einfach nicht nach oben. Jedes Mal, wenn er zu sprechen versuchte, machte sich sein Hals schmerzhaft bemerkbar. So ließ er es sein und beobachtete weiterhin die Tür, hinter der das Klirren endlich verstummte.  
  
Madam Pomfrey kam mit einer weißen verstaubten Flasche wieder heraus. Schon beim Anblick der Flasche verzog Solon das Gesicht.  
  
„Nun schauen Sie nicht so", sagte Madam Pomfrey mit anklagender Stimme. „Sie wollen doch wieder reden! Oder wollen Sie lieber abwarten, bis der Trank nachlässt? Es kann passieren, dass dies starke Nebenwirkungen mit sich bringt! Am Ende könne sie gar nicht..."Solon schüttelte energisch mit dem Kopf. Er wollte erst gar nicht wissen, was passierte, wenn er nichts dagegen tat. Die Folgen würden ihn noch wütender auf Snape machen.  
  
Mit angewiderten Gesicht nahm er die Flasche entgegen.  
  
„Trinken Sie vorsichtig", mahnte die Krankenschwester. „Ihr Körper muss sich erst daran gewöhnen."Solon nahm einen kleinen Schluck. Es war wie Eis. Als würde eine gewaltige Gletscherhand in seinen Hals greifen und dort alles packen, was nicht da hin gehörte. Es riss das Brennen in seinem Hals wie eine Lawine mit sich und wanderte in seinen Magen.  
  
Solon schluckte den letzten Tropfen und stieß dann heftig Luft aus. Er fühlte sich, als ob er gerade einen Eiswürfel verschluckt hatte.  
  
„Uärgh", brachte er kratzig hervor. Madam Pomfrey lächelte.  
  
„Na sehen Sie", sagte sie und nahm ihm die Flasche ab. „So schlampig haben Sie doch nicht gearbeitet – sonst hätte der Trank nicht funktioniert." Solon wurde noch weißer, als er überhaupt schon war. „Ich muss mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Ihren Vater reden!"Madam Pomfrey klang sehr erzürnt. Solon sagte nichts auf ‚Vater'.  
  
Mit Harry zusammen verließ er den Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm noch mit einem empörten Laut die Hand geheilt und ihm gesagt, dass er sich nächstes Mal vorsehen solle. Solon hatte kaum drauf reagiert.  
  
Harry sagte ihm, dass sie nun zusammen Unterricht hätten und musterte dann Solon wieder.  
  
„Du hast nichts gesagt", stellte er fest. Solon sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
  
„Ich konnte nicht reden", antwortete er mit immer noch kratziger aber resignierender Stimme. Harry jedoch lächelte.  
  
„Ich meine, als Madam Pomfrey gesagt hatte, dass sie mal mit deinem Vater reden müsse."Solon ließ sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen.  
  
„Ich konnte noch nicht richtig reden und war es Leid mich über dieser Verwechslung zu beschweren", log er kühl. Doch Harry gehörte nicht zu denen, die sich von ihn einschüchtern ließen – wenn er sich nicht einmal von Snape einschüchtern ließ...  
  
„Natürlich", antwortete er ironisch. Zum Glück kamen sie beim Zaubertrankklassenzimmer an, denn das ersparte ihm die Antwort.  
  
„Na Solores, haben wir unser überhebliches Stimmchen verloren?", keifte Pansy Parkinson, als sie den Raum betraten. Solon lächelte ihr entgegen, was all ihre Häme aus dem Gesicht weichen ließ.  
  
„Danke der Nachfrage, Pansy. Mir geht es Prima."Pansy klappte der Mund auf. Er beachtete sie nicht weiter und ließ sich auf einen freien Platz fallen, den er hinter Harry und seinem rothaarigen Freund fand. Dieser stritt sich gerade mit Draco, der ihn nur von oben herab ansah und mit arroganten Sprüchen konterte. Aus diesem Streitgespräch hörte Solon heraus, dass der Rothaarige Ronald Weasley hieß und auch gleichzeitig das sogenannte Wiesel war. Daher also der Spitzname. Ronald wandte sich an Harry, der sich demonstrativ aus dem Streitgespräch raushielt.  
  
„Warum hilfst du eigentlich dieser Slytherin-Snape-Schlange?", fragte er. Solon hob die Brauen. Anscheinend hatte der temperamentvolle Junge noch gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er hinter ihnen saß.  
  
Harry stöhnte auf.  
  
„Hast du schon einmal mitbekommen, dass er nicht wie Snape ist und von diesem gehasst wird, Ron?"  
  
„Er ist ein Slytherin", konterte Ronald oder auch Ron.  
  
„Müsste ich dich dann also auch hassen, weil du ein Gryffindor bist?" Solons ironische Stimme wehte zu den beiden Gryffindors. Ron wirbelte herum und starrte ihn mit offenem Munde an. Solon beugte sich nach vorne.  
  
„Ich halte nichts von diesen Rivalitäten zwischen den Häusern", sagte er leise zischend. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn Slytherins auf alle Häuser pfeifen und ich mag es nicht, wenn alle Häuser auf uns pfeifen."Solons Augen funkelten gefährlich auf, sodass Ron keinen Ton hervorbrachte. Er wandte sich wieder ab und starrte stumm nach vorne.  
  
Ron sagte die ganze Stunde nichts mehr. Nicht einmal mehr an Harry wandte er sich, obwohl er sichtlich mit dem ‚Duftzauber' zu kämpfen hatte. Sie sollten die Raum mit angenehmen Veilchenduft erfüllen, doch bei einigen kamen Dämpfe aus dem Zauberstab, die nicht im entferntesten einem Veilchen ähnelten.  
  
Solon, der ganz hinten saß, lehnte mit samt den Stuhl an der Wand. Ein lilafarbener Wind zog um ihn herum, ließ ihn Veilchenduft einatmen und schirmte ihn gleichzeitig von Rons Knoblauchspeienden Zauberstab ab.  
  
Der kleine Flitwick kam mit einer Klammer auf der Knollennase nach hinten getrippelt und erklärte ihn wild mit den kleinen Ärmchen gestikulierend, wie er den Zauber anwenden sollte. Solon lachte leise bei dem Anblick des kleinen Zauberers. Mit der Klammer auf der Nase sah er richtig komisch aus.  
  
Am Ende der Stunde schaffte letztendlich auch er es, doch der Geruch des Knoblauchs haftete noch an seiner Kleidung, was die Slytherins dazu veranlasste, sich neue Namen für ihn aus zu denken.  
  
„Was haben die gegen ihn?", fragte Solon Blaise, als er dem schreienden Jungen hinterher sah, der von Harry und einem Mädchen mit buschigen Haar den Gang entlangbugsiert wurde. Die Slytherins lachten hämisch. Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Er regt sich immer so schön auf", sagte er, doch er lächelte nicht. Erst jetzt merkte Solon, das Blaise nicht zu der ‚Lästerbande' gehörte. „Früher war Potter meist das Opfer gewesen. Aber Potter..."  
  
„Reagiert nicht mehr drauf", antwortete Draco für ihn. „Der Junge ist wenigstens intelligent – aber das Wiesel..."  
  
„Und das höre ich aus dem Munde eines Malfoys", höhnte Solon nun mit einem hämischen Lächeln.  
  
„Halt die Klappe, Solores", keifte dieser zurück. Er ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust. „Beleidige nie eine Familie, die du nicht kennst."Solon hob eine Braue.  
  
„Nun, leider kenn ich die Malfoys", antwortete er schulterzuckend. „Ich bin ehrlich: Deinen Vater mag ich nicht besonders! Er ist ein arrogantes Arschloch! Ob du auch so bist?"Das Gesicht von Draco färbte sich zornrot. Die beiden Schränke tauchten an seiner Seite auf.  
  
„Sollen wir ihn für dich verprügeln?", fragte Goyle. Milicent und Pansy, die Milicent von Solons ‚Missetat' erzählt hatte, stimmten sofort zu und bleckten mit den Zähnen. ‚Oh Gott, ich bin in einem Haus voller Affen gelandet', schoss es Solon durch den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, verdammt noch mal!", rief Draco. „Wenn, dann regle ich das! Mitternacht! Hinter den Gewächshäusern! Allein!"Solon lächelte wieder.  
  
„Wüsste nicht, mit wem ich da auftauchen sollte", antwortete er locker. „Aber ich werde da sein."Er wandte sich um und ließ einen zornigen Draco zurück.  
  
Blaise folgte ihm.  
  
„Du wolltest mit mir reden?", fragte Solon ohne ihn anzusehen. Nun war Mittagspause und sie hatten noch eine Menge Zeit bis zum Unterricht. Blaise bejahte das und deutete auf eine Tür.  
  
„Gehen wir da rein – da ist jetzt keiner drin."  
  
So, wie das Zimmer aussah, war dort schon seit Jahren niemand drin gewesen. Überall lag der Staub dick auf den Tischen und Stühlen und durch die Fenster drangen nur vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen, da eine dicke Staubschicht sie am Durchkommen hinderte.  
  
Blaise schloss die Tür, versah sie mit einem Verschlusszauber und gleichzeitig mit einem Zauber, der verhinderte, dass jemand mithörte. Solon runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Was soll das?", fragte er eine Spur schärfer als beabsichtig.  
  
„Keine Panik – ich will dir nichts antun."Solon lächelte wieder zynisch.  
  
„Das würdest du auch nicht schaffen."Blaise antwortete nicht darauf, sondern sah nun selbst hinterhältig aus. Solon war sofort alarmiert.  
  
„Kommen wir gleich zur Sache, Tatred."Das Gesicht von Solon färbte sich unnatürlich weiß.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Scho, isch weisch – aber ich musste hier einfach aufhören. Sonst wäre es zu lang geworden. Im nächsten Kapitel endlich die Lösung mit Blaise. Mal sehen, wie lange ich brauch *g* und was ich da anstelle. 


	6. Blaise' Vorschlag

drop na ja... ist wirklich kein gutes Kapitel, da übern längeren Zeitraum geschrieben -.- Ich hatte Stress mit Schule und da gings nicht so schnell heul Sev is OOC... haut mich nich... aber Kritik trotzdem erwünscht wie ich's zum Beispiel besser machen könnte.  
  
Scho, jetscht noch eine kleine Werbeunterbrechung... Sev?  
  
Klein-Sev: Will nicht! schmoll  
  
Oriona: klein-Sev in den Hintern tret  
  
Klein-Sev: heul widerwillig Werbebanner hochhalt  
  
Lest die Storys von meiner Beta Berendis . Vor allem die vollendete Geschichte „Aus der Dunkelheit"Oriona begeistert davon is Eine Geschichte vor Harry und Co mit Severus   
  
Klein-Sev: Immer ich -.-  
  
Oriona: ihn mit sich zerr  
  
Klein-Sev: tob zetter böse Flüche wünsch  
  
Widmung: An meine Beta Berendis Ohne sie würde hier alles voller Fehler sein drop umknuddel chuuu   
  
Liest hier noch jemand ? umschau  
  
Scho, losch gehtsch  
  
„Ich.. heiß nicht Tatred", sagte Solon. Er versuchte angestrengt keine Miene zu verziehen, kramte nach seiner Häme, die er auf sein Gesicht zaubern wollte. Doch er fand nicht einmal Spott. So blieb sein Gesicht ausdruckslos.  
  
„Genauso wenig, wie ich Zabini heiße", antwortete Blaise mit einem hinterlistigen Lächeln. Nun wusste Solon auch, warum der ruhige Blaise sich in Slytherin befand.  
  
„Du brauchst mir nichts vormachen, Tatred. Ich kannte deinen Ziehvater leider sehr gut!"Die letzten Worte hatte er laut ausgesprochen und in seinem Gesicht bildete sich eine hässliche Grimasse, die Zorn, Hass und Trauer gleichzeitig widerspiegelte.  
  
Solon trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück. Blaise sollte man nun nicht mehr zu Nahe treten. Trotzdem behielt er seine ausdruckslose Miene bei und ließ sich nichts anmerken.  
  
„Hey, ganz ruhig!"Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Wie bitte schön kommst du darauf, dass ich einer dieser Tatreds wäre?"Blaise verschränkte die Arme und sah ihn zornig an.  
  
„Dein Vater..."  
  
„Er ist nicht mein Vater", fuhr Solon leise zischend dazwischen.  
  
„Dein Ziehvater", verbesserte Blaise noch immer mit grimmiger Maske. Diesmal setzte Solon nichts entgegen. „Zumindest stattete er meiner Familie einen durchaus „freundlichen"Besuch ab!"Seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus. „Und dich hatte er damals mit gehabt!"Diesmal fiel Solons Maske für einen kurzen Moment und er sah recht verwirrt drein. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, dass sein vermaledeiter Ziehvater sich jemals dazu bequemt hatte ihn zu irgendeiner Erpressung – denn dafür war er zuständig – mitzunehmen.  
  
„Du musst dich irren", antwortete er wieder ruhig. Blaise senkte den Kopf, so dass seine schwarzen Haare ins Gesicht fielen und seine Augen verdeckten.  
  
„Ganz bestimmt nicht", sagte er ebenso leise.  
  
Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen schlug er mit der Faust auf den Tisch ein, der neben ihn stand. Holz zersplitterte und blieb vor Solons Füßen liegen. Dieser runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts.  
  
„DEIN VERDAMMTER ZIEHVATER HAT MEINE KLEINE SCHWESTER UMGEBRACHT!", brüllte Blaise. Er sah wieder auf. Seine Augen glühten vor Hass; sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt.  
  
„Dazu ist er fähig", antwortete Solon ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Nun merkte man ihm deutlich an, dass er erkaltet war. Mitgefühl konnte er nur noch selten zeigen. Doch es steigerte die Wut auf seinen Ziehvater. Sollten ihn doch die Dementoren holen!  
  
Blaise machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
  
„Jaah, eiskalt bist du."Langsam klang er wie einer, der am Rande des verrückt werdens stand. „Wie Snape. Ihn kratzt es auch nicht, wenn andere Leute sterben. Er denkt auch nur an sich selbst..."  
  
„ICH DENKE NICHT NUR AN MICH!", schrie Solon zurück. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „WAS SOLL ICH DENN SAGEN? TUT MIR LEID, DASS MEIN ZIEHVATER KEINE ACHTUNG VOR MENSCHENLEBEN HAT? TUT MIR LEID, DASS ER SO RIGOROS BESCHEUERT IST UND DEM DUNKLEN LORD FOLGT? TUT MIR LEID, DASS ICH LEIDER GOTTES BEI IHM AUFGEZOGEN WURDE?"  
  
„DU HAST SEELENRUHIG OHNE JEGLICHE REGUNG ZUGESEHEN, WIE MEINE SCHWESTER UMGEBRACHT WURDE!"  
  
„MEIN GOTT! ICH WEIß VON NICHTS! MEIN ZIEHVATER NAHM MICH NIE MIT ZU SEINEN DÄMLICHEN MISSIONEN!"Stille kehrte in den Raum ein. Beide musterten sich schwer atmend, als könnte der jeweils andere jeden Moment auf einen losgehen.  
  
„Ich werde mich rächen", sagte Blaise dann leise.  
  
„Aber nicht an mir", kam es ebenso leise zurück. „Hör zu! Ich würde niemals zulassen, dass ein Mensch stirbt! Nie, hörst du, nie! Es ist eine bodenlose Frechheit, dass du mir das zutraust!"Blaise sah ihn aus merkwürdigen leeren Augen an.  
  
„Warum sollte ich das nicht tun? Wir kennen uns erst seit einem Tag..."  
  
„Ich würde es dir auch nicht zutrauen", konterte Solon. Blaise sah ihn schief an. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Dann schlug er sie wieder auf und sagte:  
  
„Eigentlich wollte ich dich erpressen – ich weiß, dass ihr euch nur vor dem dunklen Lord versteckt und ich weiß, dass dir anscheinend etwas an deiner kleineren Schwester liegt..."  
  
„Was wolltest du denn erpressen?", fragte Solon mit hochgezogenen Brauen. Er sah dabei sehr herablassend aus.  
  
„Ich wollte mich ein wenig rächen – du hättest einen hübschen Haussklaven abgegeben."Solons Brauen schnellten noch höher.  
  
„Schwul?", fragte er so ganz nebenbei. [Anm. der Beta: tzzz, Solon... immer gleich das falsche denken, ne? grins AndA: lol der will doch nur ärgern ]  
  
„Ich meine nicht den Sklaven, den du wahrscheinlich meinst!", kam es erzürnt zurück. Solon lächelte falsch.  
  
„Schon klar", antwortete er nur. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Warum willst du mich nicht mehr erpressen?"Blaise lehnte sich gegen einen Tisch. Solon stellte fest, dass die Tische sehr stabil aussahen und er fragte sich, wie Blaise es geschafft hatte einen komplett zu zertrümmern.  
  
Blaise selbst betrachtete die Trümmer mit scheinbarer Interesse.  
  
„Imperius", murmelte er. Solon spitzte die Ohren. Und ihm ging ein Licht auf.  
  
„Dieser..."  
  
„Vater hat es mir gesagt, doch ich wollte es nicht glauben. Ich Idiot..." Doch Solon schien mit seinen Gedanken schon woanders zu sein.  
  
„Wenn ich ihn in die Finger kriege! Ich zerleg ihn in Einzeltteile! Ich bring ihn um! Ich..."  
  
„Du kannst nichts mehr dran ändern, dass dein Ziehvater dich mit dem Imperiusfluch belegt hat... und ich nichts an dem Tod meiner Schwester... komisch nur, dass du dich an nichts mehr erinnerst."Blaise sah immer noch misstrauisch aus.  
  
„Du brauchst gar nicht so zu starren!", flüsterte Solon. „Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung! Und was mich noch mehr aufregt: Er konnte mich einfach so mit einem Imperiusfluch belegen! Wer weiß, was ich noch so alles gemacht hab! Dieser..."  
  
„Du scheinst deinen Ziehvater sehr zu hassen."Blaise zog sich auf den Tisch und ließ locker die Beine baumeln. Die Wut in seinem Gesicht war wie verflogen und machte nun einer typischen slytherinischen Lässigkeit Platz.  
  
Solon stützte sich auf dem Tisch vor ihm ab, beugte sich in Augenhöhe von Blaise und zischte: „Ich würde ihn eigenhändig töten. Wenn es geht mit Muggelmethoden."Dass es ihn verwirrte, dass Blaise darauf lächelte, ließ er sich nicht anmerken.  
  
„Wenigstens eins haben wir gemeinsam."Er sprang vom Tisch und streckte Solon die Hand entgegen. Der Slytherin musterte diese fast feindselig. „Ich tu dir nichts...", säuselte Blaise. Er gab einen erstickten Aufschrei von sich, als Solon seine Hand grob packte und ihn gegen den Tisch prallen ließ, der die Slytherins voneinander trennte. Blaise' linkes Knie erwischte die Tischkante und er verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht.  
  
„Aber ich...", antwortete Solon mit einem diabolischen Grinsen im Gesicht. Blaise entzog ihm schnell die Hand und massierte sich das Bein, das gegen die Tischkante geknallt war.  
  
„Ich wollte mich eigentlich entschuldigen", sagte er. Die Worte kamen nur dumpf an, weil er gebückt dastand. „Aber..."  
  
„Entschuldigung akzeptiert."Blaise richtete sich auf und sah Solon verwundert an.  
  
„Ich halte nichts von großen Reden", erklärte er seine Robe abputzend, die schon aussah, als ob er selbst ein Möbelstück von diesem Zimmer wäre. „Und ich weiß, dass man sich wie ein Idiot benimmt, wenn ein wichtiger Mensch in seinem Leben stirbt."  
  
„Danke für die Blumen", murmelte Blaise zähneknirschend.  
  
„Und wenn du mich nicht verrätst, zerlegen wir Tatred gemeinsam in winzig kleine Einzelteile."Blaise klappte der Mundwinkel herunter. Solon strich noch einmal über seine Robe und ging dann so, als wäre nichts gewesen, an Blaise vorbei und blieb vor der Tür stehen. „Abgemacht?"Blaise' Mund stand noch immer offen. Als es ihm bewusst wurde, schloss er ihn schnell wieder.  
  
„Abgemacht", sagte er dann. Solon grinste wieder falsch und wandte sich dann der Tür zu.  
  
„Und jetzt öffne endlich dieses verdammte Stück Holz!"Blaise tat es ohne sich über seinen rüden Ausdruck zu beschweren.  
  
Was Solon sich im Gespräch nicht anmerken lassen hatte, kam jetzt mit voller Wucht in ihm hoch: Angst! Er saß wieder in einem Geheimgang fest, weil er sich wieder verlaufen hatte, doch das störte ihn nicht. Nachdem er mit Blaise zum Mittagessen gegangen war, hatte er sein Essen schnell heruntergeschlungen und war dann mit der Begründung, er müsse etwas erledigen, aufgesprungen.  
  
Nun saß er hier im Gang und dachte nach.  
  
Was hatte sein Ziehvater getan? Und warum? Das er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, verwirrte ihn noch mehr.  
  
Es hatte ihn ehrlich geschockt, als Blaise ihn beschuldigte, dass er sich über den Tod seiner Schwester amüsiert hatte. Erfolgreich lenkte er die Gedanken von Blaise auf andere Bahnen, um ihn von dem eigentlichen Thema abzubringen. Er wusste von sich selbst, dass es besser war den Menschen, die etwas Wichtiges verloren, niemals Mitgefühl zu zeigen, sondern sie abzulenken. Ändern konnte man auch nichts mehr. Warum also sollte man sich dann drüber aufregen?  
  
Da war er wieder beim Punkt. Er konnte auch nichts mehr daran ändern, dass sein Vater ihn mit dem Imperius und anscheinend mit dem Amnesiafluch belegt hatte. Vielleicht hatte er sogar getötet? Gefoltert? Die Gedanken ließen ihn erschaudern. Er wünschte, er könnte seinen Vater zwingen alles zu sagen, was er ihm angetan hatte. Aber dazu müsste er erst einmal nach Askaban. Und dort würden ihn keine zehn Zentauren hinzerren können.  
  
Solon seufzte und stand auf. Er hoffte, dass er nichts Dummes getan hatte, doch diese Ungewissheit nagte an seiner Brust. Er musste es irgendwie schaffen, den Amnesiafluch zu brechen. Mit dem Kopf lehnte er sich gegen die Wand. Nun hatte er noch eine Aufgabe mehr zu erledigen.  
  
Wenigstens besaß er nun einen Verbündeten: Blaise Zabini war ohne, dass er auch nur etwas Freundliches gesagt hatte, zu seinem Anhänger geworden. Freund konnte er nicht sagen, denn solche hatte Solon noch nie gehabt. Wenn er aber verhindern wollte, dass Blaise in einem erneuten Anfall von ohnmächtiger Wut alles ausplauderte, musste er schon freundlicher sein. Deswegen hatte er vorhin auch zugehört, als Blaise ihm von seiner Familie erzählte. Seine Eltern, so erzählte er, waren keine freiwilligen Anhänger vom dunklen Lord und litten unter den ständigen Befehlen von ihm. Wenn sie einmal nicht gehorchten, wurden sie gefoltert – beim letzten Male musste seine kleine Schwester sterben. Solon hatte Blaise angesehen, dass er wieder kurz davor stand vor Trauer und Hass den nächsten Tisch zu zertrümmern und da es sich bei dem Nächsten um den Slytherinhaustisch handelte, hatte er ihm von fanatischen Rachepläne gegen Voldemort erzählt – natürlich so leise, dass es kein anderer Slytherin mitbekam. Hier mussten sie vorsichtig sein. Aber es hatte Blaise von seinem Gefühlschaos abgelenkt.  
  
Solon richtete sich gerade und lief gedankenverloren durch den Gang. Heute Abend würde Malfoy einen Denkzettel bekommen und dann konnte er endlich mit seinem ersten Plan beginnen: Snape so weit zu bringen, dass dieser vernünftig mit ihm redete. Das klang nach einem Ding der Unmöglichkeit... aber er würde das schon meistern.  
  
„Wo muss ich jetzt eigentlich hin?", fragte er sich und starrte etwas verwirrt in den nächsten Gang hinter dem Porträt, der ihm überhaupt nicht mehr bekannt vorkam.  
  
„Onkel Severus hat mich arbeiten lassen, Mama!", quietschte die Kleine vergnügt und lief Miss Tatred in die Arme. „Das hat Spaß gemacht!"  
  
Eins... zwei... drei... vier... Dumbledore ist dran!  
  
„Professor", ermahnte Miss Tatred sie auffangend. Die Göre verzog den Mund und schmollte.  
  
„Fang du nicht auch noch an so miesepetrig zu sein", murmelte sie trotzig. Miss Tatred missachtete dies und sah dann Severus entgegen, der sich im Schatten der Mauer aufhielt. Sein Gesicht konnte man zum Glück nicht sehen. Er kämpfte noch immer hart gegen den Drang an das kleine Gör zu packen und hinauszuwerfen. Sie hatte es in den letzten Stunden nicht unterlassen ihn ‚Onkel' zu nennen. Vor den Klassen zwar nicht, aber trotzdem... so was von respektlos! Dann noch die Aktion mit Solon... er wollte gar nicht daran denken.  
  
„Warum haben Sie sie hergebracht?", fragte sie. Severus schnaubte. Sie wusste es doch genau!  
  
„Weil sie nervt!", zischte Severus bösartig. „Sie hat meinen Vorratsschrank durcheinander gebracht, stört den Unterricht, hat keinen Respekt vor mir..."  
  
„Sie ist drei", fuhr Miss Tatred ruhig dazwischen. „Kinder können noch nicht unterscheiden. Ich denke nicht, dass Sie ihr so eine Aufgabe erteilen können – das schafft sie noch nicht."Severus verschränkte die Arme und durchbohrte Miss Tatred regelrecht mit Blicken. Die schien es aber nicht zu stören.  
  
„Ich muss Ihnen leider sagen, dass Sie noch bis zum Ende des Tages auf sie aufpassen müssen", fuhr Miss Tatred zu seinem Entsetzen fort. Severus schnellte von der Mauer und kam drohend auf die beiden zugelaufen.  
  
„Warum?", fragte er recht giftig. ‚Warum muss diese Frau immer so ausdruckslos aussehen?', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
  
„Weil ich mit Remus ein Projekt für die Schüler vorbereiten muss – dass verstehen Sie doch sicherlich."Ihre Worte klangen entgültig. Severus öffnete den Mund, um etwas entgegenzusetzen, doch Miss Tatred stand auf und bugsierte sie beide aus dem Zimmer. Er hätte ja nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn sie die Kleine rausgezogen hätte. Aber ihn? Sie fasste ihn einfach an! Niemand wagte es einen Severus Snape anzufassen!  
  
Sie schob die Beiden zu Tür heraus.  
  
„Solores!", zischte Severus, doch Miss Tatred lächelte ihr unechtes Lächeln, sagte: „Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß miteinander!"– und schlug die Tür vor seiner Nase zu. Für einige Minuten starrte er die Tür perplex an. Was nahm sich diese Frau überhaupt heraus?  
  
Dann riss ihn die Kleine wieder aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
„Spielst du mit mir Hascher, Onkel?"Severus ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und wandte sich sehr schnell zu ihr um. Mit wutverzerrten Gesicht starrte er sie an.  
  
„NEIN!", brüllte er und das Mädchen zuckte zusammen. „ICH WERDE NICHT MIT DIR SPIELEN UND DU WIRST MICH NICHT ONKEL NENNEN!"Die Lippen der Göre zitterten. Mit wässrigen Augen blickte sie ihn an. Selbst Severus stockte bei diesem Anblick. Doch es war zu spät, um noch etwas zu sagen, was sie beruhigte.  
  
„Du bist gemein!", rief sie weinerlich. Sie wirbelte herum und lief weinend davon. Severus schlug sich die flache Hand vors Gesicht. ‚Nicht schon wieder', dachte er und stöhnte auf. Ohne noch weiter darüber nach zu denken, rannte er ihr hinterher.  
  
‚Diese Göre hat nur Dummheiten im Kopf', dachte er, während er den Gang entlang rauschte. Einige der wenigen Schüler, die unterwegs waren, sahen ihn verdutzt an, doch er beachtete sie nicht weiter.  
  
Als er eine Weile gelaufen war, verlangsamte sein Tempo und lauschte in die Stille hinein. Je weiter er kam, umso deutlicher konnte er sie hören. Ein herzzereisendes Schluchzen durchdrang die Gänge, was Severus dazu veranlasste wieder schneller zu laufen . Jemand anders könnte sie ja hören...  
  
Er folgte den Schluchzern und kam in einer dunklen Nische an. Erst sah er sie gar nicht, doch dann entdeckte er ein zuckendes schwarzes Bündel, das am Boden saß und über dem wunderschöne seidig glänzende gelockte Haare verteilt waren. Bei dem Anblick des weinenden Mädchens entgleisten kurz Severus' Gesichtszüge und wurden weicher....  
  
Wieso eigentlich? Hatte er sich nicht sonst immer gefreut, wenn jemand wegen ihm weinte? Wieso war ihm jetzt nicht danach? War er vielleicht... krank?  
  
Er trat näher an das Mädchen heran und sah unschlüssig auf sie herab. Was sollte er tun? Sie anbrüllen? Weil er sie ausgeschimpft hatte und sie es wagte deswegen zu weinen? Wie hieß sie denn eigentlich gleich noch mal? Terra? Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, bezeichnete man die Erde manchmal auch als Terra – ihr Vater musste wohl großes mit ihr vorgehabt haben... Dieser Mistkerl!  
  
Entschlossener trat er an sie heran, hockte sich hin und berührte leicht ihre Schulter. Sie zuckte zusammen und sah auf. Ihr eigentlich niedliches Gesicht war mit Tränen überströmt und ihre sonst so strahlend blauen Augen leuchteten nicht mehr. Sie sahen nun mehr denen ihrer Schwester ähnlich.  
  
Severus erschrak über seine eigene Gedanken... was dachte er da eigentlich?  
  
Als Terra ihn erkannte, schlug sie seine Hand weg und gab ein weinerliches „Lass mich!"von sich. Sie vergrub wieder ihren Kopf in den angezogenen Knien und schwieg diesmal.  
  
Severus biss sich auf die Lippe. Was sollte er jetzt tun, um sie zum gehen zu bewegen? Mit dem Zauberstab drohen? Mit der Schlangengrube? Sie anpacken und mitschleifen? Sie in etwas handliches verwandeln?  
  
Du solltest dich entschuldigen, flüsterte die boshafte Stimme in Severus Kopf.  
  
Sie hat angefangen!, zischte Severus zurück.  
  
Sie ist nur ein Kind...  
  
Severus schwieg darauf. Er schaute schweigend auf sie herab und unternahm erst einmal nichts...  
  
Mir bleibt wohl keine andere Wahl  
  
Er holte tief Luft:  
  
„Es... es tut mir Leid", krächzte er, so, als ob er die Worte nie benutzt hatte. Terra sah überrascht auf.  
  
„Du... du bist mir nicht böse?"  
  
„Nein!", antwortete er emotionslos, obwohl es ihm sehr missfiel, dass sie ihn schon wieder duzte. „Du sollst mich nicht vor den Schülern duzen!"Es sollte streng klingen, doch was in seinen Worten mitschwang war Trotz. Die Augen von Terra gewannen ihren alten Glanz zurück.  
  
„Nein!", rief sie. „Ich werde dich mit Sie und Professor ansprechen, Onkel!"Severus kräuselte die Lippen und wollte schon wieder losschimpfen, doch er kam nicht dazu. Die kleine Terra sprang einfach auf und umarmte in versöhnlich.  
  
Wie erstarrt stand er da. Wie konnte sie nur... Er war immerhin Professor und Meister der Zaubertränke! Er war erwachsen! Eine Autoritätsperson! Doch irgendwie, warum auch immer, ergriff eine unnatürliche Wärme von seinem Herzen Besitz. Eine Wärme, die er zuletzt gespürt hatte, als er Anne kennen lernte.  
  
Ohne es zu wollen, ergriffen seine Hände Terra und trugen sie behutsam zurück in sein Büro, wo er besser auf sie aufpassen konnte. Er bemerkte nicht einmal Dumbledore, der schmunzelnd im Schatten der schräg gegenüberliegenden Nische stand und Salena, die neben ihm an der Wand stand. Sie lächelte ein ehrliches Lächeln...  
  
„Das Mädchen ist Gold wert", flüsterte Dumbledore in die Stille hinein. „Sie bringt euch wieder ins Leben zurück..."  
  
Salena sagte nichts darauf.  
  
„Das Büro von Snape befindet sich bestimmt nicht im dritten Stock, Solores!"  
  
„Wüsste nicht, was du hier zu suchen hast, Zabini!"Solon sah Blaise zornfunkelnd an. Er hasste es dabei erwischt zu werden, wenn er gerade einer seiner Schwächen offen zeigte: seinen schlechten Orientierungssinn.  
  
„Dich suchen!", antwortete Blaise lässig und verschränkte die Arme. „Potter hockt unten vor Snapes Büro und behaart darauf nicht allein in die Höhle des Löwen zu gehen, da er keine Lust hat alleine ausgeschimpft zu werden." Solon verzog den Mund.  
  
„Snape scheint ja den Kleinen nicht gerade zu mögen", schlussfolgerte er.  
  
„Er hasst ihn wie die Pest, wenn nicht noch schlimmer."Solon runzelte die Stirn.  
  
Und warum vergleichen mich dann alle mit Snape? Ich bin bestimmt nicht wie er... Er verdrängte schnell die Gedanken und sagte:  
  
„Gehen wir!"Blaise nickte stumm und führte ihn wieder aus dem Geheimgang heraus in einen leergefegten Korridor. Um die Zeit befanden sich die meisten Schüler in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen, doch Solon war seit dem Unterricht nicht mehr dort hin gegangen.  
  
„Was hast du eigentlich herausgefunden?", fragte Blaise den etwas größeren Slytherin.  
  
„Nichts... was sollte ich schon herausfinden?"Vorwurfsvolle Augen musterten Blaise. „Er ist nicht mein..."  
  
„Nun hör endlich auf dich so stur zu benehmen! Er ist es sehr wohl! Das sieht man doch!"  
  
Solon blieb abrupt stehen und packte Blaise am Kragen.  
  
„Zabini!", zischte er, obwohl andere Leute nicht gerne mit dem Nachnamen ansprach.. „Treib es nicht zu weit! Du weißt, dass ich das hasse!"Seine Augen glitzerten gefährlich doch das brachte Blaise nicht von seiner Meinung ab. Im Gegenteil...  
  
Solon ließ ihn wieder los und lief einfach weiter. Blaise richtete sich stirnrunzelnd seine Kleidung und eilte ihm dann hinterher. Er würde den Sturkopf schon noch herumkriegen.  
  
„Ich wüsste, wie du dir ganz sicher sein kannst", fuhr er fort und tat so, als wäre nichts passiert. „Wie du herausfinden kannst, ob du mit ihm verwandt bist..."Solon blieb erneut stehen. Seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, sagte er mit einem gefährlichen leisen Knurren: „Blaise..."  
  
„Nur ein Trank, der zwei drei Monate dauert", fuhr dieser hastiger fort, da er keine Lust hatte verflucht zu werden. „Der Ahnentrank funktioniert immer..."Solon wandte sich um. Er sah wütend aus.  
  
„Ich hab gesagt, dass..."  
  
„Damit kannst du deine These beweisen", fuhr Blaise leise und lächelnd dazwischen. Wenn er ihn schon nicht die Augen öffnen konnte, dann würde er ihn am Stolz packen.  
  
Solon sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Er wollte schon Klarheit, doch würde er es niemals offen zugeben. Und Blaise gab ihn die Möglichkeit, das zu umgehen. Er trat näher an ihn heran.  
  
„Du hast eine Woche Zeit alles vorzubereiten", zischte er. „Bis dahin will ich keinen Ton mehr hören!"Blaise nickte nur, doch innerlich grinste er breit. Er hatte es geschafft!  
  
Solon wandte sich um. Er musste nun wirklich in die Kerker, auch wenn ihn das sehr missfiel. Blaise zeigte ihm höflich den Weg und verabschiedete sich dann vor Snapes Büro, wo ein nachdenklicher Gryffindor auf ihn wartete.  
  
„Vielleicht sollte ich dir meine Karte leihen", sagte Harry mit vorwurfsvollen Blick. „Dann findest du dich wenigstens zu Recht."  
  
„Halt die Klappe!", war das einzige, was Solon darauf einfiel, denn leider hatte er Junge Recht. Ohne Karte würde er sich ständig verlaufen. Harry lächelte nur wissend darauf und klopfte an die Tür. Diese sprang mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen auf.  
  
„EINE STUNDE!"Ein wütender Snape saß hinter dem Schreibtisch und sah die beiden zornfunkelnd an. „Sie haben EINE STUNDE Verspätung!"  
  
„Ich weiß – wir können die Zeit schon ablesen – so dumm sind wir nicht", antwortete Solon ruhig. Snapes Gesicht lief zornrot an.  
  
„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Slytherin!", zischte er.  
  
„Harry kann nichts dafür", sagte Solon noch immer ruhig. „Ich habe mich verlaufen und er hat eben auf mich gewartet..."Snape atmete tief durch.  
  
„Das ist mir EGAL! Dann hätte er alleine kommen sollen!"Er rang deutlich mit seinen Nerven.  
  
„Dann hätten Sie mir auch Punkte abgezogen, Professor", mischte sich nun Harry ein. „Weil ich Solon nicht mitgebracht habe."Er sah den Zaubertranklehrer erschreckend ausdruckslos an. War der Kleine wirklich in Gryffindor?  
  
„Potter!", keifte Snape. „Hören Sie auf sich so besserwisserisch aufzuführen und halten Sie den Mund."Harry sagte nichts, sondern starrte seinen Lehrer nur hasserfüllt an. Auch Solon antwortete nicht und seinem Gesicht konnte man überhaupt nichts ablesen.  
  
‚Dieses Monster da ist nicht mein Vater!', dachte er. ‚Hoffentlich fällt der Test negativ aus...'  
  
„Sie reinigen das Klassenzimmer auf Muggelmethode! Reinigungsmittel stehen bereit!", sagte Snape mit einem bösartigen Gesichtsausdruck. Mit einer einladenden Geste deutete er auf die Tür, die zum Klassenzimmer führte. Solon schluckte. So wie Snape aussah, musste auch das Zimmer aussehen.  
  
Er wandte sich zeitgleich mit Harry um und betrat das Klassenzimmer.  
  
Ihre Gesichter wurden erst kalkweiß, dann wechselten sie die Farbe zu zornrot. Das Zimmer sah aus, als ob alle Kessel auf einmal explodiert waren. Russ bedeckte Wände, Schränke, Tische und Stühle, Zutaten lagen wild durcheinander auf dem Boden verstreut, Stühle umgeworfen, zersplitterte Gläser...  
  
„Das hat er doch mit Absicht inszeniert", zischte Solon mit geballten Fäusten. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Zuzutrauen wär's ihm."Er griff nach einem Eimer und einem Lappen und fing einfach an. Solon starrte ihn ungläubig an. Er gab sich nicht einfach seinem Schicksal hin.  
  
Er wandte sich um und ging wieder auf Snapes Büro zu.  
  
„War Solon hier, Onkel Severus?"Das zarte Stimmchen Terras ließ Solon inne halten. Sie musste aus seinen privaten Gemächern gekommen sein.  
  
„Ja", antwortete Snape kurz angebunden. Er beschwerte sich nicht?  
  
„Ist er wieder gegangen?"  
  
„Er muss Strafarbeiten erledigen, Terra. Und jetzt geh wieder spielen. Du kannst ihn später sehen."Die Stimme von Snape klang ungewöhnlich ruhig – auch wenn man heraushörte, dass er sich sehr dafür bemühen musste. Und seit wann nannte er sie beim Vornamen? Das klang so... ungewohnt.  
  
„Ist gut, Onkel Severus."Solon hörte, wie eine Tür sich schloss und jemand tief einatmete.  
  
Solon stand wie vom Donner gerührt vor der Tür. Terra hörte auf ihn! Er behandelte sie normal! Was hatte er verpasst?  
  
Der Slytherin wandte sich kurzerhand wieder um. Er wollte plötzlich gar nicht mehr mit Snape streiten. Besser, wenn er seine Arbeiten erledigte. Dann konnte er pünktlich bei den Gewächshäusern sein.  
  
Die Gedanken, das Snape vielleicht doch anders war, als er vorgab, verdrängte er einfach. ein hasserfülltes Bild von dem Zaubertranklehrer blieb noch immer bestehen...  
  



	7. Duell?

**hüst hüst** okay, wie viele Monate ist es her, dass ich gepostet habe? oO fünf? Ein halbes Jahr? Ich glaub noch mehr **drop** Ich weiß, es ist – na ja – eine dumme Entschuldigung, aber ich hatte eine Schreibblockade, was das betrifft – genauso bei meinen anderen Geschichten, die ich schrieb, um diese Blockade nieder zu kämpfen – inzwischen sind die anderen beiden auch auf Eis gelegt – nunja, ich will sie weiter schreiben – mal sehen, ob ich es bei ihnen auch schaffe, schließlich habe ich bei „Der Schatten und der Mond"und bei „Amnesia"jeweils die Hälfte des Kapitels fertig – ich bemüh mich in den Ferien entweder alle Geschichten so vollenden – schaffe ich es nicht, dann werden alle drei entgültig auf Eis gelegt, da ich es zeitlich nicht mehr schaffe – sogesehen – falls irgendwer noch liest : verzeiht mir für das lange warten, aber mit der Schule konnte ich es nicht koordinieren **drop** Wie dem auch sei – ich wünsche euch viel Spaß (wenn jemand liest) Bei Solon, Serena, Terra und Severus. Sorry an die einzige Reiviewerin thalia77 (bei den letzten Kapitel) sonst hat hier ja sowieso keiner mehr geschrieben . lala also kein großer verlust g

at Thalia77 jaja ich hab ewig gebraucht, aber danke für deinen Review freu

* * *

Nach drei ganzen Stunden war Solon einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe. Snape wagte es sogar noch aller einer viertel Stunde vorbei zu schauen und sich bei ihrer Putzart zu beschweren. Der Schwarzhaarige Slytherin rang mit der Fassung, doch das Gehörte von Vorhin hielt ihn zurück dumme Sachen an zu stellen.

Elf Uhr Nachts verließen sie die Hölle der Schlange. Harry sprach kaum ein Wort. Er sah sehr müde aus, setzte ständig die Brille ab und wischte sich über die Augen.

„Nacht", murmelte er noch, bevor er die Treppe zur Großen Halle mit wenigen Schritten erklomm. Solon antwortete nicht und sah ihm nur hinterher. Er machte sich Sorgen um den Jungen; doch wusste er nicht warum. Er hatte sonst nie Sympathie für irgendjemanden gehegt, außer für seine beiden „Schwestern". Harry Potter war sehr wohl eine Berühmtheit, doch ob er damit glücklich war?

Solon dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Er hatte selbst Probleme - und Solon hatte gelernt, dass man immer erst für sich kämpfen musste, so egoistisch das auch war. Der Gryffindor würde schon zurecht kommen.

Mit langsamen und bedächtigen Schritten näherte er sich dem Slytheringemeinschaftraum.

Als er eintrat, fand er einige Erst – und Zweitklässler vor, die einzeln verteilt im Raum saßen. Seine Klassenstufe war nicht so zahlreich vertreten. Blaise, einer von ihnen, hockte vor dem Kamin. Seine Feder kratzte eifrig über das Pergament und das dicke aufgeschlagenen Zaubertrankbuch lag unheilverkündend daneben.

Solon runzelte die Stirn. Er musste ja auch noch Zaubertrankhausaufgaben machen – aber den Gefallen würde er dem Aasgeier nicht tun. Er schlenderte an Blaise vorbei zu den Schlafsälen. Er würde sich Zeit lassen.

Im Schlafsaal angekommen, traf er nur Crabe und Goyle an, die fröhlich mampfend vor einem Berg Süßigkeiten saßen und Schokolade in sich herein stopften. Ihre Münder waren arg verschmiert und sie glichen kleinen Kindern, die soeben das Paradies auf Erden entdeckt hatten.

Da Solon keine Lust auf Konfrontation hatte, bewegte er sich leise auf seinen Koffer zu und holte ebenso still ein Buch hervor.

„Draco wird ihn fertig machen, stimmts Vincent?", grunzte einer der Fleischberge. Solon hielt im Suchen inne, sah aber nicht auf.

„Jaah", antwortete der andere mit vollem Mund. „Aber komisch, dass er uns nicht dabei haben will."Es raschelte und unter einem lauten „Hm!" wurde ein weiterer Schokoriegel in den Mund geschoben. „Aba er berischtet unsch ja dann allesch haarklein, hat er doch versprochen, stimmts Gregory?"

„Hm", machte Goyle und batschte laut. Solon richtete sich leise mit dem Buch auf – da sein Bett ganz außen stand, sahen ihn die anderen nicht und so schaffte er es ungesehen aus dem Zimmer zu entkommen.

‚So so, Malfoy verzichtet also auf seine beiden Affen', dachte Solon. ‚Er hält also sein Wort – lobenswert für einen Malfoy.'

Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen kehrte er in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und ließ sich auf die Coach fallen.

„Musst du nicht noch zu Malfoy?", bemerkte Blaise, der ganz in der Nähe saß und noch immer in seinem Buch blätterte.

„Das hat Zeit", gab Solon abwesend zurück, denn er blätterte schon nach der Seite, auf der er zuletzt gewesen war.

„Malfoy wartet nicht gerne...", versuchte es Blaise erneut. Er sah Solon fragend an, der von allen anwesenden mal wieder wegen seiner Ähnlichkeit mit Snape angestarrt wurde und sich noch dazu demonstrativ auf der Coach breit machte.

„Er hat mich herausgefordert, nicht ich ihn – also hat er zu warten!" Solon klang leicht gereizt. Er hasste es, wenn man ihm beim Lesen störte.

Blaise sagte nichts mehr und kehrte kopfschüttelnd zu seinen Hausaufgaben zurück.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn las sich Solon durch die Zeilen von „Elementarmagie"von Amanda Bankens. Er interessierte sich besonders dafür und war froh, dass das Ministerium sein Buch nicht beschlagnahmt hatte. Er war so auf den Wälzer fixiert, dass er gar nicht merkte wie die Uhr zwölf schlug und die ersten Schüler den Raum verließen.

Erst, als ihm jemand am Ärmel zupfte und er in zwei dunkle Augen blickte, schreckte er hoch.

„Was?", fragte er Blaise.

„Es ist viertel eins... Malfoy..."Solon hob eine Braue.

„Oh... vergessen...", rutschte es ihm nicht gerade reuevoll heraus. „Ich geh dann mal."Er sprang auf, warf Blaise das Buch in die Hände und sprintete aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Blaise sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach.

Solon beeilte sich nun doch ein wenig, denn allzu spät wollte er auch nicht kommen. Leise huschte er gleich einer Fledermaus durch die Gänge und schaute um jede Ecke, um ja nicht mit Flich oder Mrs. Norris zusammen zu stoßen. Das fahle Mondlicht schien auf ihn herab, wenn er an Fenstern vorbeikam, doch die Dunkelheit war trotz allem erdrückend. Die Statuen standen im Schatten und sahen aus, als würden sie sich jeden Moment bewegen und die Bilder, die noch wach waren, tuschelten in einem beängstigenden Zischlaut, der durch die Gänge hallte wie der Wind. Dann und Wann huschte ein Geist vorbei – manche vor sich hin summend, andere mit sich selbst redend. Solon versteckte sich jedes Mal, wenn dies geschah.

Er fühlte sich so sehr an sein altes Zuhause erinnert und musste unwillkürlich schlucken. Auch da schien die Zeit nachts anders zu laufen. Zwar machten keine Geister nachts die Runde, wohl aber irgendwelche anderen merkwürdigen Kreaturen, die sich sein Ziehvater irgendwann einmal angeschafft hatte. Grauenvolle Tiere, die Terra immer einen Schrecken einjagten und sie zum Weinen brachten.

Solon eilte weiter mit wehender Robe und war froh, als er endlich an der riesigen Eichentür ankam, die nach draußen führte. Knarrend öffnete sie sich, als er dagegen drückte. Er hielt kurz inne, sah sich mit wachsamen Augen um und verschwand dann nach draußen, nicht ohne vorher die Tür zu schließen.

Unter freien Himmel fiel es ihm leichter sich fort zu bewegen, auch wenn unheimliche Geräusche vom Verbotenen Wald zu ihm durchdrangen. Das Heulen eines Wolfes hallte in der Ferne und Solon stellte fest, dass der Halbmond kalt am Himmel stand. Wenigstens war es kein Werwolf gewesen.

Nach einiger Zeit erreichte Solon endlich die Gewächshäuser. Er fragte sich schon, ob der Blondschopf das Weite gesucht hatte, weil er so lange gebraucht hatte, doch diesen fand er entnervt an der Mauer gelehnt vor. Sei blondes Haar schimmerte ihm regelrecht entgegen und seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn. Er hatte die Arme verschränkt, hielt aber in der einen Hand seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert.

„Wird ja auch Zeit, dass du auftauchst, Solores!", keifte der Slytherin mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Er löste sich von der Mauer und ging langsamen Schrittes auf Solon zu, der stehen geblieben war und keine Miene verzog. „Was war los? Hattest du etwa Angst vor mir in Stücke gehext zu werden?"

Solon sah Draco an und antwortete ausdruckslos: „Nein, ich war zu sehr in ein Buch vertieft gewesen."Das war nicht einmal gelogen, löste aber bei Malfoy Empörung aus.

„Du ziehst mir ein Buch vor?", zischte er. „Solores, du bist ein lächerlicher Waschlappen!"Solon zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Immerhin habe ich – im Gegensatz zu dir – etwas im Kopf..."Malfoy machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Sag das noch mal und du bist tot!"Solon antwortete nicht und sah Malfoy weiterhin ausdruckslos an. Nebenbei zog er langsam seinen Zauberstab.

„Bringen wir es hinter uns..."sagte Solon und richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Solores, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dich nur her bestellt habe, um mit dir zu kämpfen", sagte Malfoy – nun triefte seine Stimme vor Hohn und seine Augen funkelten vor Schadenfreude.

Solon hob eine Braue.

„Nicht wirklich... du hättest mich besser vor den anderen zur Schnecke machen können", stellte er fest.

„Du hast es erfasst – du kannst ja doch denken!"

„Hüte deine Zunge, Malfoy!"Zum ersten Mal gegenüber Malfoy wurde Solon wirklich bösartig. Das lag aber auch daran, dass er nicht wusste, was Malfoy nun von ihm wollte. „Ich beherrsche mehr Flüche, als dir lieb sind!"Draco antwortete nicht. Anscheinend glaubte er Solon sogar. Er ließ sich auf einem Stein nieder und starrte Solon weiterhin an.

„Vergleiche mich nie wieder mit meiner Familie!"Solon war sehr überrascht von der Aussage – er riss die Augen auf und sah den Blonden verwundert an.

„Warum sollte ich nicht... du bist doch so stolz auf sie..."

„Still!", fuhr Draco entschieden dazwischen. „Solores, Blaise ist nicht der einzige, der mehr über dich weiß, als dir lieb ist... deine dumme Bemerkung mit meinem Vater sagte mir alles!"Die Fassade des Schwarzhaarigen fiel kurz und Entsetzen spiegelten sich in seinem Gesicht wider. Nicht noch einer! Dann schob sich wieder die eisige Maske vor seine Züge. Er seufzte.

„Was willst du? Soll ich mich dir unterwerfen?"Malfoy grinste bösartig.

„Keine schlechte Idee... aber ich weiß was besseres: Erstens: Niemand soll erfahren, was wir hier besprechen, kapiert? Außer vielleicht Blaise!"Solon nickte – ihm fiel auf, dass Malfoy Blaise mit dem Vornamen anredete. Eigentlich wollte er Draco wieder anfahren, doch da er wusste, dass dieser eigentlich nicht wie sein Vater war, beschloss er erst mal den Mund zu halten und zuzuhören. „Zweitens: Mach mich nie wieder öffentlich lächerlich!"

Solon hob eine Braue.

„Weiß nicht, ob ich mich daran halten kann", murmelte er schulterzuckend. „Du reizt mich immer dazu, weißt du?"Er grinste fies.

Draco schnaubte.

„Ich weiß, dass du in Wirklichkeit Tatred bist, also würde ich mir an deiner Stelle dreimal überlegen, was du sagst!"Nun war Draco an der Stelle fies zu grinsen. Solon sagte nichts und sah den Slytherin nur ernst an.

Dracos Grinsen verschwand.

„Gut", sagte er. „Jetzt wo das geklärt ist... kann ich dir sagen, woher ich dich kenne..."Ein unheilverkündendes Funkeln tauchte in seinen Augen auf und Solon wusste, dass es nichts Gutes bedeutete.

„Willst du eine Tasse Tee? Oder vielleicht Saft? Ich habe auch Wein im Angebot."Salena schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nein... nein, danke. Ich habe keinen Durst."Ihre emotionslose Stimme verhallte in den Gemächern des Verteidigungslehrers. Remus ließ die Teekanne sinken und sah Salena ernst an.

„Was bedrückt dich?", fragte der Werwolf behutsam. Er hatte immer ein Händchen dafür Kummer oder Schmerz zu entdecken. Schließlich hatte sich Severus unfreiwillig jahrelang als Versuchsobjekt zur Verfügung gestellt.

Salena hob ihren Kopf und sah Remus eher verwundert an.

„Nichts", sagte sie. „Ich sehe immer so aus."

„Aha", machte Remus, die Teekanne wieder anhebend und sich einen Schluck angießend. „Da erinnerst du mich an einen werten Kollegen..." Der Tee floss plätschernd in die Tasse. Salena beobachtete für einen kurzen Augenblick das dunkle Wasser, bevor sie antwortete:

„Professor Snape, nicht wahr?", sagte sie mit ihrem roten Haar spielend. Remus setzte sich und sah sie verwundert an.

„Du nennst ihn noch Professor?", fragte er die Teekanne absetzend.

„Er hat mir noch nicht angeboten ihn zu duzen", antworte Salena schulterzuckend.

„Ich bezweifle, dass er es je tun wird... Minerva hat ihn auch irgendwann einmal mit ‚du' angesprochen und er musste es hinnehmen..."

„Das ist aber sehr unhöflich... eine Frau soll zwar dem Mann sagen, dass dieser sie ruhig duzen kann, aber er muss es auch wollen."Keine Miene verzog sich im Gesicht der eisigen Frau.

Remus musterte sie kurz noch einmal, bevor er sich seinem Getränk zuwandte. Zwar arrangierte sich Salena für Dumbledores und seinen Plan, doch sie selbst schien dabei zu kurz zu kommen.

„Morgen darf ich wieder, jaaah? Darf ich? Darf ich?"Die glockenhelle Stimme Terras wehte durch die geschlossene Tür.

„Meinetwegen", grollte eine eisige Stimme. Salena und Remus sahen sich kurz an. Severus stand mit Terra vor der Tür. Auf ihn hatten sie die ganze Zeit gewartet.

Remus stand auf und ging zur Tür, an der es schon klopfte. Er öffnete und sofort kam der kleine Wirbelsturm namens Terra hereingeeilt und sprintete auf Salena zu, die ebenfalls aufgestanden war.

„Severus... welch Freude dich zu sehen", sagte Remus lächelnd. Er erhielt aber nur einen eisigen Blick als Antwort.

„Die Zeit ist schon längst um!", knurrte der Zaubertranklehrer. Er wandte sein kaltes Antlitz Salena zu, die ihre Schwester gerade in die Arme schloss und dabei nicht einmal das Gesicht zum positiven oder negativen verzog. Er beachtete Remus nicht weiter, glitt an ihm vorbei und ging bedrohlich langsam auf Salena zu.

„Sie haben Sie nicht zum angegeben Zeitpunkt abgeholt!", sagte er giftig, „Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, doch sein Gegenüber reagierte kaum.

„Verzeihen Sie", sagte sie förmlich und sich aufrichtend. „Ich hatte noch etwas mit Remus zu besprechen."Sie sagte es in einem Ton, die keinen Widerspruch duldete. Severus öffnete den Mund und wollte trotzdem etwas entgegensetzen, doch Terra fuhr ihm dazwischen.

„Onkel Sev... Professor Snape hat mich einen Trank brauen lassen!", rief sie quietschvergnügt. Sie wandte sich kurz an Severus. „Ich hab dich doch richtig ausgesprochen, oder, Onkel?"Severus schlug sich die Hand vors Gesicht und stöhnte, sagte aber nichts dazu. Remus versuchte angestrengt ein Kichern zu unterdrücken. Ein leises Glucksen rutschte ihm heraus; Terra sah ihn nur verständnislos an.

„So, er hat dich brauen lassen?", sagte Salena kalt lächelnd. „Also hast du dich amüsiert? Dann macht es dir also nichts aus morgen wieder hinzugehen, oder?"

„Jaah!" Das Mädchen sprang in die Luft. „Ich will wieder zu Professor Sev und brauen!"Das war zuviel für Remus. Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Severus' Gesicht färbte sich zornrot.

„Erstens!", rief er streng. „Habe ich Ihnen, Miss Solores, nicht erlaubt die Göre morgen WIEDER bei mir abzuliefern!"Zornfunkelnd sah er Salena an, die aber nicht reagierte. „Und Lupin... wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist... Hör auf zu lachen!"Remus verstummte sofort, doch er hielt sich den Mund zu, um nicht sofort wieder los zu prusten.

„Sie werden Terra nehmen müssen, da ich morgen wieder etwas ausarbeiten muss, Professor", sagte Salena ruhig. Severus schnaufte. Er wollte nicht zugeben, dass ihm die Gesellschaft der Kleinen behagte. Er würde so doch sein Gesicht verlieren! „Solon wird sie morgen abholen."Die Maske des Zaubertranklehrers fiel kurz. Nicht er! Nicht Solon!

„Wieso er?", flüsterte er fast. Remus hatte sich endlich beruhigt und spitzte die Ohren. Leise schloss er die Tür. Es ging los.

„Es ist schließlich ihr Stiefbruder", antwortete Salena ruhig.

„Jaah!", rief Terra. „Mein liebes Brüderchen! Aber Onk... Professor Sev mag ihn nicht! Sie haben heut dolle gestritten!"Sie nickte dramatisch, ließ es aber sofort bleiben, als sie den Blick von Severus auffing.

Salena und Remus sahen ihn eher vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ihr habt euch gestritten?", fragte Salena eine Spur zu schnell.

„Was geht Sie das an?", kam es giftig zurück.

„Sehr viel sogar! Ich bin sein Ersatzvormund! Über was habt ihr euch gestritten?"Salenas Stimme klang bestimmt.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass Sie das einen feuchten Kerricht angeht!"Auch Severus wurde wütender. Wenn man ihn wegen Solon ansprach, sah er rot.

Terra merkte deutliche Komplikationen, löste sich von Salena, die unentwegt Severus anstarrte, und eilte zu Remus, um sich in seinem Umhang zu verstecken. Remus legte ihr eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Warum konnte sich Severus nicht einmal normal geben?

„Solon ist mein Stiefbruder! Ich bin mit ihm aufgewachsen! Er selbst kommt nicht zu mir und erzählt seine Probleme! Sie aber sind sein Lehrer!"Severus verschränkte die Arme.

„Deswegen muss ich noch lange nicht haarklein berichten, wegen was ich den Bengel zusammengestaucht hab!"Severus zählte in Gedanken bis zehn. Er wollte nur noch hier weg.

„Es war meine Schuld", schniefte es plötzlich unter Remus Umhang. Severus drehte sich um und riss die Augen auf. Sie wollte doch nicht...

„Ich habe gesagt, dass er ... dass er der Vater von Solon ist und da sind sie ausgerastet."Sie schniefte laut auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Remus' Umhang.

Vorwurfsvolle Blicke stachen ihm in den Rücken. Severus wandte sich noch einmal um und verzog sein Gesicht wütend.

„Warum sehen Sie es nicht ein?", fragte Salena leise. Severus riss die Augen auf.

„Was? Das Solon zu nichts zu gebrauchen ist?"

„Nein... dass er Ihr Sohn ist..."Das war zuviel für Severus. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei Salena angelangt und packte sie am Kragen.

„Er. Ist. Nicht. Mein. Sohn!", zischte er sie leise an. Er starrte ihr direkt in die Augen, in denen er hoffte Angst zu sehen. Doch es geschah nichts dergleichen. Diese Augen blieben emotionslos und leer. Für eine Weile starrten sie sich Beide einfach nur an. Dann ließ Severus Salena los, wirbelte herum und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Remus sah ihm nach, der schluchzenden Terra dabei übers Haar streichend.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so stur ist...", murmelte Remus.

„Solon ist genauso...", sagte Salena leise. „Ich will nur, das mein Bruder glücklich wird... es ist ein Jammer, dass er gerade so Einen zum Vater hat..."

Remus antwortete nicht darauf. Leider hatte Salena Recht. Obwohl er auch gerne gewollt hätte, dass Severus endlich wieder ehrlich lachte... oder es endlich einmal tat, denn in seiner Gegenwart hatte der dunkle Mann noch nie gelacht...

„Du bist oft mit deinem sogenannten „Vater"vorbeigekommen", begann Malfoy zu erzählen. Solon hob eine Braue.

„Moment mal! Ich habe dich noch nie zuvor gesehen und bei euch war ich auch noch nie!"

Draco ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Natürlich warst du das!", sagte er eine Spur gereizter. „Du hast mich doch auf Befehl meines Vaters hin mit dem Crucio gefoltert!"Solon klappte der Mund auf.

„Ich..."

„Kann mich nicht erinnern, ich wei", antwortete Draco genervt. „Das gleiche, was du Blaise auch gesagt hast..."Das Gesicht Solons verzerrte sich.

„Hat er dir etwa..."Draco lachte kurz auf.

„Blaise? Der ist zu treu, um etwas zu verraten! Ich hab euch belauscht!" Draco grinste.

„Du hast WAS?"Solon war entsetzt. „Das kann nicht sein! Ich habe einen Stummzauber auf das Zimmer gelegt!"Draco besah sich seine Fingernägel.

„Ich war aber im Zimmer", sagte er ruhig.

„Du..."

„Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache! Tatsache ist, dass du dich nicht mehr an deine Taten erinnerst – was denkst du, warum ich dich relativ normal behandelt habe?! Weil ich dich im passenden Augenblick vernichtend schlagen wollte! Wegen deiner Demütigungen! Aber du schienst mich ja nicht mal ansatzweise zu kennen! Elender Bastard!" Solon wurde wieder ruhig.

„Sag, was du willst... ich habe keine Ahnung, was mein Ziehvater mit mir anstellte und ich will auch nicht alle Schuld von mir weisen – ich kann auch nicht beweisen, dass ich nicht bei Sinnen war – glaube mir oder tue es nicht: Ich kann mich nicht erinnern!"Solon verschränkte die Arme und nagelte Draco mit Blicken fest, der ihn ebenfalls anstarrte. Letztendlich schnaubte Draco und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast mir meinen schönen Plan verdorben, Tatred!"Solon lächelte schief.

„Du konntest deine Rachegelüste nicht ausleben, was, Draco?", sagte er falsch lachend.

„Denk ja nicht, dass ich dir so einfach vergeb und dir über den Weg trau..."

„Das denke ich auch nicht", sagte Solon nun wieder ruhig. In seinem Inneren hatte sich nur eine unerklärliche Angst aufgestaut. Was tat sein Ziehvater mit ihm? Am liebsten wollte er sich bei irgendjemanden ausreden, doch er hatte niemanden...

„Blaise, du und ich", begann Draco wieder unvermittelt, „wollen alle das selbe: Rache an Tatred, nicht oder? Auch wenn ich deine Art absolut nicht ausstehen kann-"Solon lächelte kurz sarkastisch. „- und ich dir am liebsten dein kleines verdammtes Leben aushauchen würde, werde ich trotzdem bei eurer Suche nach deiner Missgeburt von einem Ziehvater helfen – und ich tue es nur aus eigenem Interesse, hast du verstanden?"Draco hatte seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengt.

‚Na ganz toll', dachte Solon. ‚Dem einen bring ich die Schwester um, den anderen foltere ich... ich glaub ich halt es nicht lange mit den rachesüchtigen Typen aus.' Solon seufzte.

„Meinetwegen... ich stelle aber auch eine Bedingung!"

„Meinst du nicht, dass du da etwas zuviel verlangst?", kam es arrogant zurück.

„Nein, denke ich nicht", sagte Solon ruhig. „Ich will nur, dass du kein Wort erwähnst, was damals passierte und ich will, dass du mir keinerlei Vorwürfe machst! Solange, bis wir herausgefunden haben, was wirklich passiert ist!"Draco verzog sein Gesicht,

„Mal sehen", sagte er nur sich erhebend. „Und... Solores..."

Solon hob nur eine Braue. Wenigstens brauchte er dem Malfoy nicht sagen, dass er ihn ja nicht Tatred nennen sollte.

„Ich habe das Duell gewonnen!"Solon schnaubte.

„Sagen wir unentschieden und ich bin dafür."

Draco antwortete nicht und wandte sich zum Gehen. Solon wusste, das Draco es nicht wagen würde etwas zu verkünden, was er nicht wollte – denn dann würde ganz bestimmt etwas hässliches zurückkommen.

Langsam folgte er Draco. Die Angst schnürte ihm das Herz zu, doch er zeigte es nicht. Er würde nie zeigen, was er fühlte, denn er hatte es so gelernt. Trotzdem wünschte er sich immer mehr jemanden, der ihn wirklich kannte. Einen Vater... doch dieser Vater musste selbst erst mal aufgetaut werden.


	8. Ausraster

_Freu so viele Reviews ich hab gedacht ich spinne, als ich den Postkasten öffnete ein großes Danke an:_  
  
_shadesoftruth _ _(ich glaub ich leg sie nicht auf Eis, weil ich wieder Snapevernarrt bin ;) )  
  
_ _Little Lion_ _(oui freu du bist auch wieder da g oh, Harry spielt noch eine... na ja Rolle halt XD nicht viel veraten will_ _  
  
Sveni__  
(noch mal freu Naja aus den Augen verloren ist logisch, nach der Zeit, die ich nicht gepostet hab XD Oh danke **freu** das freut mich wirklich sehr, weil die Geschichte auch einen tieferen Hintergrund hat)__  
  
Arwen_  
_(jaah, da hast du voll Recht g Aber eure Reviews haben mich angespornt zum weiterschreiben Daanke )  
  
_ _boesmatz_ _  
( daanke – mal sehen wie weit ich in den Ferien noch komme g)_

Danke euch allen! Ihr habt mich zum schnellen Schreiben angespornt, auch wenn ein sehr verworrenes und na ja nicht so gutes Kapitels draus geworden ist

* * *

####

„Und das Haar der jeweils betreffenden Personen", rezitierte Blaise und sah stirnrunzelnd über das Buch hinweg. Solon hatte eine Braue gehoben und stand mit verschränkten Armen da. Es war nun schone eine Woche vergangen, seit Draco das „Angebot"gemacht hatte.

„Ich frage mich, was ich hier eigentlich zu suchen hab!", knurrte ebendieser, der mit lässiger Haltung auf einem Stuhl saß und die Füße auf den Tisch vor ihm gelegt hatte. „Was interessiert mich, ob Snape der Vater ist oder nicht? Ich will nur den Ziehvater, nicht den richtigen!"Blaise legte das Buch zur Seite und seufzte.

„Wie oft soll ich das noch sagen: Snape kann uns eine große Hilfe sein, aber solange er und Solon es nicht einsehen, dass sie verwandt sind, wird diese Hilfe unbenutzt bleiben."

Solon kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Du meinst doch nicht im Ernst, der würde uns helfen?", fragte er kühl. „Selbst wenn er mein Vater wäre, was er nicht ist, würde er mir nie im Leben helfen."Blaise lächelte hinterhältig.

„Doch würde er", sagte er. „Wenn wir ihm erzählen, was du so getan hast. Ich denke, da sieht selbst ein eiskalter Snape rot."Solon schüttelte den Kopf und sagte nichts. Snape hasste ihn und von der Vorstellung Snape als Vater zu haben wurde ihm übel. Deswegen hatte Blaise ihn auch regelrecht in den Geheimraum schleifen müssen, in dem sie den Trank brauten. (Solon hätte sich sowieso wieder verlaufen)

Um sie herum standen viele Zutaten, die sie für den Trank brauchten. Aber auch eine Menge Bücher über die Geschichte der heutigen Zeit.

„Pah", machte wieder Draco. „Trotzdem habe ich keine Lust Solores einen Gefallen zu tun!"

„Damit tust du mir bestimmt keinen Gefallen", fuhr dieser mit zusammengekniffenen Augen dazwischen. Draco lachte kurz, als er das sah.

„Och, hast wohl gemerkt, dass er dich überhaupt nicht ausstehen kann, was? Wer weiß – vielleicht weiß er es sogar, weil du ihn auch gefoltert..."Bevor Draco weiter sprechen konnte, traf ihn eine Zornswelle und warf ihn mit samt den Stuhl um.

Solon stand mit zornfunkelnden Augen vor ihm. Seine Nackenhaare sträubten sich.

„Ich hab dir gesagt: KEIN Wort darüber", zischte er mit einem eisigen Tonfall. Draco rappelte sich auf und putzte sich die Kleidung ab. Wütend sah er Solon an.

„Ich kann meine Meinung noch ändern, Solores!", zischte er. „Du kannst schneller tot sein, als dir lieb ist."

„Immerhin etwas, was du dann richtig machst", sagte sein Gegenüber nun wieder ruhig. Draco öffnete den Mund, kam aber nicht mehr dazu seine Meinung dazu zu geben.

„Hört auf!", fuhr Blaise dazwischen. „Draco, dich habe ich nur herbestellt, damit du etwas über die Tatreds herausfindest. Vielleicht beherrschen sie irgendeinen Zauber, der uns gefährlich werden könnte – einen, den sie Solon aufgehalst haben, denn er wurde eigentlich so getrimmt – an einen Imperius hätte er sich erinnern können – hätte..."Er sah Solon kurz an, der jedoch zum Fenster raus starrte und in dunklen Erinnerungen schwelgte. „Mächtige Schwarzmagierfamilien werden in Chroniken aufgeführt – über deine zum Beispiel kann man mehr lesen, als dir lieb ist. Seltene Bücher, aber nützlich..."

„Wie zum Teufel bist du da rangekommen?", fragte Draco mit einer gehobenen Braue. Er trat an den Tisch, wo die Bücher lagen und berührte sie vorsichtig, als wären sie mit einem Fluch belegt.

„Mein Vater schaffte sich nach dem meine Schwester starb diese Bücher an, doch er ließ mich nie ran. Sie sind verboten; wenn die jeweiligen Familien herausfinden, das wir sie haben... als er jedoch starb, habe ich sie an mich genommen."Der Satz kam so emotionslos von seinen Lippen, das selbst Solon den Blick von seinem Fenster abwand und Blaise merkwürdig ansah.

„Seit wann?", fragte er, als wäre es nur so nebenbei.

„Seit den Ferien", antwortete Blaise immer noch emotionslos. „Sie haben herausgefunden, dass wir die Bücher haben..."Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wieso hast du das mir nicht gesagt?", ertönte es nun etwas entsetzt von Draco.

„Ich dachte du weißt es – dein Vater hat nichts gesagt? Und außerdem ist meine Mutter in Hogwarts..."

„Pah", machte Draco. „Als ob er mir das berichten würde. Und deine Mutter habe ich noch nicht gesehen... was wird das hier eigentlich? Zufluchtsort für Flüchtlinge?"

„Sei still und ließ endlich", sagte Solon nun. „Wir haben nicht viel Zeit..."Draco schnaubte, doch seine Neugier über die Bücher obsiegte. Minuten später war er in dem ersten Wälzer ‚Meine Familie' von ‚Regulus Black' tief versunken.

„Wer besorgt nun die Haare und die gefährlichen Zutaten, die der ölige Typ in seinem Schrank hortet?", fragte Solon Blaise, der sich einige Notizen machte.

„Das machst du", sagte der Junge rein heraus ohne auf zu sehen.

„Und wenn ich nicht will?", kam es kalt zurück.

„Du willst aber."Damit war das Thema gegessen. Ein Malfoyerprobter Slytherin wusste, wie man mit eiskalten Typen wie Solon umzugehen hatte.

Blaise blätterte weiter durch das Buch.

„Könnte schwierig werden", murmelte er andauernd. „Ich hätte gedacht, dass der Ahnentrank einfacher zu brauen wäre." Er fuhr sich zerstreut durch sein langes Haar.

„Wir müssen ihn ja nicht brauen", flüsterte die kalte Stimme Solons. Dieser hatte sich unbemerkt der anderen auf dem Fensterbrett niedergelassen mit einem Schneidebrett und der Pflanze, die er zerkleinern wollte. Zaubertränke war sein miesestes Fach, aber das würde er gerade noch schaffen.

Blaise fuhr leicht erschrocken herum, fing sich aber sofort wieder.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne!", sagte er schnell. Er vertiefte sich wieder in seinem Buch.

Solon seufzte und begann das Feenkraut zu schneiden. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Blaise und Draco waren nur darauf aus ihre wohlverdiente Rache zu bekommen. Sie handelten aus reinen Egoismus und nicht aus Freundschaft. Aber was war Freundschaft schon? Wenn man es genau nehmen würde, hatte kaum jemand einen wahren Freund. Sie waren so selten, wie Basilisken und so wertvoll wie Edelsteine. Oberflächlich konnte man sich mit jedem unterhalten, aber tiefgründig? Wer half schon freiwillig, wenn man in große Not geriet? Wer setze schon sein Leben für den Anderen aufs Spiel?

Fein säuberlich schnitt Solon das Feenkraut in gleichmäßige Stücke. Er wusste nicht einmal etwas mit Freundschaft anzufangen. Vielleicht liebte er seine Stiefschwestern, doch sie waren ... seine Schwestern. Terra war zu jung, um tiefgründige Gespräche mit ihm zu führen und Salena zu kalt – sie war wie er.

Solon sah von seinem Werk auf und beobachtete Draco, der mit zusammengezogenen Brauen im Buch las. Manchmal schoss eine Braue in die Höhe und er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Es schien interessant zu sein, was dieser Black da zu berichten hatte. Der junge schwarzhaarige Slytherin kannte Regulus vom Hören her, doch hätte er nie vermutet, dass dieser ein Buch über seine Familie verfasste. Der Mann starb früh, wie viele Todesser, die Angst bekamen und sich nicht mehr wohl in ihrer Haut fühlten.

In der Hinsicht war Solon verdammt froh: Ihm hatte man kein Mal verpasst, obwohl es mehr als fällig gewesen wäre. Schließlich konnte er sich auch an einige Tage erinnern, an denen er seinen Vater begleiten musste. Zwar hatte er damals nur teilnahmslos daneben gestanden, als sein Vater seinen „Schuldiger" bestrafte, doch auch dies brannte wie Feuer in seinem Gemüt.

Solon sprang auf und brachte Blaise das kleingeschnittene Kraut wieder zurück.

„Danke", sagte dieser ohne aufzusehen. Er maß gerade merkwürdig aussehende Flüssigkeiten ab. „Du kannst gleich losziehen und die restlichen Zutaten herholen..."Solon riss die Augen auf und verschränkte die Arme. Ein Seufzen entwich seinem Mund.

„Schon?"Er warf einen erneuten Blick nach draußen. Der Himmel hatte sich schwarz gefärbt. Es würde ein heftiges Gewitter geben.

„Ja – einige dieser seltenen Zutaten brauche ich noch heute... du musst also..."Solon sagte nichts mehr und kam stumm zu einem Eingeständnis. Blaise würde sowieso nicht locker lassen, bis er endlich ja sagte; also ergab er sich sofort.

Als Blaise das Abmessen der Zutaten vollendete, schob er Solon eine Liste zu. Der Slytherin riss sie ihm regelrecht aus der Hand und überflog sie kurz.

„Ich hoffe, Snape kennzeichnet seine Zutaten mit Namen – ich kenne nur die Hälfte, von dem, was hier steht..."Er bewegte sich auf den Ausgang zu.

„Lass dich nicht erwischen...", sagte Blaise noch schnell.

„Ich bin ja nicht bescheuert", kam es zurück. Die Tür flog auf und gleich darauf wieder zu. Solon war verschwunden.

„Der verläuft sich doch eh wieder", sagte Draco abfällig. Blaise antwortete nicht, da er genau das Selbe befürchtete.

* * *

„EINEN Tropfen Lilienöl! EINEN!"Terra wich ängstlich vor dem Zaubertranklehrer zurück, der immer größer zu werden schien.

„Severus... das ganze bitte noch einmal", ertönte die Stimme des Werwolfes am anderen Ende des Raumes.

Severus drehte sich wütend um.

„DU hast mir nichts zu befehlen, Lupin!"Dieser saß auf einem Sessel vor einem Tisch, auf dem ein Berg Pergamente lag. In der Hand hielt er eine Feder, an der rote Tinte hing.

„Du hast mir versprochen dich zu bessern... also: Man brüllt keine Kinder an, wenn sie was falsch machen!"Severus' Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Er wusste nicht, was ihn dazu geritten hatte, Remus zu versprechen sich zu bessern. Wahrscheinlich war ihm die Attacke von Terra zu sehr zu Herzen gegangen.

Er hatte sie vor zwei Tagen trotz dem er eigentlich normal mit ihr umgehen wollte dermaßen zusammengestaucht, weil sie ein Glas mit wertvollen Zutaten fallen gelassen hatte, dass sie weinend aus dem Raum gerannt war.

Lupin und Miss Tatred hatten das ganze Schloss nach ihr absuchen müssen, bis sie sie endlich völlig verstört aufgefunden hatten.

Durch sein Gebrüll hatte sich die Kleine an die Zeit bei ihren Vater erinnert. Die Schläge von ihm waren wieder in ihr Bewusstsein gekrochen und hatten in ihr einen Schockzustand ausgelöst, den sie erst gestern wieder überwinden konnte. Severus wollte natürlich dem Mädchen nicht weh tun und hatte deswegen Remus versprochen sich zu bessern.

Miss Tatred sah ihn nicht einmal mehr an – sie hatte ihn nicht ausgeschimpft oder mit ihm geredet – sie hatte ihn einfach nur vorwurfsvoll angesehen und das traf ihn irgendwie noch mehr, als eine ordentliche Standpauke, bei der er sowieso wieder die Oberhand gewonnen hätte. Bei Miss Tatred jedoch war er sich nicht so sicher.

Er seufzte und wandte sich wieder der Kleinen zu, die ihn wachsam musterte.

„Nur einen Tropfen Lilienöl", sagte er ruhiger, aber mit einer noch vor Zorn zitternder Stimme. „Nun können wir den Trank noch mal brauen."Ein leiser Vorwurf schwang in der Stimme mit, den er nicht hatte verbergen können. Aber es wirkte.

„Ja, Onkel", sagte sie, langsam wieder zu ihrer Fröhlichkeit zurückkehrend.

Severus beobachtete Terra, die die Zutaten wieder heranholte und sie zurechtschob, wie er es ihr gesagt hatte. Für ihr Alter war sie überdurchschnittlich intelligent, doch sie verstand seinen Sarkasmus nicht, was ihn dazu veranlasste zu brüllen. Es war nicht seine Art die Stimme zu erheben, denn er erreichte mehr, wenn er gefährlich leise und mit einem schleichenden Hohn redete, der keinen Gegenspruch duldete.

Plötzlich klopfte es.

Entnervt hob Severus seinen Kopf und starrte die Tür an.

„Herein!", knurrte er. Die Tür öffnete sich und jemand steckte den Kopf rein, den er jetzt am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte: Potter!

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte Snape mit deutlichen Missfallen.

„Entschuldigen Sie Sir, wenn ich Sie störe, aber man hat mir gesagt, dass ich Professor Lupin hier antreffen könnte."In Potters Stimme schwang eine Gleichgültigkeit mit, die Snape schon im Zaubertrankunterricht verwundert hatte. Bevor er antworten konnte, rief der Werwolf: „Ja, Harry, ich bin hier. Komm nur her."

Snapes Brauen zogen sich missbilligend zusammen und seine schwarzen Augen verfolgten den Potterjungen, der ohne Scheu in seine Räume stürmte und sich neben Lupin setze. Aber um den Fass die Krone aufzusetzen, war dieser nicht einmal allein: Solon Tatred stand noch in der Tür, den Blick auf das Kerkerfenster gerichtet, wo schon die ersten Blitze zu sehen waren.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Warum musste er so einen verdammt miesen Orientierungssinn haben?

Schon zum dritten Male in Folge war Solon in der Eingangshalle herausgekommen. Er hatte wahrscheinlich schon mehr Geheimgänge entdeckt, als die Weasleyzwillinge, denn er war jedes Mal an einer anderen Stelle aufgetaucht.

Er wusste, dass er nach unten musste, aber jedes Mal, wenn er nach unten ging, kam er an einer Mauer oder einer nächsten Treppe an.

„Verdammter Mist!", rief Solon. Komischerweise waren kaum Schüler unterwegs, die er hätte fragen können. Vielleicht, weil sich doch welche an diesem Tage nach Hogsmeade getraut hatten.

„Schon wieder verlaufen?", fragte eine bekannte Stimme. Solon wirbelte herum. Vor ihm stand Harry, doch er musste zweimal hinsehen. Er sah schrecklich aus. Sein Umhang schien weiter als sonst zu sein, sein Gesicht war wie der Rest des Körpers ausgemergelt und blass und seine Augen erschreckend leer. Solon hatte ihn die ganze Woche nicht sonderlich beachtet, aber dass man sich nach einer Woche so sehr verändern konnte...

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte Solon entgegen seiner Prinzipien. Er durfte sich eigentlich keine Sorgen machen, doch er mochte den Jungen.

„Schulstress", antwortete Harry achselzuckend, aber monoton. Solon glaubte ihm kein Wort. So viele Hausaufgaben hatten sie überhaupt nicht auf und die Prüfungen standen noch in weiter Ferne.

„Ich glaub dir kein Wort", sprach Solon das aus, was er dachte. „Du siehst eher wie einer aus, der sich am liebsten vom höchsten Turm stürzen würde."Er sprach es kalt aus und so, als ob es ihn nicht sonderlich interessieren würde.

Harry zuckte abermals mit den Schultern.

„Selbst wenn es so wäre – es ist schließlich mein Leben..."Solon lächelte kalt. Wenn er dem ein Ende setzen wollte, dann war es das nicht mehr lange.

„Da hast du schon Recht... jeder sollte alleine für sich kämpfen können – aber aufgeben bringt auch nichts..."

„Wo soll ich dich hinführen?", änderte der Gryffindor abrupt das Thema.

„Zu Snape", lenkte Solon düster ein. Harry sah ihn schief an; seine Augen nahmen kurz einen verwunderten Ausdruck an.

„Was willst du bei dem?", fragte er.

„Zutaten klauen!", sagte er rein heraus. Das veranlasste Harry kurz dazu ein klein wenig zu lächeln.

„Ich muss sowieso dorthin – Professor Lupin soll sich dort aufhalten..."

So setzten sie gemeinsam ihren Weg fort und Solon merkte, dass ihm der Dünne recht sympathisch war. Auch wenn sie auf dem Weg zu Snape kaum redeten, tat es gut neben jemanden zu laufen, der mal nicht darauf aus war sich an ihm oder seinem Ziehvater zu rächen.

Doch die ruhigen entspannenden Minuten waren bald vorbei, denn sie kamen vor Snapes Privatgemächern an.

„Wie willst du dir das vorstellen – die Zutaten klauen", murmelte Harry leise. Solon holte seine Liste hervor.

„Irgendwie wird es schon gehen... ich komm einfach mal mit rein..." Schon allein der Gedanke daran erschreckte ihn. Er hatte keine Lust sich mit seinem Ebenbild zu streiten, denn tief in seinem Inneren schrie es ihm immer wieder entgegen, dass dieser Mann nur sein Vater sein konnte.

„Wie du meinst... es ist ja nicht mein Problem."Harry seufzte kurz, bevor er an die Tür klopfte. Für einen Moment passierte gar nichts, doch dann ertöhnte Snapes knurrige Stimme, welche Solon unerklärlicher Weise zusammenzucken ließ. Harry maß ihn kurz mit einem undefinierbaren Blick, bevor er die Tür öffnete und die ersten unfreundlichen Worte Snapes über sich ergehen ließ.

Nach einer kurzen Erklärung und dem Wink von Professor Lupin trat Harry unvermittelt ein und verschwand.

* * *

Flashback End

* * *

Solon schluckte abermals. Er wollte dem Mann nicht mehr in die Augen sehen; er wollte nicht mehr diesen Schmerz spüren, der ihn ständig erreichte, wenn er diesen Hass sah. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass er es wirklich sein könnte.

So starrte er zum Fenster raus, wo die ersten Blitze niedergingen. Es donnerte laut, was die düstere Stimmung untermalte.

„Solon!", rief eine erfreute Stimme. Verwundert wandte sich der Schwarzhaarige um. Bevor er überhaupt reagieren konnte, wurde er von seiner Stiefschwester stürmisch umarmt. „Solon!", rief sie abermals. „Kommst du mich besuchen, ja? Kommst du? Oder holst du mich ab?"Solon verzog das Gesicht, denn das Wort „abholen" weckten abermals schlechte Erinnerungen in ihm.

* * *

noch mal flashback XD

* * *

Unschlüssig stand Solon vor der Tür, die zu Snapes Büro führte. Warum verlangte Salena von ihm, dass er Terra abholte? Was bezweckte sie damit? Er wollte nicht da rein; er wollte nur hier weg. Aber er konnte Terra ja nicht hier lassen und außerdem wusste Snape bescheit, dass er kam.

Ausnahmsweise hatte er einmal den Weg gefunden (er war mal richtig abgebogen) und gerade dies war ihm heute mehr als unpassend. Lieber wäre er noch im Schloss herumgeirrt oder hätte mit Malfoy herablassende Sprüche gewechselt. Selbst Crabbe und Goyle waren eine bessere Gesellschaft, als der Giftmischer.

Solon schluckte und klopfte an.

Kaum hatte er das getan, sprang die Tür mit so einem Karacho auf, dass er unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte.

Er trat langsam ein und sah sich um. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Terra, die in einem Sessel lag und eingeschlafen war. Ihre Händchen umklammerten einen Stoffhasen, der grau, alt und arg zerschlissen aussah und den Solon noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Schreibtisch, der vor dem Sessel stand. An ihm saß ein emsig arbeitender Severus Snape, der ihn nicht eines Blickes würdigte.

Solon musste sich sehr zusammenhalten, um nicht zu schlucken.

„Ich wollte Terra abholen, Professor", sagte er mit fester Stimme. Jedoch machte er den Fehler das ‚Professor' abfällig zu betonen. Er bereute es sogleich. Es war ihm angeboren Menschen abfällig anzureden, wenn sie mit ihm umgangen, als wäre er selbst Abfall.

Snape sah ruckartig auf und seine kohlrabenschwarzen Augen trafen die Seinen, die im selben Glanz leuchteten. Was Solon sah, war Hass. Er wäre blass geworden, wenn es nicht schon seine natürliche Hautfarbe gewesen wäre. So veränderte er nicht eine Miene – nur seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

„Sehr gut, Mr. Solores", sagte Snape langsam und ölig. „Darauf wäre ich jetzt nicht gekommen. Und ich bin überrascht, dass Sie mit Ihrer Inkompetenz überhaupt mein Büro gefunden haben."Solon verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Sie könnten ja wenigstens Grüßen, wenn jemand den Raum betritt!", verteidigte er seine wirklich dumme Bemerkung, die jedoch nur eine Ausflucht gewesen war. Snape hob eine Braue und legte die Feder zur Seite, die er soeben noch in der Hand gehalten hatte. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung stand er auf und ging langsamen Schrittes auf Solon zu. Dieser stand kurz davor zurück zu weichen, doch sein Stolz hielt ihn davon ab.

„Lassen Sie sich eins gesagt sein, _Solores_!", zischte Snape vor ihm, dessen Gesicht sich wütend verzog. „Niemand, wirklich NIEMAND sagt mir, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe!"Bei diesen Worten war er Solon so nah gekommen, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. Solon wusste nicht wieso, aber bei dem Anblick stiegen ihm die Tränen in die Augen, die er nur mit Mühe herunterschluckte. Der Mann sah wirklich aus wie er. Doch er wich nicht zurück und zeigte auch keine Gefühlsregung, solang er sie verbergen konnte.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug für Slytherin!"Snape richtete sich wieder gerade und wollte sich umdrehen, als Solon sich erneut zu Wort meldete: „Warum?"

Snape hob abermals eine Braue.

„Wie, warum?", fragte er schroff.

„Wofür sind die fünf Punkte Abzug?", kam es kühl zurück. „Ich habe Ihnen nur gesagt, was ich denke und was ich auch für berechtigt halte."Die Augen des Zaubertranklehrers verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Weiter fünf Punkte Abzug, Solores! Wegen maßloser Überheblichkeit!"Oh, wie sehr musste er ihn hassen, dass er wegen so einer Belanglosigkeit Punkte abzog. Solon sagte nichts mehr, doch sein Blick wurde bitterböse, wie schon lange nicht mehr. „Und nun nehmen Sie die Göre mit und gehen mir aus den Augen! Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"Die Augen Solons färbten sich noch dunkler, als sie eigentlich waren. Snape sah das sehr wohl, doch er zeigte keine Regung, da auch er ein Meister des Unterdrückens war.

Mit schnellen Schritten war Solon bei Terra angelangt und hob sie hoch. Der Stoffhase löste sich dabei aus ihrer Umklammerung und fiel zu Boden. Für einen Moment starrte Solon das Stofftier an, dass aus schwarzen traurigen Knopfaugen zurückstarrte. Viel zu lange dauerte es, bis er den Hasen aufhob und Terra wieder in die Arme schob. Doch Snape sagte nichts... was Solon sehr verwunderte. Er warf Snape noch einmal einen bösen Blick zu, bevor er herumwirbelte und beinahe aus dem Zimmer flüchtete.

Zurück blieb ein gebrochener Mann, der sich fragte, warum der Junge so unglaublich aufmüpfig war... nein... er fragte sich, warum er selbst so reagierte...

* * *

flashback2 end

* * *

„Nein", sagte Solon. „Ich habe nur Harry begleitet."

„Och", machte Terra und löste sich von ihm. „Aber dann kannst du uns ja helfen! Schau, wir brauen einen Blütenzaubertrank, der dein Zimmer ganz fein duften lässt!"Sie sprach mit kindlicher Vorfreude und zog Solon dabei an der Hand zu dem Horrorzaubertranklehrer, den er nicht ansehen wollte.

„Darf er mitmachen, Onkel Severus?", fragte sie mit hoher aber niedlicher Stimme. Mit großen Augen blickte sie den Mann an, der das Gesicht verzog.

Remus beobachtete das Ganze, denn Harry schrieb ihm gerade etwas auf. Auch Harry hielt kurz inne und blickte zur Seite. Snape stand da und sah aus wie einer, dem man berichtet hatte, das Voldemort nun endgültig an der Macht war.

„Bitte, Bitte, Bitte, Bitte, Bitte!"Die Kleine hüpfte auf und ab und ließ ihre großen Augen sprechen.

„Meinetwegen", knurrte Snape, ohne Solon dabei anzusehen. Dieser sah kurz auf und musterte sein Ebenbild von der Seite. Er legte den Kopf schief, so dass seine schwarzen Haare auf die Schulter fielen. Genau in diesem Moment drehte sich Snape wieder um und sah ihn an. Für einen Moment dachte Solon puren Schock in dem Gesicht abzulesen, doch es verhärtete sich sofort wieder.

„Wenn Sie schon mitmischen, dann stehen Sie nicht so unorientiert herum und fangen sie endlich an!"Die Augen von Solon verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Er wandte sich ab und half Terra, die ihm alles erzählte, was ihn abermals verwunderte.

Ein Gutes hatte die Sache Snape unwillentlich zu helfen. Er konnte sich das dreiviertel an Zutaten einstecken, wenn der Lehrer mal kurz nicht hinsah, denn der Trank enthielt fast alles, was sie brauchten. Und für den Rest hatte er auch einen Plan.

Während sie werkelten, stellte Snape immer mal wieder fest, dass er sehr unfähig war. Er tat so, als ob er das nicht hören würde und sah dann und wann zu Harry auf. Er fragte sich, was er denn so wichtiges mit Lupin zu besprechen hatte, denn sie unterhielten sich angeregt und ließen sich nicht von einem miesepetrigen Zaubertranklehrer stören, der es offensichtlich nicht so gut fand, dass in seinem Büro seine „liebsten" Schüler waren.

„Können Sie nicht einmal Rotaugenfliegenflügel und Elfenflügel unterscheiden?", höhnte Snape, als Solon ihm die Elfenflügel geben sollte, stattdessen aber die Rotaugenfliegenflügel erwischte, die genauso rötlich schimmerte – vielleicht hätte er von der Größe unterscheiden können, doch leider waren beide Flügelarten zerkleinert.

„Nein, so eine Überraschung auch!", kam es sarkastisch zurück. „Ich muss arg bescheuert sein, wenn ich kleingehacktes nicht auseinanderhalten kann!"Solon wurde wütend. Er hatte es satt von dem Lehrer gepiesackt zu werden. Selbst Terra sah von ihrer Arbeit auf.

„Endlich sehen Sie es ein..."

„Seien Sie still!"Solon packte ein Glas und schmiss es mit voller Absicht auf den Fußboden. Es zerschelte in Tausende Teile. Der Inhalt, Bienenaugen, verteilte sich auf dem gesamten Boden. „Sie haben kein Recht mich zu beleidigen! Hören Sie auf ständig auf mir herumzuhacken! Ich habe Ihnen nichts getan! Was kann ich dafür, dass ich so aussehe wie Sie? Denken Sie, es macht mir Spaß von allen angegafft zu werden?"Snape sowie alle anderen Anwesenden waren sprachlos. Solon funkelte den Zaubertranklehrer wütend an, doch auch Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen.

Er wirbelte herum und schritt auf die Tür zu. Diese schloss sich aber rasant und krachend vor seinen Augen. Solon blieb abrupt stehen und ballte seine Hände erneut zu Fäusten.

„Bevor Sie gehen machen Sie die Unordnung weg! Ich will, dass Sie jedes Bienenauge einzeln aufsammeln! Und fünf Punkte Abzug für Slytherin!"

Eine einzelne Träne verließ ungesehen Solons Auge und tropfte auf den Boden.

Dann wandte er sich nach unten blickend um und begann mit seiner Aufgabe.


	9. Schlechte Neuigkeiten

_Ich hab mich mal richtig beeil **stolz auf sich is** Und meine Beta Berendis ist wieder da **sie fröhlich begrüßt** Jetzt habt ihr nicht mehr so viele Fehler in der Geschichte **g** _

_At eternity **lol** Danke – ich freu mich, wenn es dir gefällt. **G** und auf Reviews freu ich mich immer am meisten **gg **und ich will ja auch wissen, wie es weiter geht XD Jaja, ich weiß auch nur den groben Teil, den Ausgang aber noch nicht so Recht – das kommt dann alles beim Schreiben XD _

_at thalia77 Auch daaanke **freu** Jetzt erfahrt ihr sogar ein wenig mehr **lol** Bin selbst überrascht, wie ich darauf gekommen bin. Ein gewisser jemand Harry, ist total OoC – ich bin es gewohnt die Storys immer aus seiner Sicht zu schreiben XD na ja, was solls _

_  
Danke wie immer für die Reviews – es spornt mehr an zu schreiben, wenn man weiß das da jemand liest **lol** Und es macht dann mehr Spaß **freu  
**_

* * *

_**  
**_

Wütend verrichtete Solon seine Arbeit. Bienenaugen hatten die dumme Eigenschaft klein zu sein und das war Solon mehr als lästig. Doch einen Vorteil hatte es: Dadurch, dass diese Dinger, wofür auch immer man sie brauchte, klein und rund waren, konnte er bis in die Vorratskammern Snapes durchdringen und sich die restlichen Zutaten stibitzen, ohne dass dieser es merkte. Er zauberte die wertvollen Zutaten klein, die er eigentlich gar nicht mehr verwenden wollte, und fuhr fort die Bienenaugen einzusammeln.

Mit halbem Ohr lauschte er dem, was im Nebenraum vor sich ging.

„Severus, der Junge hat Recht...", ertönte die leise Stimme des Verteidigungslehrers. „Er kann nichts dafür."

„Sei still!", zischte Snape. „Darüber können wir uns später unterhalten!"In der Stimme lag eine Drohung, die Lupin davon abhielt noch etwas entgegenzusetzen.

„Feeertig!", rief Terra laut durch den gesamten Raum. „Hab ich alles richtig gemacht, Onkel Severus?"

Solon seufzte und machte weiter. Draußen donnerte es im Akkord. Durch das Wetter legte sich eine Leere auf ihn, die er sich nicht erklären konnte. Sollte er so sorglos wie Terra sein und sich nicht an den Bemerkungen des Giftmischers stören lassen? Andererseits – auch sie hatte schon wegen ihm geweint, also konnte er zu Recht auf den fetthaarigen Lehrer sauer sein.

Es war schon mehr als unfair, dass der Lehrer ihm befahl, diese Arbeit ohne Zauberstab zu machen. Er blickte über seine Schulter. Snape war damit beschäftigt den Trank Terras zu begutachten. Schnell zog er den Zauberstab und lies ihn kurz durch den Raum sausen. Binnen Sekunden befanden sich sämtliche Bienenaugen wieder im reparierten Glas. Erleichtert stand er auf und ging wieder nach draußen, wo er schon alles aufgesammelt hatte.

Wortlos stellte er das Glas zurück auf den Tisch und wandte sich zum Gehen. Bei einem flüchtigen Blick zu Professor Lupin, der emsig arbeitete, fiel ihm auf, dass Harry schon verschwunden war.

Dann würde er sich wohl alleine zurückfinden müssen.

Ergeben öffnete er leise die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich wieder. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Bis der Trank fertig war würde er nicht mehr freiwillig zu Snape gehen... aber ihm fehlte ja noch das Haar. Solon seufzte. Dann musste eben jemand anders die Aufgabe übernehmen... er zumindest nicht.

„Der Auftritt vorhin war ... klasse... hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut."Solon schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und musste feststellen, dass Harry an der Mauer lehnte und auf ihn gewartet hatte.

„Es wäre mir lieber gewesen, wenn mir das erspart geblieben wäre", murmelte Solon mit einem verbiesterten Blick auf die Tür des Giftmischers.

„Stimmt auch wieder", antwortete Harry. „Ein Snape lässt sich nicht gerne aus der Ruhe bringen."Solon öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber gleich wieder, da er einsah, dass es nichts brachte den anderen ständig zu sagen, dass er kein Snape war. Im Gegenteil. Inzwischen zweifelte er selbst dran.

„Was wolltest du eigentlich von Lupin?", lenkte er deswegen ab.

Das Gesicht von Harry verdüsterte sich kaum merklich.

* * *

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ sich Severus zurück in den Sessel fallen, als Miss Tatred endlich Terra abgeholt hatte.

Der Ausraster war zuviel für ihn gewesen. Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Solon sich wehren würde. Und er hätte nicht mit den Schmerz in seinen Augen gerechnet...

Warum musste er auch so verdammt verbohrt sein? Der Junge konnte wirklich nichts für sein Aussehen, aber jedes Mal, wenn er ihn sah, brannten bei ihm alle Sicherungen durch.

Severus seufzte abermals und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen. Er konnte nicht anders sein. Er hatte sich über die Jahre hinweg nach Annes Tod daran gewöhnt so eiskalt und berechnend zu sein. Seine Lebenslust hatte sich mit ihrem Ableben aufgelöst. Er konnte sie nicht vergessen und Solon war daran schuld, dass all diese Erinnerungen wieder in ihm hochkamen. Und darum verhöhnte er ihn so. Er suchte nach Dingen, die er bei sich nicht finden konnten, Dingen, die bewiesen, dass Solon nicht sein Sohn war und dieses wollte er ihm klar machen, damit der Junge sich keine falschen Hoffnungen machte.

Severus ließ die Hände nach unten schnellen und sprang auf. Mit schnellen Schritten war er beim Kamin angelangt und hatte die Flasche Whiskey geöffnet, die darauf stand. Er genehmigte sich zwei Schluck und starrte dann gedankenverloren in den Kamin, in dem munter ein Feuer prasselte. Draußen regnete es in Strömen und er fühlte sich einfach nur mies; als ob ihn jemand in ein schwarzes tiefes Loch gezogen hätte.

Er konnte nicht anders. Er hasste die Reden, die ihm die anderen hielten. Vorhin hatte ihn Lupin wieder zurechtgewiesen, dass er ganz unangemessen reagiert hatte. Zum Glück hatte ihn ein Problem mit Potter davon abgehalten weitere Belehrungen auf ihn nieder zu lassen, die er eh nur mit einem sarkastischen Spruch abgetan hätte.

Lupin war ziemlich eilig aus dem Raum gestürmt, überlegte Severus einen weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche nehmend. Aber was interessierte ihn ein Werwolf und der goldene Weltretter? Er hatte noch die Tränke zu kontrollieren.

Mit müden Augen blickte er die Flasche an. Heute würde er wohl doch keine Tränke mehr kontrollieren können.

Mit geschlossenen Augen und in der einen Hand die Flasche haltend, ließ er sich auf den Sessel vor dem Kamin nieder und trank erneut einen Schluck.

* * *

Solon starrte Harry mit offenem Munde an. Er hatte alle seine Masken für einen kurzen Moment abgeworfen, denn der Schock war groß gewesen.

„Du hattest mit Lupin über einen Traum geredet, in dem du gesehen hattest, wie Voldemort und seine Gefolgsleute Askaban stürmten und alle Insassen befreiten?!", wiederholte er das, was Harry ihm vorhin schon gesagt hatte.

„Ja...", antwortete Harry langsam. Seine grünen Augen musterten ihn kurz verwundert.

Solon fühlte sich gar nicht gut, denn das bedeutete, dass sein Ziehvater und auch der Vater von Malfoy wieder auf freien Fuße waren – und zumindest Tatred würde ganz bestimmt nach ihm suchen. Bei den Gedanken daran wankte er kurz, fing sich aber gleich wieder. Harry war misstrauisch geworden und er konnte nicht riskieren, dass noch mehr von seiner wahren Herkunft wussten.

„Ist das der Grund, warum du dich so gehen lässt?", fragte Solon unvermittelt und wieder seine eisige Maske aufsetzend. Harry war überrascht von der Frage. Er blieb kurz stehen, sah Solon wieder prüfend an, und murmelte dann: „Mitunter..."

Schweigend liefen sie weiter. Solon wusste nicht, wie man mit Menschen umgehen sollte, die Voldemorts Attacken miterlebten. Außerdem hatte er mitunter gesagt. Was steckte da noch dahinter? Und wo waren eigentlich seine Freunde?

„Es steht nicht gut um dich", stellte Solon fest. Wieder wurde er verwundert gemustert, doch es kam keine Antwort. „Wo sind deine Freunde? Warum sprichst du mit mir, einem Slytherin? Mir macht es zwar nichts aus, weil ich von den Häuserrivalitäten nichts halte, aber..."Er verstummte, als Harry ein lautes Seufzen vernehmen ließ.

„Freunde, die ständig in einer Ecke verschwinden, um allein zu sein?" Solon schmunzelte kalt.

„Ah, dann hast du also keine", sagte er trocken. „Und warum Slytherin?"

„Du bist neutral", kam die schnelle Antwort. „Du bist nicht einer, der sich von etwas beeinflussen lässt, wie ich feststellen musste. Anfangs habe ich mich ebenso von deinem Aussehen beeinflussen lassen, aber anscheinend bist du nicht wie ... er."

„Du meinst, da mir so gut wie alles am Arsch vorbei geht, hast du mich angesprochen..."

„Ich habe dich eigentlich auch nur angesprochen, weil ich es musste..." Ein sarkastisches Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht Solons aus.

„Stimmt... dank des Zaubertränkemeisters."In seiner Stimme lag etwas abfälliges. Der wortkarge Junge seufzte.

Solon musterte ihn sofort wieder genauer.

„Du solltest etwas essen", sagte er wieder trocken. Er bekam ein Schnauben als Antwort.

„Wozu?" , fragte Harry dann nach einiger Zeit. Das erschreckte Solon, doch er zeigte es nicht.

„Vielleicht, um weiter zu leben?"

„Pah..." Solon hob eine Braue.

„Es zeugt nicht gerade von einem richtigen Mann, der nicht weiterleben will."Es war der Spruch, den er immer zu sich gesagt hatte, nachdem er von seinem Vater zusammengeschlagen worden war. Und nun erzählte er es jemand anderem. Er musste verrückt geworden sein.

Harry lächelte schwach.

„Nein, wirklich nicht", sagte er leise. Er blieb stehen. Solon verschränkte die Arme und sah ihn nur an. Die Erinnerungen der Bücher, die er über „Den Jungen, der lebte"gelesen hatte schlugen auf ihn ein und die Nachrichten, als der dunkle Lord wieder auferstand. Er musste viel durchgemacht haben, vielleicht sogar mehr, als er, doch er durfte sich nicht so gehen lassen.

Er fand es nicht gerade richtig, dass alle Menschen die Last der Welt auf seine Schultern legten – einem kleinen, zierlichen Jungen, der auch nur ein Mensch war.

Aber er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, weil er noch nie jemanden geholfen hatte und dies auch nie vorgehabt hatte. Er war egoistisch, kalt und berechnend. Doch irgendwie wollte er nicht, dass der Junge sich in den Tod hungerte.

„Iß etwas!", sagte Solon urplötzlich und sehr streng, sodass Harry zusammenzuckte. „Und danach sehen wir weiter!"

„Aber..." Ein böser stechender Blick traf Harry, der ihn sofort verstummen ließ. Er seufzte ergeben.

Hätte Solon seine Gedanken gelesen, wären ihm die Worte: „Ich will aber nicht!"förmlich entgegengesprungen; so sah er nur einen Jungen, der sich zum Gehen wandte. Ohne das sie es gemerkt hatten waren sie vor dem Slytheringemeinschaftsraum stehen geblieben.

„Ich werde es versuchen", sagte Harry leise. „Bis morgen..."Mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus Solons Blickfeld, dem einfiel, dass er ja noch zum Geheimraum musste.

„Verdammt!", grollte er und mit noch schlimmerer Laune als vorher, zog er los, um den Raum zu suchen.

* * *

„Lass mich dreimal raten, Solores. Du hast dich verlaufen, verirrt oder bist zu blöd den Weg zu finden."Draco grinste Solon fies an, der nach einer geschlagenen halben Stunde den Geheimraum endlich gefunden hatte. Solon beachtete ihn nicht und wandte sich an Blaise, der schon fleißig am Brauen war.

Mit ausdrucksloser Miene warf er ihm sämtliche Zutaten hin, der er stibitzt hatte. Blaise sah von dem Buch auf und starrte die Zutaten mit leuchtenden Augen an.

„Hast zwar lange gebraucht, aber... Respekt, hast alles gefunden... was hast du gemacht? Ihn vergiftet?"

„Nein, ich musste ihm dank Terra bei einem Trank behilflich sein...", war die trockenen Antwort.

Nun sah Blaise verwundert drein.

„Das hätte ich nicht erwartet."Solon zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hauptsache wir haben die Zutaten..."Blaise nickte und raffte die Zutaten zusammen, um sie dann neu auf zu listen und in der Reihenfolge hinzustellen.

Solon wandte sich an Draco, der schon wieder hinter einem Buch verschwunden war.

„Was hast du herausgefunden?", fragte er ohne jegliche Emotion. Als ein fies grinsendes Gesicht hinter dem Buch auftauchte, ahnte Solon nichts gutes.

„Deine Familie wird von Black als recht... interessant beschrieben, Tatred..."

„Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast... ich wurde adoptiert..."

„Oh... ich vergaß... Snape ist ja dein Vater..."Solon ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„WAS hast du herausgefunden?!", fragte er nun etwas energischer. Draco legte das Buch zur Seite und benutze den Tisch wieder als Fußablage.

„Die Tatreds sind ergebene dunkle Diener, die schon Grindelwald dienten... aber... warum erzähl ich dir das alles... ließ selbst..." Er schob ihn das Buch rüber und nannte ihm die Seite, während er schon wieder nach dem anderen griff, in dem er gerade las.

„Sehr freundlich", sagte Solon sarkastisch, bevor er sich auf einen freien Stuhl niederließ und zu lesen begann:

* * *

Schon als ich das Anwesen der Tatreds betrat, lief mir, als ein ergebener Todesser, ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Die dunklen Fassaden des Anwesens wurden untermalt durch das triste Wetter und den knorrigen Bäumen, die drum herum standen

Am Eingang stand eine schöne junge Frau von meinem Alter. Sie war blass, besaß rotes glänzendes Haar und meerblaue Augen, die blicklos auf mich herab starrten. Ihr weißblaues Seidenkleid machten sie noch kälter und abweisender, als sie schon aussah.

Mrs. Tatred begrüßte mich mit einem freundlichen Nicken und sagte dann, dass Mr. Tatred noch eine wichtige Besprechung habe.

Sie führte mich in ein kühl eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer, wo ein sehr junges Mädchen saß mit einen Baby auf dem Arm. Ich war überrascht. Ich wusste zwar, dass die Tatreds eine Tochter besaßen, aber von einem weiteren Kind hatte ich nichts gewusst. Das Mädchen musterte mich mit kalten schwarzen Augen, was mich noch mehr überraschte. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass man schon so früh abweisend werden konnte.

„Salena!", sagte Mrs. Tatred streng. „Verlasse bitte das Zimmer! Und habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass das Kind in der Wiege lassen sollst?"

„Ja, Mutter."Das Mädchen antwortete ergeben und loyal. Sie stand auf und verschwand aus dem Raum, das Baby mit sich nehmend.

Die Tatreds waren streng erzogenen Leute mit Regeln, die niemand brechen durfte. Kalt und Abweisend waren ihre Mienen und man erkannte sie sofort am Gesichtsausdruck; ob sie nun angeheiratet waren oder nicht. Über Ecken und Enden denke ich, dass auch sie etwas mit meiner Familie zu tun haben, denn eigentlich sind alle reinblütigen Zauberer miteinander verwandt. Ein Jammer, dass es nicht mehr gibt und wir immer weiter von der Unreinheit des Blutes besudelt werden.

Nach fast einer Viertelstunde sucht mich Mr. Tatred auf, der mich ebenfalls mit einem knappen Kopfnicken begrüßt.

„Die Besprechung ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit!", sagte Mr. Tatred mit gewichtiger Miene, als er sich niederließ. Ich nickte. Im Inneren wünschte ich mich woanders hin. Mir war dieser Mensch unheimlich.

„Der Lord wünscht einen Zauber, der einen Menschen willenlos wie eine Puppe macht!"Ich sehe ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Ich und auch er waren in schwarzer Ritualmagie sehr bewandt.

„Aber..."

„Imperius – dagegen kann man sich wehren – er ist nutzlos, so gesehen..."Ich schluckte. Ein Zauber, der besser war, als Imperius? Das war schier unmöglich.

„Dieser Zauber soll ewig halten. Derjenige, der ihn ausspricht, wird immer wieder Macht über die Person gewinnen, auf die er ihn angewandt hat; einmal gesprochen, kann er ihn beliebig oft als seine Puppe verwenden, ohne das er einmal wieder den Zauberstab verwendet, sondern einfach daran denkt, was er will..."

* * *

Mit einem lauten Krachen fiel das Buch zu Boden. Blaise und Draco sahen auf und musterten Solon ernst, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und in Gedanken bis zehn zählte.

Anscheinend hatten sie es geschafft den Zauber zu vollenden, denn auf ihn wurde er angewandt...

„Tja... jetzt kann ich dich wirklich nicht mehr umbringen... ein Jammer." Solon öffnete die Augen. Draco sah ihn mit einem leicht belustigen Funkeln an, für das ihm Solon am liebsten geschlagen hätte. Doch er hielt seinen Zorn zurück und begnügte sich damit einen bitterbösen Blick zu versenden.

„Nun, da es Solon weiß... der Zauber ist nur zwei Mal angewandt worden", sagte nun Blaise, der in dem Kessel rührte. Dem Zorn wich Verwunderung.

„Nur zweimal?", fragte Solon mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Aber... wenn er funktioniert... warum haben sie ihn nicht öfters angewandt?"

„Weil Regulus Black und Tatred die einzigen waren, die es schafften den Zauber zu vollenden... nicht einmal der dunkle Lord konnte ihn beherrschen und er ist ein mächtiger Zauberer. Es lag wohl nicht an der Kraft, sondern wohl eher an etwas anderen..."Blaise runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Aber wenn Tatred ihn beherrschte – warum wandte er ihn nicht öfters an?"

„Denk nach, Solores!", kam es nun mit boshafter Schadenfreude von Draco. „Jeder kann den Zauber nur einmal anwenden – es ist nur Platz, für eine Puppe und die warst nun mal du."Solon verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. Er war es Leid Draco nicht mehr die Meinung sagen zu können, da er in die Gefahr lief verraten zu werden.

„Wer war das Opfer von Regulus Black?", fragte Solon nun wieder ausdruckslos an Blaise gewandt.

„Wenn ich richtig gelesen habe... Sirius Black... doch nachdem er den Zauber auf seinem Bruder ausgesprochen hatte, lebte er nicht mehr lange, um es auszutesten – er schrieb nur noch wenige Seiten, nachdem er seinen Bruder zu etwas zwang, was der nicht wollte. Dann wollte er aussteigen, aber du weißt ja was mit Leuten passiert, die aussteigen."Blaise wandte sich wieder seinem Trank zu und braute ungerührt weiter. Anscheinend hatte er sich schon so etwas ähnliches gedacht.

Aber Solon ging es durch die Nachricht einfach nicht besser. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er vermutete, dass man den Zauber nur brechen konnte, wenn man den, der den Fluch aussprach tötete – und leider lebte Tatred noch.

„Übrigens...", sagte er noch langsam und bedächtig, sodass er wieder alle Aufmerksamkeit erhielt. „Askaban ist gestürmt worden. Alle Todesser sind wieder auf freiem Fuße."Nicht nur Blaise wurde blass, sondern auch Draco. Kraftlos ließ dieser seine Beine sinken. Er wusste wohl auch, dass der große Augenblick bevorstand.

* * *

Die Tage schlichen dahin und man hörte nicht viel von den entflohenen Todessern. Am Wochenende jedoch kam es erst ganz groß in den Zeitungen raus und eine ängstliche, furchtvolle Stimmung breitete sich im Schloss aus.

Dumbledore verbot Hogsmeadebesuche, was Solon nicht weiter störte. Er sah aber seiner Schwester an, dass sie auch Angst hatte und das bereitete ihm mehr Kopfzerbrechen.

Terra sprang wie eh und je fröhlich herum und sie war öfter bei Snape als bei Salena anzutreffen.

Harry aß immer noch kaum, bis Solon ihn eines Tages mit zum Slytherintisch schleifte, was diese mit Empörung aufnahmen, ihn neben sich setzte und darauf wartete, dass er was aß. Blaise half tatkräftig mit, indem er sagte, dass Draco ihn bald als Zahnstocher benutzen könnte, wenn er weiter so machte.

Solon wusste nicht wieso, aber er wollte Harry helfen – vielleicht, weil er lernen wollte zu helfen, vielleicht aber auch, um endlich einmal eine gute Tat zu vollbringen – und Harry war dafür mehr als geeignet.

„Ein Bissen!", sagte Blaise grinsend, zu dem etwas entsetzt dreinschauenden Harry, der sich unter all den Slytherins umsah, die ihn schon gar nicht mehr beachteten (bis auf Draco, der ständig Verwünschungen gegen ihn und Solon murmelte) Er hielt ihm die Gabel vor die Nase, an der ein Stück Käse hing, was aber eher dazu führte, dass Harry blass wurde und das Gesicht verzog.

Die Gryffindors sahen flüsternd und tuschelnd zum Slytherintisch rüber. Solon war aufgefallen, dass Harry nun öfters allein unterwegs war und sich auch meist ganz außen an den Tisch setzte.

Auch Snape hatte mit dem Essen innegehalten und sah nun mit aufgerissenen Augen herüber. Anscheinend fragte er sich, wie er es wagen konnte seinen Slytherintisch mit Potter zu besudeln. Überhaupt sah Snape immer merkwürdiger aus. Irgendwie... kränker... aber was interessierte das Solon?

„Wenn du nicht isst, zwing ich dich dazu!", sagte Solon streng. Er hatte wieder seinen stechenden bösen Blick aufgelegt. Harry wich dem Blick aus, den er sonst eigentlich immer sehr gut überstand, wie Blaise und inzwischen leider auch Draco. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass er immer schwächer wurde.

Ergeben griff er nach einer Gabel.

„Meinetwegen", murmelte er, langsam das essend, was ihn Solon aufgetan hatte.

„Was heißt hier meinetwegen, Potter?", rief Blaise. Er grinste immer noch und Solon fragte sich in Gedanken, wie er das wohl mit all den Erlebnissen machte. „Das heißt: Ich werde geloben, ehrenwerter und großer Solon Solores, dass ich jetzt immer brav mein Essen aufessen werde!"Er nahm Haltung an und grinste bis über beide Ohren.

„Halt die Klappe, Blaise!", zischte Solon ungehalten, doch Harry musste kurz grinsen. ‚Slytherins scheinen gar nicht so schlecht zu sein', dachte er. ‚Zumindest die Beiden hier nicht.'

Jedoch hatte der Tag, an dem Harry bei den Slytherins zu Abend aß einen Nachteil: Die Gryffindors schienen ihn ganz auszugrenzen. Sie taten es ohne Hohn und Spott, doch sie ließen ihn einfach links liegen, als ob er nur eine Statue war.

Blaise war nun mit der Samariter für Harry, denn wenn Solon nicht anwesend war, rannte er Harry hinterher und ging ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf die Nerven. Doch es tat dem Gryffindor gut eine andere Gesellschaft zu haben. Solon war zu kalt, um den Jungen auf andere Gedanken zu bringen; Blaise dagegen verstand es mit den Leuten umzugehen – anscheinend, weil er selbst schon oft versucht hatte sich abzulenken.

Draco war ganz und gar nicht von dem Gryffindorjungen begeistert, der nun oft bei den Slytherins auftauchte und mit Blaise oder Solon herum hing. Aber er sagte nichts und verzog nur seine Miene, wenn er ihn sah und tat dann so, als wäre er beschäftigt.

Auch der Trank war am Laufen und kurz vor Weihnachten würde er fertig sein. Harry erfuhr von dem Plan und half später sogar mit. Er aß auch nun immer bei den Slytherins, die ihn zwar ansahen wie eine geduldete Küchenschabe, was ihm aber nichts weiter ausmachte.

Solon hielt sich von Snape fern, der ihn auch nicht mehr ärgerte und traktierte. Anscheinend hatte der Ausbruch doch etwas gebracht. Jedoch waren die Blicke immer dieselben, die er von dem Giftmischer abbekam: Reine hasserfüllte Blicke.

Doch es störte ihn nicht mehr. Insgeheim war er froh jemanden zu haben, um den er sich kümmern konnte und mit dem er reden konnte. Harry half auch unbewusst ihm und noch unbewusster wurden sie Freunde, ohne das es je einer von ihnen zugeben wollte. Sie waren zu stolz, vor allem Solon, um zu sagen, dass sie nun Freunde waren. Solon war zwar manchmal unausstehlich, sarkastisch und kalt, doch das nahm Harry hin, genauso wie es Blaise hinnahm, der ihn dann auch noch damit aufzog. Auch Blaise verstand sich sehr gut mit Solon, auch wenn dieser immer wieder daran dachte, dass er Rache wollte.

Was er nicht wusste war, das Blaise froh war, dass Solon nicht Schuld hatte und die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte.

Monate voll Hausaufgaben, Gespräche, Hasserfüllter Blicke, nörgelnder Dracos und lachender! Harrys gingen vorbei. Die Stimmung unter den Vieren war beim Brauen wie immer etwas einseitig und ruhig, doch sie entspannten sich. Während Draco sich durch die letzten Bücher wälzte, schnitten Solon und Harry die letzten Zutaten klein.

Blaise maß noch einmal eine Flüssigkeit ab und schüttete sie in den Zaubertrank, dessen Farbe sich in ein stechendes Pink umwandelte.

„Igitt!", entfuhr es Solon. „Was ist das denn?"

„Gebt die restlichen Zutaten her", sagte Blaise leicht grinsend. „Es ist zum Glück noch nicht die Endfarbe."Harry und Solon gehorchten und warteten gespannt darauf, wie sich die Farbe ändern würde. In der richtigen Reihenfolge streute Blaise die Zutaten in den Kessel. Dann rührte er noch einmal um. Die Zaubertrank färbte sich Violett.

„Voila!", rief Blaise begeistert und zog somit auch die Aufmerksamkeit von Draco auf sich. „Es ist vollbracht! Das ist der Ahnentrank!" Solon schluckte.

„Nun brauchen wir nur noch ein Haar von dir und Snape", sagte Harry nachdenklich.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass erledigen wir morgen zu Weihnachten", verkündete Blaise. Man sah ihm die Vorfreude richtig an. „Ist doch ein perfektes Weihnachtsgeschenk für die Beiden!"Solon antwortete nicht. Er wünschte sich plötzlich weit, weit weg von Hogwarts...


	10. Der Ahnentrank

_At G-T- Daaanke #freu# sorry, wenn es erst so spät weitergeht – Schulstress u.U und anderes bösartiges – ich weiß nicht, ob ich es hinbekomme weiter zu schreiben_

_At thalia77 Sorry, wenn es erst so spät weitergeht – es war einfach nicht anders zu machen – konnte den Computer und die Tasten nicht mehr sehen – wollte einfach nicht mehr #seufz' geb mir mühe es zu beenden #grins# _

_  
at Sveni na ja, es geht aber leider nicht immer schnell #verlegen grins# Oh, danke für das Lob – das freut mich immer wieder – ich möchte mich eher bei den Reviewern bedanken #freu#  
_

_at Boesmatz #begeistert ist# da hat jemand den Plüschhasen entdeckt! #freu# Der Plüschhase IST von Snape – er stammt aus seiner Jugend – er hat ihn Terra gegeben, weil sie ihn entdeckte _

_Danke an meine Beta berendis, von der ich jetzt auch schon lange nichts mehr gehört habe _

**Der Ahnentrank**

Solon konnte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen. Er wälzte ständig hin und her, stöhnte und fragte sich, warum er denn nicht einfach die Augen schließen und wegpennen könnte. Doch das Schicksal machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Kannst du nicht mal stille liegen bleiben!", motzte ein entnervter Draco. Dieser hatte über seinen Kopf das Kissen gezogen, um Solons Geraschel nicht zu hören.

„Nein, leider nicht", antwortete Solon ruhig und drehte sich wieder auf die Seite, nur um in binnen Minuten sich wieder um zu drehen.

Am nächsten Morgen sah er aus, als hätte ihn ein Auto überfahren. Zum Glück waren nur Blaise und Draco noch in den Schlafsälen, denn sonst hätte er sich heut nicht einmal aus dem Bett getraut.

Schon seit fünf Minuten starrte er mit weit geöffneten Augen das Glas mit Ahnentrank an, was auf seinem Nachtschrank stand. Er wollte nicht...

„Aufstehen, Solon!", rief der übermütige Blaise. „Wow, hätte nicht gedacht, dass so einer wie du Geschenke bekommt." Solon richtete ich auf und starrte müde seine Geschenke an. Tatsächlich. Damit hatte nicht einmal er selbst gerechnet.

Auch Blaise machte sich über seine Geschenke her, sowie Draco, der vor einem weitaus größerem Berg saß, als beide zusammen hatten.

Solon lächelte bitter, als er das erste öffnete. Harry hatte ihm doch tatsächlich etwas geschenkt! Nun, er hatte ihm auch etwas vermacht, doch nicht unter seinen Namen, da es nicht in seiner Natur lag Geschenke zu verschenken.

Er entfernte das blaue Papier und zum Vorschein kam... ein Buch und was für eins: _Dunkle Elementarmagie _von _Bartemenius Toffelt_. Wo hatte er denn das her? Es gehörte zu den verbotenen Büchern, obwohl Solon nie wusste, warum. Schließlich war dunkle Elementarmagie nichts anderes wie „Normale". Nur etwas komplexer und gefährlicher, wenn man sie nicht richtig anwand.

Er setzte sich in Gedanken eine Notiz, dass er sich mal ausnahmsweise bei Harry bedanken sollte.

Das nächste Geschenk war von Salena. Ein Buch über Rituale, was sie wohl hatte schmuggeln können, da es ihr selbst einmal gehörte, und eine runde grüne Kugel. Solon starrte die Kugel verwundert an. Dazu hatte Salena eine Notiz geschrieben:

Ich besitze ebenso eine Kugel. Solltest du je etwas wichtiges mit mir zu besprechen haben, rufe einfach meinen Namen.

‚Kalt, wie immer', dachte Solon und stellte die Kugel neben den Ahnentrank.

Von Blaise bekam er einen Haufen Süßigkeiten, obwohl dieser genau wusste, dass er keine mochte und eine Karte, die dauernd „Gutes gelingen für Heute" schrie, wenn er sie öffnete. Solon funkelte Blaise wütend an, der bis über beide Ohren grinste.

„Wenn du sie nicht isst, nehme ich sie gerne", sagte er. Solon schnaubte.

„Dann lasse ich sie lieber verfaulen", sagte er trocken. Blaise lächelte. Ihm war das wohl schon klar gewesen, dass so was kam.

„Ach und danke für das Buch ‚Komplexe Zaubertränke und wie man sie braut'! Kann ich gut gebrauchen." Er grinste noch breiter, als Solon sich einfach abwandte. Er hatte Blaise auch einfach ein anonymes Päckchen geschickt, aber diese schien wohl zu wissen, von wem es kam.

„Dann lasst uns mal frühstücken gehen und einen Snape sagen, was Sache ist!", verkündete Blaise, nachdem auch Draco es geschafft hatte sein letztes Geschenk aus zu packen.

Solon schluckte...

„Nun komm schon, Severus! Es ist Weihnachten!" Severus saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und arbeitete emsig. Seine Feder glitt schnell über das Pergament und schrieb den wichtigen Zaubertrank nieder, den er gerade entdeck hatte.

Als er Remus' Stimme vernahm sah er auf und funkelte den Werwolf an.

„Weihnachten..." – er betonte das Wort richtig abfällig – „... ist ein Tag wie jeder andere!" Er wollte wieder zu seiner Arbeit zurückkehren, doch eine Hand nahm ihm einfach die Feder weg.

„Dumbledore besteht darauf, dass du zum Essen erscheinst!" Wütend funkelte Severus den Verteidigungslehrer an. Nicht nur, dass er seine Autorität untergrub und ihn des öfteren lächerlich machte. Nein! Nun hatte er jeglichen Respekt vor ihm verloren und zwang ihn zum Frühstück zu kommen, wo er die verdammte Bande von Tatreds wiedersehen würde! Er wusste von Dumbledore, dass gerade mal elf Schüler hier geblieben waren und das hieß, dass sie zu Weihnachten alle gemeinsam speisen würden, wie sie es immer taten, wenn so wenig Schüler anwesend waren.

Wütend erhob er sich und schmiss dabei fast den Stuhl um. Er würde heut noch ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Dumbledore reden müssen!

Remus eilte ihm hinterher.

„Nun schau nicht so miesepetrig, Severus", versuchte er die Stimmung wieder auf zu bessern. Genau in dem Moment, als er den Satz aussprach, flog eine kichernde Fee vorbei und ließ über den Zaubertranklehrer einen Glitzerregen niederprasseln. Severus sah noch wütender drein und verscheuchte das fröhliche Wesen mit der Hand. Sie flog kichernd davon.

Remus unterdrückte ein Lachen, während Severus den Glitzerstaub wieder von sich putzte. Dumbledore! In letzter Zeit würde er dem Alten nur den Hals umdrehen, wenn er nicht bald aufhörte. Er war ja auch auf die dumme Idee mit diesen lächerlichen Feen gekommen, die in ganz Hogwarts ihr glitzerndes kitschiges Unwesen trieben! Die Halle sah ja noch schlimmer aus.

„Du solltest mal Lachen... vielleicht steht dir das", grinste Remus. Ein tödlicher Blick traf ihn, was ihn jedoch nicht im geringsten entmutigte.

„Lupin?"

„Ja?"

„Du nervst!"

„Ich weiß." Remus grinste und ließ sich nicht durch die seelisch tiefe Verfassung des Giftmischers aus der Ruhe bringen. Dieser stieß energisch das Tor zu großen Halle auf und erstarrte für einen kurzen Moment. Gestern hatte es schon schlimm ausgesehen, aber jetzt...

Überall schwebten diese schrecklichen Feen herum, kicherten fröhlich und bedeckte die zahlreichen reich beschmückte Weihnachtsgestecke und Bäume mit ihrem Glitzerstaub. Überhaupt glitzerte es in der ganzen Halle! Bunte Kugeln, schwebende sowie an Ästen hängende, Lametta, Engelchen, bei denen Severus beinahe schlecht wurde und Weihnachtsmännern, um den ganzen die Krone auf zu setzen.

In der Mitte dieses ganzen Grauens stand der Tisch an denen alle Lehrer und Schüler dran saßen, alle samt mit Glitzerstaub bedeckt. Dumbledore war über und über mit Lametta bedeckt und prostete ihm fröhlich zu.

„Schön, dass Sie doch noch hier her gefunden haben, Severus", rief er überfröhlich.

Severus wandte den Kopf und spießte Lupin mit Blicken auf, der es immer noch wagte zu Grinsen.

„Das hat ein Nachspiel", flüsterte er dem Werwolf zu, der nur mit Schultern zuckte.

„Guten Tag, Professor Lupin", rief jemand übertrieben höflich und diese Stimme konnte nur dem sarkastischen Blaise Zabini gehören. Die beiden Lehrer wandten sich um. Einer von ihnen hätte aber gleich am Liebsten wieder kehrt gemacht.

„Ach, hallo ihr vier", sagte Lupin lächelnd. „Fröhliche Weihnachten euch." Von Draco kam nur ein abfälliges „Pah", Solon murmelte etwas unverständliches und starrte irgend wo anders hin, nur nicht auf die Lehrer, Potter sagte: „Wünsch ich Ihnen auch", aber in so einem Tonfall, dass es fraglich war, ob er es ernst meinte und Blaise rief: „Gleichfalls!" und grinste breit.

„Nun, dann können wir ja reingehen, nicht war?", sagte Lupin schnell, bevor eine peinliche Stille eintrat. Die vier nickten zustimmend. Severus wartete, bis sie an ihm vorbei waren, dann folgte er auch ihnen. Doch leider machte ihm das Schicksal heut einen weiteren Strich durch die Rechnung: Den einzigen freien Platz fand er zwischen Solon und Lupin! Ganz toll!

Noch schlechter gelaunt, als er so schon war, ließ er sich nieder und starrte das Essen an, als ob es ihm etwas getan hatte. Er merkte, wie Solon neben ihm zusammenzuckte und ein wenig weiter zu Potter rückte. Er konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.

Dumbledore erhob sich. Severus rollte mit den Augen.

„Nun, da wir alle vollständig sind, möchte ich euch ein frohes Weihnachtsfest sowie ein herrlich Mal wünschen." Er lächelte in die Runde, was aber nur von wenigen erwidert wurde. Dumbledore versuchte mal wieder die Ereignisse zu vertuschen, die draußen abliefen. Voldemort trieb mit seinen frisch entflohenen Helfern sein Unwesen und das nicht zu knapp.

Dumbledore setzte sich wieder immer noch lächelnd und begann kräftig zu zugreifen.

Die meisten taten es ihm nach – auch Severus tat sich etwas von dem Truthahn auf, da er wirklich Hunger hatte. Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick zu Solon stellte er fest, dass dieser nur dasaß und seinen Teller anstarrte, als ob dieser besonders interessant war. Seine Hände verkrampften sich auf dem Schoß und er schien kräftig zu überlegen. Severus kannte das. So benahm er selbst sich immer, wenn er davor war jemanden etwas wichtiges zu sagen – zumindest hatte er sich immer so benommen, wo er noch jung war. Diese Erkenntnis ließ erst mal heftig schlucken. Er sah seinen Teller ebenfalls an und versuchte diese Gedanken zu verbannen.

Langsam aß er weiter, doch das Bild, was Solon neben ihm abgab, ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Der Junge rührte sich die ganze Zeit nicht, schluckte nur dann und wann laut hörbar und reagierte nicht auf die Blicke, die ihm Potter oder Blaise zuwarfen.

„Professor?" Severus konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, um nicht zusammen zu zucken. Mit der direkten Ansprache hatte er nicht gerechnet. Langsam drehte er sich zur Seite und sah genau in die schwarzen Augen von Solon.

Etwas in diesem Blick sagte ihm, dass sie heute etwas ändern würden. Etwas gewaltiges.

„Ich muss mit ihnen reden! Sofort!" Die Stimme Solons klang kalt und unerbittlich.

„Was wollen Sie diesmal in ihrer Unausgeglichenheit zerstören?", entgegnete Severus, denn das war das einzige, was ihm einfiel. Anstatt zu Antworten holte der Slytherin ein Glas unter seinem Umhang hervor und stellte es auf den Tisch. In ihm befand sich eine lila Maße, die im glitzernden Licht schimmerte. Solon schraubte den Deckel ab und sah ihn dann wieder an.

„Jeder behauptet, ich wäre Ihr Sohn!" In der Halle wurde es augenblicklich still. Alle wandten ihre Köpfe zu ihnen um. Selbst Mrs. Tatred sah auf und die kleine Terra hatte aufgehört Scherze mit Dumbledore zu treiben. Severus wurde blass. Was hatte der Junge vor? „Und wir streiten es ab!" Fuhr er eiskalt und mit ausdruckslosen Gesicht fort. Solon wurde ihm langsam unheimlich.

„Weil an diesem dummen Gerücht nichts dran ist!", sagte Severus schneidend. Als Antwort bekam er nur ein Grinsen.

„Das will ich hoffen", flüsterte er so leise, dass nur Severus es hören konnte. Er wurde leicht blass und ein Schweißtropfen löste sich von seinem Haar. „Sie können hier und jetzt vor allen beweisen, dass es nicht stimmt! Das da..." Er deutete auf das Glas mit der Flüssigkeit, „... ist ein Ahnentrank." Man hätte eine Feder fallen hören; so still war es. Entsetzt starrte Severus den Trank an und dann wieder zurück. Solon war eine Niete in Zaubertränke; wie zum Teufel hatte er es geschafft so einen schwierigen Trank zu brauen? Als er jedoch kurz in das angespannte Gesicht von Blaise schaute, wurde ihm alles klar. Deswegen fehlten einige Zutaten! Dieser kleine Bastard!

Aber nun konnte er sich nicht mehr herauswinden, weil ihn jeder anstarrte! Diese Gerissenheit, diese Hinterhältigkeit! Woher hatte der Junge das bloß?

Solon riss sich unvermittelt ein Haar aus, ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen.

„Wenn er sich rot färbt... sind wir verwand", flüsterte er und schloss kurz die Augen. Wahrscheinlich wünschte er sich, dass es nicht so wäre. „Wenn nicht, dann..:"

„Ich weiß, ich kenne diesen Trank!", zischte Severus etwas ungehalten zurück. Er spürte die Blicke der anderen in seinem Nacken. Dieser ELENDE Bastard!

„Nun komm schon, Severus"; sagte Lupin neben ihm lächelnd. „Da kannst du endlich deine Theorie beweisen." Severus verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und riss sich ebenfalls ein Haar aus. Dieser Werwolf war doch nur darauf, dass er sich hoffnungslos verrannt hatte und es gar nicht stimmte, was er behauptete.

„Dann wollen wir mal", sagte Solon und Severus stellte fest, dass seine Stimme zitterte. In diesem Moment tat ihm der Junge plötzlich Leid, doch sein Gesicht zeigte eisige Härte.

Solon ließ das Haar fallen und zog seine Hand zitternd zurück. Er schloss kurz die Augen und öffnete sie dann wieder.

„Sie sind dran..." Jeder betrachtete gespannt Severus, der den Arm hob, ihn über den Trank hielt und verhaarte.

„Nun mach schon, Onkel!", rief die kleine Göre. „Bestimmt passiert was dolles!"

‚Hoffentlich nicht', dachte Severus.

„Scht, Terra", sagte Salena leise.

Severus schloss die Augen und ließ das Haar fallen. Er meinte sogar zu hören, wie es im Trank aufkam, doch er sah nicht hin. Er wollte nicht hinsehen....

„Oh", rief Dumbledore, doch er klang nicht überrascht sondern eher glücklich.

„Seht nur!", rief jemand anderes.

Severus öffnete die Augen. Der Trank hatte sich in ein scharlachrotes Rot gefärbt, das ihm richtiggehend alarmierend entgegensprang. Und nicht nur das. Es zeigte die Nacht, als das Kind zur Welt kam, es zeigte, wie Anne in seinen Armen starb, es zeigte den Todesser, der ihn an sich nahm und ihn jemanden überreichte: Tatred! Diese Bilder wurden immer wieder abgespielt; immer deutlicher wurde Severus bewusst, was er damals verloren hatte und immer mehr wusste er, dass er seinen eigenen Sohn beleidigt und ausgestoßen hatte.

Er sah zur Seite und blickte auf einen zu Eis erstarrten Jungen. Wie in Trance sah er die Bilder an. Er kaute auf den Lippen; sein Blick war leerer denn je.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen sprang er auf, warf den Stuhl um und rannte aus der Halle. Die anderen sahen ihm hinterher. Severus nutzte die Gunst der Stunde, um den Trank zu deaktivieren, denn er wollte nicht, dass noch mehr sahen, was er damals erlebt hatte. Zum Glück hatten es nur die gesehen, die an seiner Tischseite gesessen hatten: Potter, Lupin und Salena...

Sorgfältig schloss er das Glas, wohlwissend, dass er von allen beobachtet wurde.

Dann stand er langsam auf und verlies mit verschlossener Miene die große Halle.

Er wusste nicht, warum, aber er rannte so schnell er konnte. Er wollte weg, weit weg, wollte sich irgendwo eingraben und nie wieder aus der Erde hervorkriechen.

Enttäuschung hatte sich in ihm breit gemacht; Enttäuschung und Trauer.

Warum er? Warum konnte es niemand anderes sein? Warum gerade dieser Giftmischer, dieser Zaubertranklehrer, der ihn hasste! Die ersten Tränen rollten über Solons Wangen. Er hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr richtig geweint, doch nun kam alles hoch.

Das Leben bei den Tatreds.

Der Hass von Professor Severus Snape.

Die nagende Einsamkeit bevor er Harry und Blaise kennen lernte.

Die Tatsache, dass Tatred ihn kontrollieren konnte, wann immer er wollte.

Er stolperte und fiel hin. Das störte ihn nicht. Schluchzend zog er sich in eine dunkle Ecke und weinte. Ja, er war ein Mann, doch er konnte nicht mehr. Er wusste, dass er sich irgendwo in den Kerkern befand, doch was war ihm egal. Er drückte sich an die Mauer; Tränen liefen ihn in Strömen über die Wangen und wollten nicht versiegen. Sein Herz tat weh; er wusste nicht woher das kam; aber er wollte einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass er es war. Konnte er sein Leben nicht noch einmal leben?

Soweit war es also schon mit ihm gekommen. Er verhöhnte seinen eigenen Sohn! Er verleugnete ihn, hasste ihn dafür, dass er da war!

_Was bist du nur für ein Ekel, Severus_, flüsterte eine gemeine Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Was bist du nur für ein Ekel?_ Ein ziemlich gemeines durchtriebenes Ekel, stelle Severus fest.

Er hatte Annes Tod auf den Jungen geschoben. In einer Hinsicht stimmte es schon, doch in anderer konnte er nichts dafür, das Voldemort sich seiner annahm und beiden das Leben zerstörte... die Mutter wegnahm...

‚Pass gut auf unseren Sohn auf', hatte sie gesagt, doch er hatte ihr das Versprechen nicht gegeben, da ihn die Trauer um sie auffraß und innerlich zerstörte. Er beleidigte sie selbst jetzt noch, wo sie schon längst Tot war. Er war ein Ekel. Ein unverbesserliches Ekel.

Ziellos eilte er durch die Gänge, beschimpfte und bemitleidete sich gedanklich selbst und dachte daran, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn Anne noch lebte. Ob er dann auch so kalt und abweisend geworden wäre? Zu einem Ignoranten, der das Schöne ablehnte und sich lieber hinter der Schwärze verkroch, wie ein Wolf? Wahrscheinlich nicht...

Er stöhnte auf. Von der ganzen Nachdenkerei tat ihm der Kopf weh. Er wollte weitergehen, doch dann hielt er inne. Jemand schluchzte. Wer... er wandte seinen Kopf zu dem Ursprung des Geräusches und folgte ihm.

Was würde er als erstes machen? Abhauen? Tatred in die Arme? Na das wäre ja noch schöner! Außerdem konnte er Harry nicht im Stich lassen, dem es wahrscheinlich noch viel schlechter ging, als ihm.

Jedoch musste Solon erneut aufschluchzen. Er konnte diesem Mann nie wieder unter die Augen treten, weil er es nicht wollte. Es würde so weh tun. Wahrscheinlich, weil er erwartet hatte einen besseren Vater zu haben. Jahrelang hatte er bei den Tatreds auf jemanden gewartet, der ihn abholte in ein besseres Leben. Doch es kam niemand... er versauerte dort, verbrauchte seine Seele, die für immer bei den Tatreds verweilte und die er wahrscheinlich nie wieder bekommen würde.

Er drückte sich noch mehr gegen die Wand. Tränen liefen in Strömen über seine Wange. Am liebsten hätte er irgendetwas zerstört, doch er hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft sich auf zu richten.

Als er Schritte vernahm, hob er den Kopf und erschrak fürchterlich.

Trotz der Dunkelheit erkannte er den weiten schwarzen Umhang, die langen schwarzen fettige Haare, die dunklen Augen und die lange Nase, die ihm gar nicht so unähnlich waren.

Wieso musste er ihn finden? Die Welt war verdammt ungerecht!

Eine Weile starrten sie sich nur gegenseitig an; Solon starrte ihn wütend an, Snape mit ausdrucksloser Miene.

Die Fackeln prasselten fröhlich an den Wänden, doch sie waren weit entfernt. Solon erinnerte sich an ihre erste Begegnung hier im Schloss, wo die übergroße Fledermaus ihn zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum geführt hatte. Wie schnell doch die Zeit verging.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte Snape so unvermittelt und so überraschend leise, dass Solon die Augen aufriss und ihn fassungslos ansah. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber damit nicht!

Solon antwortete nicht. Er setzte sich nur gerade hin und lehnte sich an die Mauer; den Lehrer ins Auge fassend. Dieser setzte sich zu seiner Überraschung ebenfalls auf den Fußboden und stöhnte. Er fuhr sich zerstreut durch seine Haare, bevor er ihn wieder ansah.

Wo war die Kälte in seinen Augen hin? Nicht, dass er sie vermisste, aber irgendwie war das unheimlich.

„Deine Mutter starb bei deiner Geburt", begann Snape erneut unvermittelt, was Solon zusammenzucken ließ. „Der dunkle Lord hatte sie mit dem Cruciofluch belegt, kurz bevor du geboren wurdest. Durch die Überanstrengung ist sie gestorben." Das kam alles emotionslos über die Lippen des Giftmischers. Die Nachricht, dass seine Mutter tot war, überraschte ihn nicht. Irgendwie hatte er so etwas schon geahnt, als er den miesepetrigen Lehrer sah.

„Warum bin ich bei den Tatreds aufgewachsen?", fragte Solon leise und mit kratziger Stimme.

„Ein Todesser, der deiner Mutter bei der Geburt behilflich war, nahm sich deiner an. Ich habe alles um mich herum nicht mitbekommen und wollte deine Mutter begraben. Als ich zurückkehrte, war das Kind.... warst du verschwunden und niemand hatte die Güte mir mitzuteilen, wohin man dich gebracht hatte. Einige Jahre suchte ich nach dir, doch dann gab ich es auf." In der Zeit, als er erzählte, sah er die Wand und nicht ihn an. Solon sah Schmerz in seinen Augen, keine Kälte. Er sah regelrecht, wie die Vergangenheit den Mann wieder einholte.

„Du hast mich gehasst, weil ich dran Schuld bin, dass meine Mutter starb", stellte Solon emotionslos fest. Ihn zu Siezen fand er albern. Sein Vater antwortete nicht, sonder starrte weiterhin die Wand an. Für einen Moment trat Stille ein.

„Als ich dich sah, sah ich meine Vergangenheit, die ich verdrängt habe nach all den Jahren. Und irgendwann habe ich mir eingeredet, dass du dran Schuld bist..."

Solon hob eine Braue.

„Entschuldige, dass ich geboren wurde!", sagte er kalt. Er sprang auf. Womit er abermals nicht rechnete war, dass der Lehrer ebenfalls aufstand und ihm den Weg versperrte.

Zwei kalte Blick trafen sich; starrte sie gegenseitig minutenlang und fochten eine Art Duell aus.

„Lass mich durch!", zischte Solon giftig.

„Das werde ich nicht tun!", kam es genauso giftig zurück. „Erst will ich alles klären!" Er wurde wieder energischer, besann sich aber dann auf die Worte Remus'. Sein Gesicht glättete sich.

„Dann erklär!", sagte Solon die Arme verschränkend. Sein Vater seufzte.

„Ich sage es nur einmal!", sagte er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Und wehe ein Wort dringt zu einem anderen Ohr vor!" Das sarkastische Lächeln Solons leuchtete ihm regelrecht entgegen.

„Du hast wohl Angst dein böses Gesicht zu verlieren, was?" Severus sah ihn kurz böse an, bevor er tief durchatmete und sagte:

„Meine Reaktion war durchaus dumm. Ich habe mich selbst verschlossen und dir nicht zugelassen zu mir durch zu dringen. Ich wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass ein Teil Annes noch lebte und deswegen verleugnete ich dich, hasste dich und wollte dich nie wieder sehen. Doch jetzt..." Solon hatte mit aufgerissen Augen zugehört. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass dieser eiskalte Klotz dazu in der Lage war! Zu solchen Worten, die fast warm klangen! Aber auch nur fast...

„War Anne meine Mutter?" Severus nickte; sah aber wieder woanders hin. Solon senkte den Kopf.

„Das was ich jetzt sage, soll auch keiner erfahren!", sagte er, woraufhin Severus dran war sarkastisch zu lächeln. Er sagte jedoch nichts.

„Willst..." Solon brach ab und schluckte. Das, was er fragen wollte war nicht in seiner Natur, ganz im Gegenteil. Da sein Vater ihn weder anstachelte, noch irgendeine dumme Bemerkung machte, nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und holte tief Luft.

„Willst du überhaupt mein Vater sein?", sagte er schnell, den Kopf nicht hebend.

Severus sah ihn überlegend an. Er hatte ihn weinen gesehen, hatte den Schmerz regelrecht gespürt, die ER ihm mitunter zugefügt hatte. Und er erinnerte sich wieder an Annes Worte.

Solon wurde unsicher, als keine Antwort kam. Langsam hob er den Kopf und blickte genau in die Augen von seinem Vater, die dunkel, aber nicht mehr kalt waren.

„Ja...", antwortete er so leise, dass es Solon beinahe nicht gehört hatte.

Nun tat Solon etwas, was er noch nie gemacht hatte: Er lächelte. Seine Mundwinkel gingen zwar langsam nach oben, als wären sie schon eingerostet, aber er lächelte.

Selbst Severus kämpfte dagegen an, die Mundwinkel nicht zu heben. Letztendlich schaffte er es nicht richtig und leichtes Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht, was jedoch sofort wieder verschwand. Auch Solon wurde schnell wieder ernst und ausdruckslos.

„Wir sollten gehen; ich denke deine Freunde vermissen dich schon." Bei den Gedanken, dass sein Sohn Potter als Kumpel hatte wurde ihm nicht gerade wohler zumute.

Solon nickte. Stumm wanden sie sich ab und gingen gemeinsam nach oben zurück in die große Halle.

Schon, als sie die Treppen zur großen Halle bestiegen, bekamen sie mit, das etwas nicht stimmte. Schreie, laute angsterfüllte Schreie drangen zu ihnen herunter.

Sie sahen sich an und liefen schneller, immer den Schreien lauschend.

Sie ahnten schreckliches.

Solon wollte schon in die Eingangshalle stürmen, doch sein Vater packte ihn am Kragen und hielt ihn zurück. Solon sah ihn kurz an. Severus schüttelte mit dem Kopf und bedeutete ihm ruhig zu sein. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen starrte er um die Ecke.

Sein Herz sank noch tiefer.

Die Todesser hatten Hogwarts überfallen und duellierten sich mit den Lehrern....

_Muahahahahahaa XD ich bin ja so was von fies XD ohgott ohgott ich glaub die beiden sind zu OoC charakter : sagt mir, ob ich's richtig hinbekommen hab oder nicht **sich duck**_


End file.
